


It's A Match

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Online Dating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Vic and Lucas get signed up on an online dating app and are matched. They start talking not realizing who the other is.





	1. The Beginning Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. I will continue with my other stories but I just had this idea and couldn't stop thinking about it.
> 
> So this is during the six weeks of Ripley being interim captain. You will notice a few changes though. Travis is okay. I needed him for the story, so it's Warren that almost died and who is lying in the hospital.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments section.

Victoria Hughes had a great life. She had a job that she loved where she helped people and did something meaningful. She had amazing friends and colleagues and she had a wonderful boyfriend that she loved a lot until he cheated on her and broke her heart.

It had been five months since it happened and her best friend Travis flat out told her how annoyed he was with her moping around all the time. So he did what any good best friend would do and just signed her up on one of those online dating apps. When Vic found out she wanted to kill him. The last thing she needed was some creep invading her privacy like that but then she got her first match and a message from someone named "LukeSkywalker" which she found hilarious considering that Travis chose "YodaVic" as her profile name.

**LukeSkywalker:** Hi YodaVic, I don't usually do this. My sister Jennifer signed me up. She thinks I need to get out there again and date because I can't be married to my job for the rest of my life and I almost deleted my profile and then we got matched and your picture (you have a beautiful smile) and profile intrigued me and so I'm writing to you. I don't even know how all this works to be honest. I'm a simple guy and have never been on a dating app before. You probably think I'm some weirdo. I totally understand if you don't reply back. I mean who wants to online date a guy in his forties who has been divorced twice already because his job just meant more to him than his wives. I probably just totally blew this. Like I said, I don't usually do this. If by some miracle you do want to get to know me then I can't wait to hear from you but as I said I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't. I should probably just stop talking now.

Vic smiled at his rambling and found it to be endearing and cute. She checked his profile and smiled when she saw him sitting on a motorcycle which was really hot. Sadly, she couldn't see his face because it was hidden by a helmet but she could see that he was tall and definitely in good shape and his message sounded sincere and nice. Vic didn't have any siblings but considered Travis to be like a brother so for both of them to be signed up by their "siblings" was funny. When she read about two failed marriages she was taken aback at first but somehow she still continued reading his message. He was married to his job and his sister Jennifer wanted to change that which she found cute. He sounded like a good guy and Vic was definitely interested and so she wrote him back.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas Ripley loved his job, maybe a little too much and he loved his little sister Jennifer with all his heart, he did raise her after all, after their parents died when she was only thirteen years old, but right now he just wanted to yell at her. She had signed him up on one of those online dating apps and he was pissed. If anyone found out that the Fire Chief of the Seattle Fire Department was trying to find himself a date on the web he wouldn't hear the end of it. This was the last thing he needed but then he got his first match and he couldn't help but be intrigued. Her profile photo didn't show her face, in fact only part of her smile was visible which he found beautiful while the rest of her face was covered by her hands and her gorgeous wild curls. Her caramel skin looked so soft and he just couldn't help himself. He was drawn to YodaVic which he found funny considering that Jennifer signed him up as LukeSkywalker.

**YodaVic:** Hello LukeSkywalker, I was undecided on whether or not I should write you back but I really liked your honesty and sincerity. I just came out of a serious relationship with someone I thought could be the one but he cheated one me and I sent him packing and then I just threw myself into my work which I love just as much as you do. It gives me purpose and I love helping people. I do occasionally get into arguments with my bosses but it's still the best job in the world. I wanted to kill my best friend when he set this up because I don't really need to date but he was tired of me moping around and signed me up and here I am. I'm trying to be open minded and give this a chance. You sound like a great guy to talk to and I love that profile photo on the motorcycle. It looks hot. I hope to hear from you.

He smiled when he saw her reply. He honestly didn't expect it especially after telling her that he had been married before, not once but twice but it seemed as if she didn't care about that at all. He loved that she enjoyed her job like he enjoyed his and that it was something that gave her purpose. He felt the same way. He laughed when he read the part about arguing with her boss because people didn't really argue with him because they were scared of him firing them except for that one firefighter from 19, Hughes. She downright told him that he was doing a shitty job as a chief and he ended up throwing her out of the room.

Lucas looked at the rest of the message and just smiled before replying back to her.

**LukeSkywalker:** Is it weird to admit that I was really happy when I saw your reply? I honestly didn't expect it. I'm really sorry about your heartbreak. It sucks being cheated on but let me just say that he didn't deserve you. My ex-wife cheated on me with a colleague and it almost broke me but I picked myself up and put all my energy into my work. Though, I guess somewhere along the way I forgot to live outside of my work and here I am now. Alone. I didn't even realize that I was missing someone just to talk to. It's nice. I'm also glad you liked that photo on the motorcycle. It's an old photo from a few years ago. I don't have it anymore but I was thinking of getting a new one especially if you think it's hot. I would love to give you a ride.

He hit "send" before re-reading it and wanted to slap himself for that last line. He wasn't thinking clearly.

**LukeSkywalker:** Obviously, I meant a ride on the bike and not in any other way. I'm sorry. You must think I'm a pervert. In case I don't hear from you ever again, it was nice talking to you. Good luck with everything.

He left her another message explaining himself, hoping that she wouldn't just block him.

* * *

  
Vic showed up to work the next day a little tired but also really happy. She had spent the night talking to Luke and she couldn't be happier. As it turned out they had a lot of things in common but at the same time they were different and that excited Vic. She hadn't written him back since he offered her a ride and Vic couldn't help but imagine that kinda ride since she hadn't had sex in months and then he apologized and Vic smiled because he was too cute for his own good. She wanted to write him back right away but decided to torture him a little bit longer just to keep the suspense up.

"Okay, spill! What is up with you?" Travis asked and Vic really wanted to just ignore him and not tell him but he knew her too well. "Please tell me this is about that online dating app I signed you up for. Did you get a match?" He asked and Vic smiled coyly. "Oh my God, you did! Spill! Who is he?"

"His name is LukeSkywalker," Travis laughed, "He is older and has been married twice already. He loves his job and has a younger sister who signed him up so he wouldn't end up alone. He is really nice and I like him."

Travis smiled. "So, you will keep writing him?" Vic just nodded. "What does he look like?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Vic shrugged and grabbed her phone to show him Luke's profile photo. "Oh, that's what you mean. I mean, him on the motorcycle is kinda hot. If this goes anywhere you totally need to ask him for a ride," her best friend suggested and Vic burst into laughter. "I meant an actual ride and not the kind of ride you were thinking about, you pervert."

"No, I was laughing because he actually offered me a ride," Vic showed him the message and Travis laughed as well. "And then he apologized for it explaining that he meant a different kind of ride. It was kinda cute," Vic blushed.

"Oh, you're so smitten with this guy. I got dibs on men of honor at your wedding and godfather to all the kids you two will create," he joked while Vic rolled her eyes.

"Slow down there. I just "met" this guy," Vic said and grabbed a mug to fill it with coffee.

"Yeah, and he is totally Mr. Right. I can tell."

"He is just a nice guy to talk to. Nothing more."

"For the time being," Travis suggested.

"I mean it, Trav. I just had my heart broken a while ago. The last thing I need is a new relationship but Luke is nice and sweet and we kinda hit it off. A friendship would be nice." Vic explained, trying to convince both her friend and herself. She really liked Luke and hated to admit that maybe there was something there which was kinda stupid considering that she had just "met" him but sometimes you meet people and you just get along with them and sometimes you just want to yell at them like she did with her boss Chief Ripley, twice.

And just like that, the door swung open and in walked one Fire Chief Ripley in all his glory. Vic had to admit that he was a handsome guy. She may have been annoyed and frustrated with him during the peer reviews and then again during the skyscraper fire but she wasn't blind and her boss was a gorgeous guy.

"Hughes. Montgomery. Where is the rest of your team?" He asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"They should be here any minute, sir," Vic replied, trying to avoid eye contact with him. She really felt bad for the whole skyscraper incident. He looked like she really hurt his feelings but then he threatened to fire her and maybe she shouldn't feel bad for him after all.

"Where do you keep your mugs?" He asked and Vic pointed towards the cupboard behind him. He grabbed one and poured himself some coffee.

"Is there anything we can do for you, sir?" Travis wonder as he shook his head.

"No, I got an announcement and I need the entire team here," he answered as the Beanery filled with the rest of the team.

"Chief Ripley, hello," Jack greeted him as did the rest.

"19, please take a seat. I have an important announcement," he told them. Vic looked at him curiously. She had no idea what this could be about. Did he already find them a new captain?

"Station 19 is in need of a Captain and until I find the right person for the job, I will be staying on as interim captain," he announced and the entire room went quiet.

Vic gaped at him in shock. Things were about to get really awkward.

"I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes here," Vic tried not to roll her eyes. "This is the best solutions for this situation."

"How long will you be staying with us, sir?" Maya asked.

"As long as it takes to find a replacement for Captain Herrera," he replied. "Do you guys have any other questions?" Everyone shook their head. "Alright. Gibson, Montgomery, routine rig maintenance. Every vehicle, bumper to bumper. You know the drill. And we're coordinating with Seattle PD for the upcoming disaster simulation drill. Reps are stopping by later.

Miller, I want you on that with Herrera. Bishop and Hughes, chores," he delegated.

Vic sighed. She hoped for a juicy call because she really wasn't looking forward to chores all day long. At least she was with Maya she told herself and far away from Ripley.

"Hughes, a word," he said before walking down the stairs, leaving Vic no choice but to follow him to the Captain's office.

He held the door open for her which surprised her. She didn't peg him for a gentlemen.

"Take a seat," he ordered and she did as told.

"What can I do for you, sir?" She asked nervously.

"I just wanted to make sure there are no bad feelings between us after what happened last week," she looked at him in surprise. "I will be here for a few weeks and I can't have you yelling at me again. So my question is if we are going to have a problem here?" He asked with a serious expression and Vic swallowed hard.

"No, sir. No problem on my part," she wondered if he was looking for an apology from her. "Um,..." she started but paused.

"Yes, Hughes?"

"Do I have to worry about my job, sir?" She asked uncertain.

"Only if you yell at me again," he replied as Vic nodded.

"It won't happen again, Chief. I promise. Can I go now?" He nodded and she got up and left as quickly as possible.

Things were definitely going to get awkward with Ripley around.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas wasn't sure if it was the best idea to stay with 19 but it was his best station and he didn't trust anyone else to captain it, so he decided it was best if he did it himself.

He also didn't know why he called Hughes into his office. He was sure that she wouldn't yell at him again after the last time when he threatened to fire her but he wanted to make sure that she knew he wasn't kidding. He knew that she was a good firefighter but he couldn't have her yell at him in front of other people but at the same time he wasn't sure he would actually fire her if she did it again and he wasn't sure why he felt that way.

He sighed and grabbed his phone instead. There was still no message from YodaVic and he was pretty sure that he would never hear from her ever again. He wondered if he should write her again or wait for her but before he could make up his mind, the klaxon went off and the aid car was called.

He got up and opened the door to see who was available. Hughes and Bishop were the first people he saw.

"Hughes, Bishop. You're on aid car today," he yelled and they nodded and jumped into action. He wondered if he should come with them but he was sure they were able to handle themselves.

He went back to his desk and continued with paperwork and totally forgot about writing YodaVic. He could do that later.

Bishop and Hughes returned two hours later but Lucas remained in his office until it was time for dinner.

A mouthwatering scent hit his nostrils when he entered the Beanery and he found Hughes standing at the stove, cooking dinner for the team. "That smells amazing," he exclaimed, startling her. "I‘m sorry, Hughes. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It‘s okay, Chief," she replied, not looking at him.

"Did you guys have any problems during the call earlier," he asked trying to make eye contact but she just shook her head and turned away. He walked closer so he could see her face and gasped when he finally did. She had a busted lip and her cheek was bruised and swollen. "What the hell happened to your face?" He reached out and cupped her chin carefully, so he could examine her face.

"You should see the other guy," she joked but Lucas didn't feel like laughing.

"Hughes," he said in a warning tone, still holding her face in his hand.

"It‘s nothing," she replied, taking a step back, making him drop his hand. "The mom we took care of had a seizure and I got punched in the face," she shrugged. "No big deal. It comes with the job. Wouldn't be the first time," she said and turned back around to check on what appeared to be a stew.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I had Bishop look at it," he nodded at her, not quite sure if he should believe her. "Thanks for caring," she said surprising them both.

"So now I do care?" It didn't come out quite as lighthearted as he intended. He was still a bit upset that she had thought so little of him.

"I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have said what I did. You obviously do care about your people. I'm sorry, sir," she apologized and Lucas smiled at her at how genuine the apology was. It made him see her in a new light. It took a lot of courage to stand up for what you believe in and speak up but it took even more courage to admit when you were wrong and apologize and once again Victoria Hughes left him speechless.

"Thanks, Hughes. I appreciate that," she nodded, trying to hide the little smile and turned back to the task at hand. "Can I help you?"

"Um, you can set the table if you like. The others are just finishing up chores and will be here any minute," she replied without looking at him. "The bowls are in the right cupboard," she let him know.

As he moved past her, his hand brushed against hers by accident, making him shiver. He tried not to show it and quickly opened the cupboard and grabbed the bowls before moving away from her to set the table.

"What are you making? It smells really good."

"Um, thank you, sir. It's my Nana's stew. It's the only thing I know how to cook," she admitted.

"Well, then it's more than I know. I'm all about takeout," he chuckled.

"Your wife doesn't cook for you?" She wondered and he laughed.

"I'm not married but if I was, I wouldn't expect my wife to cook me dinner every night," he shrugged and she looked at him in surprise, probably not expecting his answer. "Don't look so shocked. I don't think that a woman's place is in the kitchen."

"I never said you did," she countered. "Just didn't expect you to be single," she mumbled, thinking that he wouldn't hear it.

"What was that?" He asked curiously.

"Spice," she blurted out, confusing him.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant the stew needs more spice," she turned away from him so he wouldn't see her blushing but he did and he was rather amused.

"Hughes?" He tried to get her attention but she busied herself otherwise, making him smirk and before he could say anything else the door burst open and the rest of 19 walked in.

"Oh yeah, we are getting Nana Hughes stew tonight," Miller exclaimed happily, grabbing a piece of bread and dunking it into the stew.

"Damn it, Miller! Keep your hands out of my stew," Hughes shrieked and tried to slap his hand away.

"Hmm, kinky. I thought you liked his hands in your stew," Bishop commented before seeing him and apologizing for her comment, realizing how inappropriate it was. Lucas couldn't help but wonder if something was going on between Hughes and Miller.

"Ouch! Stop hitting me," he heard the younger man as Hughes slapped him and Lucas sighed in relief. They were definitely not sleeping together. They looked more like brother and sister. Lucas tried to tell himself that the only reason he was concerned about it was because he didn't like his people dating each other but he knew that was a lie.

"Well, stop eating the food. Go sit down and wait like everyone else," she yelled and Miller did as told and Lucas couldn't help but chuckle.

"Glad I‘m not the only one she likes to yell at," he said dryly.

"Must be her time of the month," he replied, which earned him a glare from Hughes.

"Keep talking, Miller and you can forget about Nana Hughes stew," she warned him which shut him up immediately and made him sit down in an instant.

"It looks like you guys may not even need me here. Hughes seems to be running this station," he joked, making her blush again.

"Everybody please sit down so we can eat," she told them as she carried the pot with the stew over and put it down on the table. "Help yourselves," she said as she sat down on the only available chair which was right next to him. Her leg brushed against his and it sent a jolt through his body, making him almost drop his bowl.

"Are you okay, Chief?" Gibson asked and he nodded, avoiding to look at Hughes.

"Just lost my grip," he lied and took a deep breath. He needed to get himself under control and contact YodaVic again because Hughes couldn't be more off-limits.  
  


* * *

  
After dinner, Vic retreated to her bunk room. She was lying on the bed and was thinking about earlier and how concerned Ripley had been. She was taken aback a bit and felt guilty for the comment she had made during the skyscraper fire. It was obvious that he cared. Maybe a bit too much. Not that she minded. She still remembered how his colossal hand felt on her face. How gentle and careful he was to not hurt her more.

She remembered when the patient punched her and how she felt like her lights had been knocked out but it was nothing that wouldn't heal in time.

She sighed, grabbed her phone and opened up the dating app. She needed to get Ripley off her mind and she had tortured LukeSkywalker enough with her silence. She wanted to get to know him better. He seemed like a great guy and most importantly, he wasn’t her boss.

**YodaVic:** So about that ride that you offered me…

**LukeSkywalker:** OMG, didn't you get the second message where I explained that I didn't mean it like that?

**YodaVic:** Too bad. I was looking forward to it.

She watched as the dots appeared and then disappeared again. Was that too much?

**YodaVic:** Luke? Are you still there?

**LukeSkywalker:** Sorry. I‘m just not used to this.

**YodaVic:** To what? Flirting?

**LukeSkywalker:** Yeah. Well not so much flirting but the innuendo.

**YodaVic:** Well, I could teach you a thing or two then. They don‘t call me Yoda Vic for nothing.

**LukeSkywalker:** LOL

**YodaVic:** What are you doing right now?

**LukeSkywalker:** What I should be doing is finishing up paperwork but I rather talk to you instead.

**YodaVic:** Glad that I‘m more interesting than your paperwork.

**LukeSkywalker:** You definitely are. What are you up to?

**YodaVic:** Nothing much. Just relaxing and talking to you. I like talking to you.

**LukeSkywalker:** I do too. It‘s weird because we just met but I feel comfortable with you.

**YodaVic:** I feel the same way.

**LukeSkywalker:** What do you like doing in your free time?

**YodaVic:** I like hanging out with my friends and I love to sing.

**LukeSkywalker:** Oh, really?

**YodaVic:** Yeah. It relaxes me and it‘s something that I used to do with my mother before she…

**LukeSkywalker:** Died?

**YodaVic:** Yeah. She died 3 years ago. I miss her every day.

**LukeSkywalker:** What about your dad?

**YodaVic:** I never knew him. He left my mother when she told him she was pregnant and then disappeared completely.

**LukeSkywalker:** I‘m really sorry.

**YodaVic:** Thanks. What about your parents?

**LukeSkywalker:** They died when I was in college. My sister was still young so I had to raise her.

**YodaVic:** Sorry to hear that. That must have been a lot of responsibility.

**LukeSkywalker:** Yeah, it was but it also made me the person that I am today. I‘d like to think that I turned into a decent guy.

**YodaVic:** I think you did.

**LukeSkywalker:** Thank you for saying that.

**YodaVic:** What about you? What do you like to do in your free time?

**LukeSkywalker:** I play the guitar and piano and I love hanging out with my nieces and nephews.

**YodaVic:** Aww, uncle Luke <3

**LukeSkywalker:** Yeah, they are a handful but I love them more than anything else. Can‘t wait to have my own kids one day. If I ever manage to find the right one.

**YodaVic:** How many kids do you want?

**LukeSkywalker:** I mean considering that it was just my sister and me growing up I would love to have a big family but it‘s really up to my future wife. After all she is the one that has to carry the babies and give birth.

**YodaVic:** That‘s very considerate of you.

**LukeSkywalker:** Also, I‘m not the youngest anymore. Who knows how long it will take to find the right one and then to get pregnant.

**YodaVic:** So you definitely want to get married again? Your divorces didn't scare you off?

**LukeSkywalker:** I do and I actually learned a lot from them. I know that marriage #3 I will take very seriously and I will only be game if it‘s really right. I will give her my full attention instead of being a workaholic.

**YodaVic:** That sounds nice.

**LukeSkywalker:** What about you? You wanna get married?

**YodaVic:** To you?

**LukeSkywalker:** What? No. I didn't mean to me. I meant in general.

**YodaVic:** LOL Relax I‘m just messing with you. I would have loved to see your face just now.

**LukeSkywalker:** Sorry.

**YodaVic:** It‘s fine. To answer your question, I don‘t really know about marriage. It‘s not everyone‘s endgame but if I find the right guy I guess I would be game for marriage and kids. I think growing up with a single mom and seeing her struggles while raising me I just…

**LukeSkywalker:** You would be scared of being hurt and left alone?

**YodaVic:** I guess. I mean don‘t get me wrong, my mom was amazing and she did her best but she couldn't always be there for everything because she had to work so we would survive. I would want my kids to have both parents. So yeah, if I ever found the one I would consider marriage and kids but I still got time for that.

**LukeSkywalker:** What are you looking for in the one?

**YodaVic:** Um…

**LukeSkywalker:** You don‘t have to answer if you don‘t want to.

**YodaVic:** That‘s not it. I just don‘t really know. I guess I just want someone who understands that my work is important to me and who will accept me the way I am and not try to change me. I want someone that I can laugh with but also someone to lean on and this may sound weird but I want someone I can fight with.

**LukeSkywalker:** Fight with?

**YodaVic:** I don‘t know how to explain it but just someone who is as passionate as I am and who will stand up for what he believes in even if it means that we end up fighting over it. That probably doesn't make much sense.

**LukeSkywalker:** Actually, it does. I know what you mean.

**YodaVic:** Plus, the makeup sex is always the best part.

**LukeSkywalker:** LOL I like the way you think.

**YodaVic:** I figured you would. What about your perfect woman?

**LukeSkywalker:** I think I would want someone that keeps me on my toes and challenges me. Someone that accepts how important my work is to me. Someone passionate and driven and feisty who will speak her mind but also doesn't mind me wanting to take care of her.

**YodaVic:** That‘s a tall order.

**LukeSkywalker:** Yeah.

**YodaVic:** What about her looks?

**LukeSkywalker:** I don‘t really have any preference when it comes to looks.

**YodaVic:** Really? That‘s hard to believe.

**LukeSkywalker:** I mean it. When you are my age and have been married twice, you realize what the important things in a relationship are. Looks are not it. Plus, beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

**YodaVic:** I would like to say that you are full of shit but for some reason I actually believe you.

**LukeSkywalker:** Thanks. I think.

**YodaVic:** No, sorry. I mean that you sound genuine.

**LukeSkywalker:** Thank you. What about you? What should the guy you wanna marry and have kids with look like?

**YodaVic:** That‘s not fair.

**LukeSkywalker:** How so?

**YodaVic:** After what you just said about looks I can‘t possible answer this question without sounding shallow.

**LukeSkywalker:** LOL so you do have a type?

**YodaVic:** I don‘t know. Maybe.

**LukeSkywalker:** Come on. Out with it.

**YodaVic:** I do like…

**LukeSkywalker:** You like what?

**YodaVic:** I like older guys.

**LukeSkywalker:** Oh…

**YodaVic:** Yeah. With the exception of my last boyfriend who is 3 years younger than me, I have only been with older guys. I find them more mature. I mean obviously there are exceptions but most know what matters in life and know what they want. As for looks, I don‘t really care except maybe a nice smile. You know, the kind that lights up the entire face and the eyes wrinkle. The kind of smile that is infectious and makes me smile too.

**LukeSkywalker: ** Hm, I actually think I might have a chance.

**YodaVic:** Maybe you do ;)

**LukeSkywalker:** I'll keep that in mind :D I'm sorry. I would really love to talk some more but I have to make an important call but I hope we can talk again tomorrow?

YodaVic: Yes, I would love to. Good night, Luke!

**LukeSkywalker:** Good night, Vic!

Vic signed off and smiled. They just clicked and it was really easy to talk to him and they also had that light banter and teasing going on which made it exciting. She couldn't wait to spend more time with him.

She put away her phone and snuggled into her bed when she heard a noise coming from the Beanery. She really didn't want to get up but her curiosity got the best of her, so she left her comfy bed and poked her head out the door to find Ripley in front of the stove, filling a bowl with her stew. She couldn't help but smile that he liked it so much. She didn't know what made her do it but she left her room and walked over to where he was standing, startling him.

"Hughes, you can't sneak up on me like that. I'm old. This could have given me a heart attack," he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I mean you are old but not that old," she blurted out without thinking.

"Thank you, Hughes. I think," her eyes widened when she realized what she had said.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean it like that, sir. Of course you are not old. I just..." she stuttered, making him chuckle.

"Relax Hughes. I'm just teasing," she sighed in relief.

"Do you really like my stew that much?" She tried changing the subject.

"Honestly, it's the best thing I've eaten in a long time. It kinda tastes like home," Vic's heart skipped a beat. That's exactly what the stew made her feel as well.

"I'm happy to hear that," she grinned and grabbed a bowl herself which she handed to him so he could fill it with delicious food. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Hughes," he beamed as they sat down at the table and started eating. "Maybe you can show me how to make this one day," he blurted out, making her choke on her stew. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said that. I meant to ask for the recipe," he apologized while patting her on the back.

"I'm okay. Food just went down the wrong pipe," she coughed as he removed his hand from her back. Vic couldn't help but miss his warmth. "I'm not giving out the recipe. I swore that I would take it to my grave but I can make you some more which you can freeze and eat whenever you want," he beamed at her and she beamed back. "Just don't tell Miller. He would be so upset and you don't wanna see upset Miller. Trust me," she explained and he nodded.

"You would do that for me?" He looked at her in awe and it took Vic's breath away.

"Sure. My Nana would want me to."

"Thanks Hughes.”

"You're welcome, Chief," she ate some more before looking up at him again. "So, how was your first day at 19?" She wondered.

"Very slow and quiet actually. I didn't expect that. But at least I got some work done," she nodded. "How was it having me here?"

"I really expected to hate you being here, but I actually really like having you here," he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It's actually nice to be around you when we are not yelling at each other," they both chuckled.

"Well, you started it with the yelling. I just wanted your opinion."

"And I gave it to you," he furrowed his forehead, "my opinion, I mean."

"Do you really think I'm a bad Chief?" Vic thought she saw vulnerability in his eyes. This was not an ego thing, she could tell.

"No, you are a good Chief but I still think that Station 23 sucks and needs new leadership."

He nodded slightly. "You may be right about that," he agreed.

"See, was it so hard to admit that?"

"You didn't have to yell at me though."

"Well, I mean, I wasn't really yelling at you," he looked amused. "I was just speaking my mind. A little louder than usual," he chuckled and Vic could feel herself blush.

"People don't usually speak their mind in front of me."

"Yeah well, I'm not people," she insisted.

"Yeah, I can see that," he said huskily, his eyes boring into hers, making Vic swallow hard. She could feel herself getting hotter under his gaze. "You are quite something, Hughes," Vic's breath caught in her throat.

"Thank you, I think," she repeated his words from before, making him laugh.

She watched as he stood up and grabbed their empty bowl, walking to the sink to wash them. Vic followed him, snatched the kitchen towel from his shoulder and dried them off.

As she was about to put the bowls back, she could feel him close behind her, the heat radiating off of his body and his cologne hitting her nostrils. She breathed him in and felt slightly dizzy, her grip loosening. He moved closer, his front pressing into her back, his hand reaching up to grab the dishes that were about to fall out of her hand, putting them back where they belonged. His hand was still on hers, his front flush against her back. She could feel every muscle in his body as she tried to remember how to breathe.

"That was close," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin. Vic really needed him to move away already.

"You know, you can let go now," she finally found her voice as he moved out of her personal space and put some distance between them.

"I'm sorry Hughes," he apologized while looking flushed and Vic was sure she looked the same. She could use a cold shower right about now.

"Um, have a great rest of your night, chief," she mumbled before running back into her bunk room. Shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, she took a deep breath and tried to forget how amazing his body had felt against hers and how good he smelt before reprimanding herself because she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to think about her 'bosses' boss' boss' body in any way, shape or form but that was kind of impossible. The image was burned into her brain.


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hughes and Ripley are trying to fight their attraction to each other while Vic and Luke bond and get to know each other better.

Lucas woke up with a start. He was slightly disoriented, had almost forgotten where he was. As he looked around he realized that he was in the Captain’s bunk at Station 19, sporting a major hard on after having a sex dream where his subordinate Victoria Hughes played the lead role.

“This is bad,” he muttered into the room. He had crossed a line last night when he got so close to her, too close but something about her made him forget who he was and who she was and made him wish that they were simply Lucas and Victoria but they weren’t and he had to get over his little crush on her.

He sighed as he tried to will his little problem away but it didn’t work so he wrapped his hand around his member and started stroking himself until he found release while remembering his dream.

“This is so bad,” he repeated while cleaning up the mess he created and got dressed. 

He looked at his watch and realized that his first shift as Interim Captain at 19 was over which meant that he wouldn’t see Hughes for a few days. He gathered his things and was on his way out when he caught sight of her, doing her best to get out of the station as fast as possible, avoiding him at all costs, making him chuckle.

When he was sure that she was gone, he left as well and drove to headquarters to finish up a few things there.

He was in his office when he received a message from Vic and he couldn’t help but smile. She was a welcome distraction from paperwork and Hughes. He was about to reply when his assistant announced Chief Frankel, making him sigh and put away the phone.

“Deb, what can I do for you? I’ve had a long day at 19.” He asked annoyed as she walked into his office.

“And I should care why? You were the one that insisted it had to be you to captain 19 for the next couple of weeks until you found a new Captain. There were other people who could have done that.”

“You mean like you?” She nodded. “I would have let you do it if it weren’t for your bias against Herrera.”

She sighed. “Come on, Rip. Her own father promoted her. Since when is that okay?”

“Herrera is a good firefighter,” Lucas answered.

“Maybe so but it was still her own father that promoted her. I mean if you had a girlfriend in the department would you promote her or would you let someone else evaluate her and do that?”

Lucas choked on his coffee. “I would never date anyone in this department,” he said while thinking of his attraction for Hughes that he was trying so desperately to ignore.

“That’s not the point I was trying to make,” she sighed annoyed.

“Why are you here, Deb?”

“I have candidates for 19,” she announced as she sat down opposite from him.

“I told you that I would take care of it myself,” he sighed.

“And how long may that take? You are supposed to be here doing your job and not over there babysitting those kids,” she countered.

“They are not kids,” Lucas chuckled internally, remembering Hughes making the same argument for Herrera and Gibson during peer reviews. “19 is my best station and I can’t just put anyone there. I need a captain I can trust and rely on and I will take my sweet time finding the right person for the job.”

Frankel groaned. “What if that takes months? You just gonna abandon your job here?”

“Then it will take months,” Lucas really hoped that it wouldn’t. “I won’t be at 19 all the time and I’m here now doing my job as the Chief, aren’t I? And I have been doing my job as the Chief while at 19 yesterday,” he scoffed. “Is there anything I can actually do for you or did you just come here to annoy me?” 

She looked offended. “No, that was actually all I wanted to discuss.”

“Well, then you can leave now and let me do my job,” he pointed at the door.

She growled. “If you change your mind let me know,” she replied before leaving his office.

Lucas rubbed his beard before grabbing his phone to reply to Vic.

**LukeSkywalker: ** Hey Vic, I’m sorry for not replying sooner. How are you today?

He waited for a bit but got no reply. He figured that she was busy otherwise and went back to work.  
  


* * *

Vic was glad when her shift finally ended and she made it out of the station without running into Ripley. She really didn’t need the awkwardness after what had happened the night before. She could still feel his body against hers and it made her shiver because it had felt so damn good. 

She went home and straight into the shower. Turning on the hot water, she let it run down her body, soothing her aching muscles. As she finally relaxed, she found herself thinking about Ripley again and his body against hers. She couldn’t help it as she started playing with herself, imaging Ripley doing that to her. She was so tightly wound that she came ridiculously fast, Ripley’s name on her lips. She knew it was bad that she was thinking about him of all people while pleasuring herself but she felt so much more relaxed afterwards.

She finished up, turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before stepping in front of the mirror, gasping when she looked at her face and the bruise on her cheek. She hadn’t realized how bad it looked. She wasn’t surprised that Ripley was so concerned about her. She looked like she had gotten into a fight.

Once again her thoughts drifted off to him and she cursed herself for it. What was it about that guy that made her think about him all the time? She needed to get him out of her system. For a split second, she thought about seducing him, getting it over with, so she could move on from this infatuation but that would create more problems than bring a solution, so she threw that idea out of the window.

Instead she put her pjs on and plopped onto her bed, grabbed her phone and messaged Luke. 

**YodaVic:** Hey Luke, what are you up to?

Vic saw the little dots appear and smiled and then suddenly they disappeared. She waited for several minutes but nothing came, so she put the phone away and went to sleep instead. 

She woke up a couple of hours later, stretching her arms and legs, she grabbed her phone.

**LukeSkywalker: ** Hey Vic, I’m sorry for not replying sooner. How are you today?

She smiled when she saw his message and replied immediately, hoping that he would be online too.

**YodaVic:** I’m great. I was napping.

**LukeSkywalker:** That sounds nice. I wish I could do that too but I still have some work to finish up.

**YodaVic:** Poor you! Always working and no time to have fun.

**LukeSkywalker:** Well, I am having fun talking to you.

**YodaVic:** Is that so?

**LukeSkywalker:** Yes. You definitely brighten up my day esp when I’m at work dealing with idiots. 

**YodaVic:** I’m sorry to hear that.

**LukeSkywalker:** Not your fault. So what are you doing today? Any plans?

**YodaVic:** Besides talking to you?

**LukeSkywalker:** Yes.

**YodaVic:** Well, I just had a shower earlier.

**LukeSkywalker:** Tell me more ;)

**YodaVic:** Men LOL

**LukeSkywalker:** I was here minding my own business when you brought up taking a shower. It’s not my fault.

**YodayVic:** Yeah, right. As I was saying. I took a shower and a nap and now I need some food.

**LukeSkywalker:** What are you in the mood for?

**YodaVic:** Not sure. I’m not much of a cook.

**LukeSkywalker:** I know this amazing sushi place called Sushi Kashiba. You should try it if you are into sushi, that is.

**YodaVic:** I do love sushi and I could definitely eat some.

**LukeSkywalker:** Now you are making me crave sushi.

**YodaVic:** You started it.

**LukeSkywalker:** I wasn’t complaining but I think I might get some too.

**YodaVic** : You wanna get some (¬?¬)

**LukeSkywalker:** I meant sushi.

**YodaVic:** Sure, Jan!

**LukeSkywalker:** You’re impossible!

**YodaVic:** Oh, I’m just getting started. 

**LukeSkywalker:** Why do I get the feeling that you are trouble?

**YodaVic:** I don’t have the slightest idea what you are talking about ;)

**LukeSkywalker:** Sure, Jan!

**YodaVic:** LOL you are a fast learner, young Skywalker.

**LukeSkywalker: ** What can I say? You are an amazing teacher, YodaVic.

**YodaVic:** Oh, I’ll be teaching you things (¬?¬)

**LukeSkywalker:** Is that a promise?

**YodaVic:** We’ll see. 

**LukeSkywalker:** Looking forward to it ;)

…

**LukeSkywalker:** I’m sorry, Vic. I gotta go. Ttyl.

**YodaVic:** Bye, Luke. Thanks for the tip with the sushi.

**LukeSkywalker: ** You’re welcome.

Vic signed off and smiled. She loved the banter with Luke. She liked his personality and his sense of humor and was really looking forward to finding out more about him.  
  


* * *

  
Vic didn’t see Ripley again for over a week since he divided his time between all shifts and headquarters and she was grateful for it. She did however spend a lot of time talking to Luke and they got to know each other better. It was her favorite part of the day when she could just relax and talk to him. He made her laugh both intentionally and unintentionally which she found endearing. 

“Hey Vic, what are you thinking about? Or should I say who are you thinking about?” Travis interrupted her as he joined her in the barn.

“No one,” Vic blushed.

“Oh, don’t give me that, Vic. It’s about that Luke guy isn’t it? How are things going?”

“We’ve been talking,” she admitted.

“Just talking?” Her best friend asked curiously.

“Yeah, what else would we be doing?” She rolled her eyes.

“Cyber sexing?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“I don’t want this to be some sort of sex thing,” Vic confessed.

“Wait, so you actually like him?” Vic nodded. “Like this could be more than just a rebound thing?”

“Maybe? Who knows? We will see,” she shrugged.

“Wow, I signed you up so you could maybe get your freak on. I didn’t think you’d find your soulmate.”

“He’s not my soulmate,” Vic sighed.

“But he could be,” he winked at her.

Vic folded. “I don’t know. Maybe. It could become something more for sure. We’ll have to wait and see.”

“Wait, is he the only guy you were matched with?” Travis wondered.

“No, but the other guys were just not my cup of tea. I like Luke and even if this doesn’t work out romantically, I think we could be good friends. He gets me.”

“I thought that I get you?” Her best friend pouted, making Vic laugh.

She pulled him into a hug. “Yes, you do. You are still my person and will always be. No need to be jealous of Luke. It’s different with him.”

Vic disentangled from him when she felt her phone vibrate. She quickly checked and started smiling when she saw that it was Luke.

“Oh wow, you are really into that guy. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you smile like that. What did he write?” Travis asked, grabbing her phone. “Really, you are grinning and blushing like that just because he wrote “hey gorgeous”?'' Vic snatched her phone back and quickly typed something before putting it away.

“What did you say?” He asked curiously.

“I just told him that I’m busy with my best friend,” said best friend beamed at her.

“Admit it, you really wanna talk to him instead,” he raised his eyebrows and Vic looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze, giving herself away. “Go ahead, I will finish up here. Go talk to your guy.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Go before I change my mind,” he smiled before slapping her ass with a cloth, making Vic laugh.

“Thanks, Trav! You are the best,” she quickly hugged him and walked up the stairs, already typing on her phone. She was about to hit send when she bumped into someone. She could feel herself falling but before she could hit the ground, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to her feet and holding her close.

Vic didn’t look up and just held on to whoever it was. His body was strong and hard against hers and he felt like a furnace and then there was his smell. Vic knew that smell. She remembered that smell from the other week when she had that moment with Ripley. 

She looked up and of course it had to be him.

“Are you okay, Hughes?” He asked concerned, not letting go.

“I’m fine, Chief. I wasn’t looking. I’m sorry,” she apologized but didn’t try to move away. She had to admit that she loved having him so close which was becoming a problem.

“Are you sure?” He asked again, his gorgeous blue eyes gazing into hers. Vic felt like she could get lost in them and just like last time she forgot how to breathe or speak, so she just nodded.

His hand moved from her waist to her cheek, his thumb gently stroking it. “The bruise is almost healed,” he whispered, smiling at her and Vic couldn’t help but smile back as she nodded her head. “I should probably let go of you,” he said without making a move to do so.

“My legs are still a bit wobbly,” she lied and he smirked as both arms wrapped around her waist again and he led her to a chair in the beanery.

“Better?” She just nodded as he let go of her, making her miss his arms instantly. “You should not be texting and walking,” he teased, making her chuckle.

“I know. What’s your excuse?” She countered back.

“I was just thinking,” he replied while grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

“Thinking about what?” She wondered as he walked towards her and handed her the glass. “Were you thinking about a woman?” She teased, making him blush, confirming her suspicion. “Oh, you were,” she tried to downplay her disappointment at that.

“We are not going to talk about my love life, Hughes,” he informed her.

“Love life? Wow, I thought you didn’t have a girlfriend,” she blurted out. “Sorry, that’s none of my business,” she quickly drank the water before disappearing into her bunk room.

It really shouldn’t bother her that he was apparently seeing someone especially since she was also sorta seeing someone plus her and Ripley would never work anyway considering their jobs and their age but she still didn’t like it.

Her phone chimed suddenly and she pulled it out to find a new message from Luke, telling her that he was just thinking about her. She couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her lips, making her forget about Ripley, his arms around her waist and his new lady friend.

**YodaVic:** I needed to hear that.

**LukeSkywalker: ** Why? Is everything okay?

**YodaVic:** It is now. 

**LukeSkywalker:** Sorry, I know that you said you were hanging out with your BFF but I just had to let you know that I was thinking about you.

**YodaVic:** A girl always like to hear that.

**LukeSkywalker:** Where is your BFF?

**YodaVic:** Oh, he is busy. I have a couple of minutes and thought what better way to spend them than talking to you.

**LukeSkywalker:** What do you want to talk about?

**YodaVic:** I don’t know. Tell me about your day.

**LukeSkywalker:** Not much to tell. I’m kinda procrastinating. I should be finishing up paperwork but I don’t feel like it.

**YodaVic:** LOL

**LukeSkywalker:** It’s boring. I’d give anything for some action.

**YodaVic:** Do I even want to know what kinda action you are talking about?

**LukeSkywalker:** Is your mind always in the gutter?

**YodaVic:** It’s part of my charm.

**LukeSkywalker:** It totally is.

**YodaVic: ** Sorry, Luke. My time is up. I gotta go. Ttyl!

**LukeSkywalker: ** Okay, bye.

Vic put her phone away and stood up to open the door.

“What’s up, Trav?”

“Ripley assigned us to inspect and test fire hydrants,” Vic groaned.

“Really? Can’t somebody else do that? I’m really not in the mood,” she complained.

“Well, you can go and tell him that but I don’t think that would be a good idea,” her best friend suggested and Vic sighed. “That’s what I thought. Come on, Vic. Let’s go. The sooner we start, the sooner we are done.”

Vic knew he was right and that there was no way around it.   
  


* * *

  
Lucas watched Hughes disappear into her bunk room as he berated himself for what had just happened. He was supposed to stay away from her but instead he just held her in his arms for a few minutes and caressed her cheek. Again. 

_ What the hell is wrong with me? Why is it so hard to stay away from her? Why do we always find ourselves in such close proximity?  _ He wondered. _   
_

He remembered her face when his love life came up and the look of disappointment in her eyes but he tried to ignore that and instead texted Vic who replied immediately, making him forget all about Hughes and how good she felt in his arms.

He smiled at their little back and forth. He really enjoyed that with her. He enjoyed her sense of humor and that she had a slightly naughty side to her and wasn’t ashamed of showing it.

On his way downstairs, he ran into Montgomery and told him to grab Hughes and inspect the fire hydrants which would keep her away from him plus the fire hydrants really needed inspection anyway.

He entered his office and sighed as he looked at all the files on his desk that he needed to go through. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with budget and other things but he had no choice and since Vic was busy otherwise he couldn’t procrastinate any longer and had to get back to work already.


	3. Help Me Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hughes runs into Ripley and invites him to her place for stew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long these days. My time is very limited atm and there are so many other things to do. I will try to do better. I hope you all still enjoy my stories.

Vic paid for the groceries, grabbed the bag and left the store. She barely made it out when she bumped into someone, sending the bag flying.

“Damn it!” She exclaimed as she crouched down to pick up her things.

“I’m so sorry,” she heard the familiar voice of one Fire Chief Ripley as he crouched down beside her. “Hughes?” He looked surprised.

“Hi, Chief,” Vic greeted him. “We really have to stop meeting like that,” she joked.

He chuckled. “Yeah, we do. Here let me help you,” he put everything back into the paper bag and lifted it up. “That’s a lot of food for one person.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She furrowed her forehead.

“Nothing. It was just an observation. I’m sorry, Hughes.”

“It’s okay. I was actually about to make my Nana’s stew and you need a lot of ingredients for that,” she explained as his eyes lit up. “I did promise you some,” she said without thinking.

“You promised me some?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I meant stew of course,” she blushed. “My place is just around the corner and since I’m already making it...” she didn’t finish the sentence.

“Are you inviting me to your place for stew?” He wondered.

“Um, I...I guess I am. I mean, it’s not like we would be doing anything wrong.”

“No, it’s just stew,” he smiled.

“Exactly. Just stew. So, um, you wanna join me at my place?” Vic really didn’t know why she invited him. That was the last thing she should be doing. She looked at him as he contemplated her invitation before smiling at her.

“Lead the way, Hughes,” he simply said as they started walking. 

They walked in comfortable silence and as Vic had told him her apartment was just around the corner.

She unlocked the door and took off her shoes and jacket and was about to take the shopping back from him but he shook his head as he kicked off his shoes. “I’m fine. Just lead the way to the kitchen.”

Once they entered the kitchen, he put the bag down on the counter and looked at her, waiting for instructions.

“Um, I will be right back. Don’t go anywhere,” she said before disappearing into her bedroom. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she was wearing zero make-up and was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. “I look awful,“ she muttered. “At least he won’t be making a move on me looking like this,” she joked before walking back to him.

“Everything okay?” He wondered.

“Oh yeah, everything is fine. You want a beer?” She asked as she opened the fridge.

“That would be great. Thanks,” he smiled as she handed him a cold one. “You have a nice place. It’s cozy.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Oh yes. My apartment is way too big for one person and it can get lonely sometimes,” he explained and Vic’s breath caught in her throat.

“This place can get lonely sometimes too. No matter how small it is,” she confessed. “It’s nice to have company.”

“You mean me?”

“Sure. Don’t look so surprised,” she sipped her beer.

“No, it’s just...I mean, people usually don’t like hanging out with their boss.”

“I guess. You don’t really have many friends, do you?” He shook his head. 

“My job is my friend and spouse,” he admitted. She looked at him sadly. That’s no way to live.

“That sounds kinda lonely,” Vic said sympathetically.

“It is. It wasn’t always like that.”

“Why is that?”

“Once I became the chief, all the friendships I’ve made at work kind of dissolved. And I’ve been divorced for years now and was too busy climbing the ranks to date and find someone new,” he explained and she nodded understanding.

“Well, you still got time and you are han...” she stopped herself before she could finish the sentence and make a fool of herself again.

“I’m what?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Um, I mean... you are a handsome guy,” she blushed as did he. “I’m sure you could get a date easily if you put yourself out there.”

“Who says that I haven’t already done that,” he countered.

Vic raised an eyebrow. The last time he was very defensive when she brought up his love life. “So, does that mean we are talking about your love life now?” She teased.

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“I’m a good listener if you want to talk about it,” Ripley looked at her like he was thinking about it. “Do you like her?” He nodded. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Vic knew that it was none of her business and part of her was jealous just thinking about him with someone else but her and Ripley could never be, so why not help him find someone and ease the tension between them.

“Look, since I can’t have you here while cooking,” he gave her a confused look. “This is a secret family recipe and you can’t see me making it. So, go to the living room. Call your lady friend while I take care of the stew.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you? I’d feel guilty just sitting in your living room while you cooked us dinner,” Vic looked at him and thought for a moment. She wondered if there was anything he could help her with and remembered her little problem in the bathroom. 

“Are you any good with fixing pipes?” She blurted out without thinking. He looked at her curiously, smirking. “My pipe burst and I need it replaced. So if you are any good with that, I’d be grateful,” Vic stuttered as he moved closer.

“I think I can manage. I just need some tools.” He smiled before Vic moved away to grab her little tool box and led him to her bathroom, ignoring the fact that they had to walk through her bedroom to get to the bathroom. She was just glad that the room was clean and there was no underwear lying around anywhere.

“Here you go. Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be in the kitchen,” he nodded and Vic left, reprimanding herself for her little slip of tongue. 

She walked back and heard her phone chime and smiled when she saw a new message from Luke.

LukeSkywalker: Hello gorgeous, what are you up to?

YodaVic: Just hanging out with a friend. 

LukeSkywalker: Do I have to be jealous?

YodaVic: Are you the jealous type?

LukeSkywalker: So I do have to be jealous?

YodaVic: No. He is a friend and he is kinda taken. So no worries there. What are you up to?

LukeSkywalker: Hanging out with a friend and before you ask. No, you don’t have to be jealous. It’s just a colleague.

…

LukeSkywalker: Actually, the reason I’m texting is. I was wondering if you’d be interested in meeting up? 

YodaVic: I’d really like that. 

LukeSkywalker: Really?

YodaVic: Don’t sound so surprised. You know that I like you. I’d love to meet you and see how we get along IRL.

LukeSkywalker: That’s great. I will text you with the details.

YodaVic: I can’t wait. Ttyl!

LukeSkywalker: Bye!

She started chopping the vegetables and prepared the meat. Then she cooked the beef and onions until browned before adding wine and beef stock to the pot and the rest of the ingredients. Vic reduced the heat, covered the pot and let it simmer before washing her hands and sitting down on a stool. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of finally meeting Luke. She just hoped that they would click in person as much as online. It would be a shame if they didn’t.

She just sat there for a while and just daydreamed before getting up to check on the stew when she heard loud cursing coming from her bathroom. She instantly ran to see what was going on, only to find her boss soaking wet from head to toe, his white t-shirt clinging to his perfectly shaped torso, making her mouth water. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him as she moved closer until she was standing right in front of him not caring that her bathroom was flooded and her feet were getting wet.

“You’re getting all wet,” he panted as he looked into her eyes. His eyes were dark and she could see the same desire in them as she felt herself. There was no way this wasn’t happening.

Vic smiled as she stood on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. “You have no idea how wet I already am,” his breath caught in his throat as she nuzzled his neck. “How wet I always am when I’m around you.”

“Hughes, we really shouldn’t be doing this,” he said as his hands gripped her hips, making Vic chuckle.

“Doesn’t feel like you want me to stop,” she said as she gazed into his eyes.

“I really don’t,” he moved closer. ”But we should.”

Vic moved closer. “I think you should just shut up and kiss me already. We’ve resisted long enough.” 

Their lips were only a few inches apart and Vic couldn’t take it any longer as she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. When he didn’t react, Vic started to pull away but before she could move away he grabbed her face in his hands and started kissing her in earnest. Vic smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth, letting their tongues tangle. She was sure she was about to combust. She had never felt anything like what she was feeling while kissing Ripley. He was a skilled kisser, soft and aggressive at the same time, taking and giving and Vic couldn’t wait to have his skilled tongue get her off. She moaned into the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him even closer, not caring that his clothes were wet. She needed them off. She tugged at his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, revealing his naked chest. She bit her lower lip while her hands explored his body, making him groan.

“You’re so hot,” she said as she kissed his chest, teasing one of his nipples while he kneaded her ass, pressing himself against her and letting her feel his hardness against her stomach.

“So are you. I’ve been thinking about this for weeks,” he confessed.

“Is that so?” he nodded. “What do you plan on doing with me now that you have me?”

He smirked as he removed her shirt, followed by her bra and then he just stared at her, licking his lips.

“God, you’re perfect,” he cupped her breast, squeezing it gently, making her moan. “I can’t wait to make you come over and over again,” he groaned.

Vic couldn’t wait any longer. “Bedroom, now!“ She ordered as he grabbed her ass and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, feeling him hard between her legs. 

Ripley carried her into the bedroom while kissing her neck, making Vic moan. When he finally reached her bed, he put her down. She smiled at him through hooded eyes before pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him, rolling her hips against his, driving him crazy.

“Oh fuck, Hughes. Hughes! Hughes? Hughes?”

Vic woke up with a start and stared into the concerned, gorgeous blue eyes of her boss.

“Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name for a while but you didn’t respond,” Vic didn’t trust her voice so she just nodded. “Are you sure? You look kinda flustered,” she nodded again and her instincts told her to flee and put some distance between them. So she got off the chair to run into her bathroom but her legs were wobbly from her fantasy that she stumbled but before she could hit the floor, Ripley already had his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him, making sure that she wouldn’t fall.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re kinda warm,” he noticed while Vic just nodded.

“I’m fine, really. I just need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” she took a deep breath, entangled herself from him and slowly walked away. 

Once she entered her bathroom, she went straight to the sink and looked into the mirror above. Ripley had been right, she looked rather flustered. She splashed her face with cold water and sighed.

“Get it together, Hughes. He is your boss and this shouldn't be happening. It would be the worst idea ever,” she mumbled before taking another deep breath and going back to the kitchen.   
  


* * *

Lucas smiled as he put his phone away. He was going to meet YodaVic soon and he couldn’t wait. It’s been a long time since he’s been on a date, so he really had no idea where to take her. He had to check that out once he got home but now he had to take care of Hughes’ pipes. He chuckled about that. He loved when she had those moments where she would just blurt out things. He found it very charming and amusing. He knew he was treading dangerous waters with her. The physical attraction he felt towards her, he had never felt with anyone else before and part of him wished he could explore that with her but that was impossible but at least he could enjoy some time with her as friends or whatever the hell you could call it.

He fixed the pipe without any problems and walked back to the kitchen where he found her sitting on a chair by the kitchen counter. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly agape, her breathing labored. Lucas couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was without a doubt the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. 

A small whimper escaped her mouth while she held onto the counter, her knuckles turning white.

_ Was she having a sex fantasy? Was she having a sex fantasy with him?  _ He wondered, trying not to get aroused by that thought.

Lucas had no idea what to do. Was he supposed to walk away and let her wake up on her own or was he supposed to interrupt her little fantasy? If he walked away without waking her, how far would that fantasy go? He would feel like a pervert to be in the other room while she was “riding” out her fantasy.

He made his decision and started calling her name but she didn’t react at first. After calling her a few more times, she finally snapped out of it and came to, looking flushed and embarrassed, avoiding his gaze. Lucas knew for sure that she was fantasizing about them together and how he wished that he could just cross that line. 

He asked if she was okay and she nodded not saying anything. She tried to get off the stool but stumbled. Lucas acted on instinct and before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around her, holding her upright so she wouldn’t fall. 

Her body was warm against his and he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened between them in her fantasy. 

He asked again if she was okay and she excused herself before pulling away from him and walking away.

He just stared after her, feeling slightly flustered himself, thinking about the dream he once had about her and he was sure he would probably have again tonight.

He wondered if maybe he should leave but when the delicious smell of stew hit his nostrils, he decided that there was no way he could leave.

He walked to the stove, removed the lid and stirred it, breathing it in which made his mouth water. 

“You better not be ruining my stew,” he heard and looked up to find Hughes standing in front of him, her face no longer flushed.

“I was just making sure it didn’t burn,” he replied. “You okay?” He put the lid back on and sat down on one of the chairs.

“Um, yeah. I was just. I fell asleep and had a nightmare,” she lied and Lucas smirked. “I’m okay now.”

“Well, that’s good. I was worried,” he smiled as she moved closer and sat down next to him.

“You worry too much,” she replied. “Makes you age faster and wrinkle more,” she teased, making him chuckle.

“First you yell at me for not caring enough and now you complain about me caring too much,” he teased back.

“Hey, I apologized for the yelling,” she defended herself.

“Yeah, but you never apologized for the first time.”

“And I won’t because you know I’m right,” she shrugged and Lucas loved that banter with her. 

“So, you think I’m doing a crappy job as a chief?”

“I didn’t say that. I was just saying that you weren’t doing a good job with Station 23. It’s the worst station and you know it.”

Lucas wanted to argue but she had a point. 23 was the one station that always gave him a major headache.

“Maybe I should promote you to captain and send you over there to whip them into shape,” he suggested and Vic laughed.

“I’m sure I’d do a better job than the current captain,” she shrugged.

“I’m sure you would,” he agreed.

“Are you mocking me?”

“Not at all. I think you will make an amazing captain someday. I look forward to that day,” he smiled.

She smiled back and he loved how her face lit up. “Thanks. That actually means a lot.”

“You’re welcome, Hughes.”

“How long have you been the Chief?” She asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."  


“About four years. It makes me the youngest chief in Seattle ever,” he said proudly.

“You sound very proud of that fact,” she teased.

“Well, I am. I worked really hard for this and sacrificed a lot for it.”

“Was it worth it?” No one had ever asked him that question except for his ex-wives.

“Most of the time yes but there are days when I think it was a mistake but those are few and far between,” he admitted.

“What’s next? I mean you’re already on top. What else do you want to achieve?” He furrowed his forehead. “I mean if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all. You’re right, I’m on top at my job and there is nowhere else to go. I think I want to work on my personal life now. Find someone to share my life with, get married and maybe have some kids.” She chuckled. “What? You can’t picture me as a husband and father?”

“That’s not it at all. I think you will make a great husband and dad someday. I’m sure you will make some lucky lady very happy,” she assured him while putting her hand over his and squeezing it gently before pulling away again.

“What about you? How do you feel about marriage and kids?”

“It’s too much too soon for now but eventually, I guess. Depends on whether or not I can find the right person.” 

“You know you will make some lucky guy really happy someday,” he told her and part of him wished that guy was him. She was so easy to talk to.

“Thanks, sir.”

Her body was turned towards his as she gazed into his eyes and he couldn’t look away. She was mesmerizing. Their heads moved closer but before anything could happen the alarm went off and they pulled away instantly. She jumped of the chair to check on the food while he busied himself otherwise.

“Um, could you grab us some beers from the fridge?” He just nodded and walked over to the fridge, grabbing two beers and handing her one while opening the second for himself and drowning half of it, making her raise her eyebrows at him.

“I was just really thirsty,” he explained while she nodded.

He wondered if he should apologize for what had almost happened but maybe it was best to just not bring it up and ignore it, pretend that it didn’t happen.

“The stew is done. If you want, you can set the table or do you want me to just put it in boxes to go?”

“Um, do you want me to go?” He didn’t know why he just asked her that.

“Oh, I… I would like the company unless you have somewhere else to be?”

Lucas couldn’t help but smile. “I’d love to stay,” he replied as she told him where to find bowls and cutlery.

“We could eat in front of the TV if you want?” She suggested and he nodded as he handed her the bowls to fill them with the delicious food before walking into her living room with her close behind.

They settled on her couch, keeping a safe distance between them before she turned on the TV.

“Anything you feel like watching?” She asked.

Lucas shrugged. “Whatever you feel like watching. I’m not picky. Though I would prefer something funny. I don’t feel like crying,” he blabbed and knew that he had revealed too much. “I didn’t mean that I would be crying just that I don’t want to watch anything sad that would make someone cry,” he tried to explain but he could tell that she was holding back laughter. “Just spit it out. I know you wanna say something about this.”

“What? No, there is nothing wrong with showing emotions.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No, I’m not. It’s nice when a man can show his softer side too. I like that,” she smiled before settling on a movie with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks called “You've Got Mail”. He had never seen it before but he did like both actors in Sleepless in Seattle, so he was sure he would like this one too.

Ten minutes into the film, he stood up from the couch, making her look up at him curiously. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just need a refill. I know I sound like a broken record but this is the best food I’ve ever eaten.”

“Thanks. Nana Hughes is probably smiling right now because of you.”

Lucas chuckled before walking into the kitchen to get more stew and more beer and walked back into the living room. She had moved and was sitting closer in the middle now. Lucas sat down beside her, their arms brushing but she didn’t move away, so he just leaned back and ate his food while watching the movie.

Halfway into the film, Lucas wondered if any of it was possible in real life. How big were the chances that he actually knew YodaVic already?

“Do you think things like that happen in real life?” Hughes asked and he chuckled.

“I was just wondering the same thing.”

“So you think it’s possible?”

“I think it’s just something that happens in the movies. It’s just a trope that is used for rom coms like when two people accidentally get married in Vegas while drunk. In reality that would never happen because you need a marriage license to make it legal and no chapel that wants to stay in business would marry two people while they are drunk,” she nodded.

“That makes sense,” she agreed. “Have you ever tried online dating?” He choked on his beer.

“What?”

“Have you ever tried online dating?” She repeated.

“No, I’m old school when it comes to dating,” he lied. He didn’t feel like revealing the truth to her. “What about you?”

“It’s not something I would sign up for on my own,” she joked.

They turned their attention back to the TV. “Do you mind if I put my feet up?”

“Go ahead,” she said as she made herself comfortable on her couch. “Could you just grab me the blanket on the chair first?” He reached for the blanket and handed it to her before putting his feet up on the table and watching the rest of the movie. He closed his eyes for just a moment and soon he was asleep just like her.

When he woke up, he was still on the couch with Hughes in his arms, her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist. She was smiling, looking peaceful and content and Lucas couldn’t help but tighten his arm around her hip, pulling her closer. She sighed but didn’t wake up instead she snuggled closer to him, her nose nuzzling his neck. Lucas forgot how to breathe in that moment. Part of him wanting to stay like this forever but that couldn’t happen. He was her boss and right now he was taking advantage of the situation.

He sighed before slowly removing his hand from her hip. He carefully entangled himself from her and laid her down on the couch, pulling the blanket over her sleeping form before grabbing the bowls and empty bottles. He walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up.   
  


* * *

  
When Vic woke up, she realized that she was lying on her couch but Ripley was gone. She wondered if he had just left without saying goodbye until she heard the kitchen sink running. She slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen to find him washing the dishes. 

He turned around when he heard her clear her throat.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” He asked and smiled at her, a goofy sort of grin that Vic had never seen before and made him look adorable. Vic simply nodded, smiling back before walking to the fridge and pulling out a box of ice cream from the freezer.

She grabbed two spoons and sat down. “Ice cream tastes best when you share it,” she said with her mouth full, making him chuckle before sitting down beside her and taking the other spoon. “Thanks for cleaning up.”

“It’s the least I could do after you cooked for me. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome. Thanks for keeping me company.”

“So it wasn’t awful hanging out with the boss?” He teased.

“It was okay,” she teased back. “No but for real. I wasn’t really looking forward to spending the day by myself since all my friends were busy so I’m glad that I ran into you.”

“Me too.” He confessed.

“You’re just happy you got stew,” she joked.

“That I am but I also really enjoy your company, Hughes. It’s easy to talk to you as long as you are not yelling at me,” they both laughed.

“Well, you better not give me a reason to yell at you.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault then?” He raised an eyebrow while stuffing his mouth with ice cream.

“It’s always the guy’s fault,” Vic countered, making him shake his head.

“Is that so?” A smile played on his lips, his eyes sparkling.

“Of course,” she gazed into his eyes and smirked and it felt like before when they had almost kissed but he broke the eye contact and put the spoon away.

“Um, I think I should probably leave. It’s getting late.”

“Sure. You probably have other plans for tonight. I didn’t mean to keep you,” she tried her best not to sound disappointed.

“I could have left if I wanted to,” he replied and Vic grinned. She was glad that he had stayed.

“I guess. I take it you want to take some of that stew home with you. I made way too much for just myself.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like that very much,” he smiled from ear to ear, looking like a kid on Christmas.

“Happy to,” she replied before standing up and looking for some Tupperware to fill with food. “Here you go,” she handed him a bag with several boxes.

“You barely left anything for yourself,” he noticed.

“Well, I know the recipe,” she joked.

“Don’t remind me,” he pouted, making her laugh. 

“Well, you can always just come over if you feel like stew and company,” she told him, making him look at her in surprise.

“Is that an invitation?” Vic knew that she should tell him that she was joking but she couldn’t.

“I guess it is. Like I said. I really enjoyed having you here,” she smiled. “Plus, I might need a handyman again if something else breaks or bursts in this apartment,” he laughed.

“Deal,” he said as he outstretched his hand. Vic shook it before leaning in and kissing his cheek. She noticed that his beard was softer than she expected, wondered how it would feel all over her body. She sighed and quickly pulled away to put some distance between them. “Thanks again, Hughes,” he said as she walked him to the front door.

“Have a great rest of your night, Chief,” she replied as he left and she closed the door behind him.

She knew that it was a bad idea to have him over in the first place and an even worse idea to repeat that but she couldn’t help but enjoy being with him. She knew that it could never be and hoped that she would feel the same with Luke when she met him. He was at least not off limits like her boss.


	4. One step forward, two steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hughes and Ripley spent some time together outside of work while Luke and Vic make plans for their date and get to know each other even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. My time is very limited at the moment. This chapter is quite long and hopefully makes up for the long wait. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks everyone who is still reading and thanks for the kudos and comments <3

It's been four days since Vic's "dinner date" with her boss at her place and he hasn't been back at the station since then. He had to take care of chiefly business as Travis called it. The day was slow as she was lying in her bunk room, her chores all done, when her phone chimed. She immediately knew that it was Luke and smiled because they were going to have their first date soon. She just needed to know when and where.

**LukeSkywalker:** Hi!

**YodaVic:** Hey, I was wondering when I'd hear from you again.

**LukeSkywalker:** Sorry, I've been busy.

**YodaVic:** It's okay. Are you still up for our first date?

**LukeSkywalker:** That's all I've been thinking about. I was trying to come up with the perfect date. 

**YodaVic:** Any luck?

**LukeSkywalker:** Yeah, actually I have the perfect thing in mind. Since we both love sushi so much, I was thinking we could go to this restaurant where they teach you how to prepare your own and then we can eat it afterwards. I've always wanted to try but never had anyone to go with.

**YodaVic:** Well, you're lucky you have me because that sounds like the perfect date. I can't wait.

**LukeSkywalker:** I can't wait either. Are you free on Saturday 7PM?

**YodaVic:** As luck would have it, I am.

**LukeSkywalker: ** Perfect. I will send you the address. 

**YodaVic:** Great. Very excited to finally put a face to you.

**LukeSkywalker:** Same here. I hope you won't be disappointed though. As you know it's been a while since my last date.

**YodaVic:** I won't because I really like you. 

**LukeSkywalker:** That's good because I like you too ;) So what are you up to?

**YodaVic:** Nothing much. It's a slow day at work, so I'm just relaxing. What about you?

**LukeSkywalker:** Trying to come up with a solution for a problem at work.

**YodaVic:** Is it something I can help you with?

**LukeSkywalker:** Not really. I'm trying to fill this position but I just can't seem to find the right person for the job. I need someone I can trust and none of the candidates are good enough. This is giving me a bigger headache than it should.

**YodaVic:** I'm really sorry to hear that. Is there anyone you have in mind that would be good enough?

**LukeSkywalker:** Actually there is but I haven't talked to him in almost 15 years.

YodaVic: Wow, that's a long time. What happened? 

**LukeSkywalker:** ...

**YodaVic:** You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

**LukeSkywalker:** That's not it. I just don't know how you will feel about me when I tell you.

**YodaVic:** I promise I won't judge.

**LukeSkywalker:** We used to be best friends but then his wife Claire got into a car accident and I had to act fast and I made a medical decision that cost him the love of his life. After she died, he couldn't forgive me instead he quit his job and moved away. Shortly after, my second marriage fell apart and my personal life kinda became non existent. Over the years, I have advanced at work and now I'm running the department but doing this job hasn't been the same since he left. We were a team and worked so well together.

**YodaVic:** You miss him, don't you?

**LukeSkywalker:** I do. He was one of those people that really saw me and understood me. I hate myself for taking Claire away from him. She was amazing and he loved her so much. 

**YodaVic:** It's not your fault. Sometimes bad things just happen and we can't control or stop them.

**LukeSkywalker:** Deep down I know that but...

**YodaVic:** You still feel guilty.

**LukeSkywalker:** Yeah.

**YodaVic:** You know 15 years is a long time to hold a grudge. Maybe you should try and give him a call? Maybe you two can smooth things over and he can come home and you can start rebuilding your friendship?

**LukeSkywalker:** I would like that very much but I'm not sure it's a good idea.

**YodaVic:** You don't really have anything to lose. 

**LukeSkywalker:** I guess you're right.

**YodaVic:** Just call him. Friendships are important. I don't know what I would do without my friends.

**LukeSkywalker:** It sounds like you have some great ones.

**YodaVic:** I do. I'm just not a fan when they interfere with my love life but I can't say that I'm mad about this dating app anymore becauseI wouldn't have met you.

**LukeSkywalker:** Me too. My sister was teasing me about this actually.

**YodaVic:** You talked to your sister about me?

**LukeSkywalker:** I talk to her about all the important things in my life.

**YodaVic:** I'm important to you?

**LukeSkywalker:** You're becoming an important part in my life and I'm really excited to see where this goes once we meet. I hope you'll still like me when we meet.

**YodaVic:** I'm sure I will. I hope the same.

**LukeSkywalker:** I can't imagine a universe where I wouldn't like you. You seem very likeable.

**YodaVic:** I will remind you of that when you run away scared and disappointed LOL

**LukeSkywalker:** Won't happen. I promise.

**YodaVic:** I will hold you to that promise.

**LukeSkywalker:** I wouldn't expect anything less LOL

**YodaVic:** Sorry but I gotta go. Work is calling. Ttyl!

**LukeSkywalker:** Okay. Bye.

Vic put her phone away and ran downstairs to the aid car where Travis was already waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" He complained.

"Sorry, I was texting," she apologized.

"With Luke?" Travis wiggled his eyebrows as she jumped into the car and they drove off.

Vic didn't answer, just blushed. "Oh, spill! What happened?"

"I'm finally gonna meet him. On Saturday. He is taking me to this sushi place where you make your own and then we can eat it afterwards. I always wanted to try that."

"Sounds like fun. Sounds very creative. I give him points for that."

"Yeah," she answered somewhat absentmindedly. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just he opened up about something really personal. I mean it's not the first time that he did but this one was different."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Travis wondered.

"I think it's good. It's nice that he trusts me and feels like he can share something like that with me," she smiled.

"That's good. Were you busy talking to him the other day as well?" Vic looked confused. "I tried calling you but you didn't pick up," he explained and Vic did her best to ignore him. She had almost forgotten that Travis had called her while she was watching TV with Ripley but she had ignored his calls because what was she supposed to tell him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied.

"Come on, Vic. Spit it out. Where were you if you weren't busy with Luke?"

"Nowhere. I was at home," she replied.

"Then why didn't you pick up?" He asked curiously.

"I was busy," Travis was not going to let this go. What would he think if she told him that she spent the day with Ripley.

"Busy with what? Or was it a who? Are you dating two people at the same time?"

"I'm not dating anyone. Luke and I are not dating... yet and neither are Ri..." she stopped herself before she could blurt out her boss's name but she knew that it was too late. Travis was like a dog with a bone. He wouldn't let go of this.

"Okay, you don't get to stop there. Who is Ri...?"

"No one," she blushed.

"Oh, that blush tells a different story. Tell me! Come on, I thought I'm your best friend."

"You  _ are _ my best friend," she assured him while rolling her eyes.

"Then why don't you tell me who you spent the day with?" He pouted.

"There is nothing to tell."

"Doesn't sound like it. It must be someone I know or you wouldn't hesitate to tell me his name," Vic blushed again. "Is it someone from the department?" He asked jokingly but Vic didn't reply and blushed instead. "Oh my God, it is," Travis exclaimed. "This sounds scandalous."

"Nope. Nothing scandalous," Vic denied.

"I mean the most scandalous person I can think of would be Ripley but even you wouldn't be that stupid to have the bosses' boss' boss over," Travis said. Vic stayed silent. She didn't trust herself to speak which she knew gave her away. "Are you insane? Please tell me you're not sleeping with the big boss. No matter how hot he is or how great his hair is, it ain't worth losing your job over."

"No, I'm not sleeping with him," she said defensively. 

"But he was at your place. Why would he be at your place?"

"I ran into him and invited him over for stew," Travis raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I mean actual stew and not sex. I cooked and he fixed my sink and then we watched a movie and he left. Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? That sounds like plenty happened. I mean I don't spend my days off with my boss," he shrieked.

"Will you stop being so over-dramatic. It was just one day for a couple of hours. That's all."

"Yeah right," he replied, earning himself a glare from Vic. "Okay, I'll stop. So, what is he like when he is not the chief?"

"Um, normal, I guess," she answered. She didn't really know what she was supposed to say.

"Is that all I'm getting? Come on, Vic. Give me the dirt. Why did you invite him over in the first place?" He wondered.

"I don't know," he raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't for sex. I guess I just didn't want to be alone," Vic admitted.

"You could have called me or one of your other friends. Why him?"

"Because I ran into him and just asked him without thinking. Besides he is sorta seeing someone so there is nothing going on between the two of us and we are not going to talk about this anymore," she said as she pulled over and jumped out of the car to help their victim. She really didn't want to deal with Travis and his questions but she knew that he would bring Ripley up again eventually.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas stared at his phone and thought about what Vic had said. Sully's friendship had been important to him fifteen years ago and he was missing his former best friend. He wanted him to come back home but should he really just call him out of the blue after so many years? Would Sully even pick up?

Lucas shoved his phone to the side and sighed before returning to his paperwork. He couldn't do this right now. He needed to think first. Needed to think of what to say to him. He couldn't just call him and offer him a job. There was so much history there. He needed a plan and he needed to prepare for this call. 

After he finished up his work at headquarters, he headed to Station 19. He knew that they were out on a call, so he wasn't surprised to find the station empty. He made himself comfortable in the office and then just stared at his phone. Several minutes went by before he finally picked it up and dialed a number that he hadn't in years. He didn't even know if it still worked.

It rang a couple of times before he heard the familiar, gruffly voice of his former best friend.

"Sullivan," he heard but remained silent. He had no idea what to say. "Luke, you know that I do have caller ID," that surprised him. He didn't expect Sully to still have his number.

"Hi Sully," he paused. "I... I just wanted to... I guess I just wanted to see how you're doing. It's been a long time."

"It has..." Sully replied. "What is it that you want Luke?" He definitely didn't sound happy to hear from him. Lucas wasn't sure what to do next.

"Um, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Well, you called, so talk." 

"I was thinking we could do it in person. I can fly to Montana," Lucas offered hoping that he would agree to meet.

"That won't work," Sully answered and Lucas slumped his shoulders. He should have known that he wouldn't want to see him. "But I'm gonna be in Seattle. We can meet on Saturday at seven." Lucas didn't quite expect that. He couldn't help but smile until he realized that his date with Vic was supposed to be at the same time. He was looking forward to seeing her but he also really wanted his friend back and feared that if he said no now that Sully wouldn't wanna meet at all.

"Are you still there, Luke?" Lucas had to make a decision.

"Yeah, I'm here. Saturday sounds perfect. See you at Joe's?" He made up his mind and hoped that Vic would understand.

"See you at Joe's. And Luke,..." there was a brief pause. "You're paying." Lucas chuckled.

"Sure. I'll see you on Saturday."

Lucas hung up and smiled. This went better than he thought. He didn't expect him to agree to meet. Should he have reached out sooner? Maybe if he had his life would have gone differently.

He sighed as he looked at his watch and realized that it was dinner time. He figured he could do something nice for "his" station and since cooking was out of the question - he wanted to do something nice for them and not poison them - he ordered several pizzas.

A little while later the team arrived back at the station just in time for the pizzas to be delivered as well.

"Thank you," Lucas paid for the food as Hughes approached.

"Chief Ripley, hello," he heard her greet him, looking slightly surprised. "I thought you're at headquarters today?"

"I was and now I'm here," he replied while smiling at her. He couldn't help it. She looked beautiful with her hair in braids and her face almost completely free of make up and her smile made him weak in the knees.

"Admit it, you were missing us," she said playfully while taking some of the pizzas off his hands, her hand brushed against his, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Maybe I was missing  _ you _ ," he whispered, making her stumble. "I mean all of you of course," he quickly corrected himself.

"Of course," she gave him a knowing smile as she climbed the stairs to the beanery with Lucas following close behind. He had to reprimand himself for staring at her ass but it was hard to look away since she really had a nice one. This woman was going to get him in so much trouble one day, he was sure of it. He just didn't know if he wanted to do anything to stop it or even could do anything to stop it.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning, Vic was sitting in a diner with Andy and Maya having breakfast after their shift.

"Okay, Vic. What is going on between you and Ripley?" Maya suddenly asked, making her choke on her coffee.

"I'm gonna kill Travis. Can't keep his mouth shut to save his life," she muttered.

"What does Travis have to do with this?" Maya asked.

Did she just out herself? "Um, nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Yeah, definitely not," Andy shook her head. "Since Travis seems to know something I gotta ask. Is there something going on between you and Ripley? I mean the way he looked at you during dinner last night."

"What are you talking about?" Vic wondered. Ripley acted the way he always did around her. She hadn't noticed him acting any differently or was she so used to him acting a certain way when around her that she didn't even notice it anymore like the others? 

"Didn't you notice how he was checking you out the entire time and refilling your glass and he was very attentive," Maya answered. 

"He was just being polite," Vic insisted. The last thing Vic needed was more people to think that her and Ripley were sleeping together when they weren't. At least not in reality. In her dreams was a whole different story though.

"Well, he certainly didn't fill up my glass or bring me extra napkins and I was actually sitting next to him," Andy explained. "And I don't think there is anything polite about being checked out unless you like it." Vic blushed. 

"Oh my God, you do like it," Maya noticed. "So Travis has also noticed then?" Maya asked.

Vic stared at her and just nodded. "Yeah, but there is nothing going on."

"I think Ripley has a crush on you and with the way you are blushing I think you have a crush on him too," Maya wiggled her eyebrows. "I mean I can't blame you. He is one fine piece of ass."

"There is more to him than just his looks," Vic replied and regretted it instantly. She knew how that must have sounded like to her friends.

"So you do have a crush on him?" Andy smirked.

"Aww, that's so cute that you two are into each other. Too bad it's against the rules because you two would make beautiful kids," Maya teased which Vic chose to ignore.

"No, I don't have a crush on him. I'm just saying that there is more to people than just their looks."

"And what are Ripley's qualities?" Maya wondered.

"How would I know? It's not like we hang out on our days off," Vic lied as her phone chimed with a new message from Luke. "Excuse me. I gotta take this."

**LukeSkywalker:** Hey, I have good and bad news.

**YodaVic:** Oh?

**LukeSkywalker:** I talked to my friend and he is willing to meet with me.

**YodaVic:** This is amazing. I'm so happy for you, What's the bad news then?

**LukeSkywalker: ** He wants to meet on Saturday at 7 and I know we were supposed to go on our first date that day but I agreed to meet him and I hope you are not upset with me for it. I just couldn't say no and have him back out entirely.

**YodaVic: ** I won't lie. I'm disappointed that we won't get to meet but I'm happy for you Luke. Truly. Like I said, friends are important.

**LukeSkywalker:** Thank you, Vic. I knew you'd understand. 

**YodaVic:** You're welcome. And speaking of friends, I'm having breakfast with my girlfriends who are getting impatient, so I gotta go. Ttyl!

**LukeSkywalker:** Okay. Thanks again. This wouldn't have happened without you.

Vic put her phone away again and smiled at his words before sighing. She was really looking forward to her date with him but she wasn't lying when she told him that friends were important. She hoped he could work things out with his friend.

"Everything okay, Vic?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I... I was just supposed to meet this guy on Saturday but he had to cancel."

"What guy?" Maya asked with interest, Ripley already forgotten.

"Travis signed me up on this dating site and I met a guy there who is really sweet and we get along really well and have been chatting for a while and we were supposed to have our first date on Saturday but he has this other thing going on that is really important and so he had to cancel," Vic explained.

"Oh, he is totally married," Maya said with her mouth full.

"What? Why would you say that?" Maya shrugged. "He is not married. He used to be but that was a long time ago. He is meeting a friend he hasn't seen in years and it's important to him which he also explained to me."

"Wow, no need to bite my head off. Okay, so he is not married then," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. I was just really looking forward to the date."

"We can see that," Andy chuckled.

"So tell us about this guy. What does he look like?"

"I don't know. His profile pic doesn't show his face," when her friends gave her a confused look she pulled out her phone and showed them the photo.

"Oh, him on that bike is hot. He should totally give you a ride," Maya wiggled her eyebrows and Vic just rolled her eyes. That was so typical for her friend.

"And he does have a nice body. He must be working out," Andy noticed. "What does he do for a living?"

"We don't talk much about our jobs but I think he is a doctor. He mentioned having to make medical decisions and running his own department so."

"Oh wow. And what do you two talk about?" Vic didn't answer. "Come on, Vic. Give us something. Did you two have cyber sex?" Maya moved her chair closer to Vic and stared her down.

"Will you back up a bit. You're making me uncomfortable," Vic joked as Maya put some distance between them.

"We talk about our lives mostly. I don't know I think we just click and get along. There is something sweet and honest about him that I like and he gets me."

"Well, Ripley won't like having competition," Andy teased, making Maya laugh.

"Will you two stop with that Ripley nonsense. There is nothing going on there and he is seeing someone," Vic sighed annoyed.

"Funny that you know such a private detail about him," Andy noticed.

"If you say so," Maya winked at her, obviously not believing her.

"Will you two shut up before anyone hears this and gets the wrong idea and this lands Ripley in trouble. There is nothing going on between us. He is my boss and I'm his subordinate. End of story," she half-yelled at them.

"Wow, no need to get upset about it. We were just teasing you," Maya replied.

"Yeah well, stop it."

"Okay. Okay. No need to get aggressive over this," Andy tried to calm her down.

"Sorry but you guys know how easily rumors start. I don't want to be a rumor."

"Okay, nothing is going on between you two but you have to admit that you two have chemistry," Maya wouldn't let go of it.

"What does that even mean?" Vic wondered.

"Well, if this was a movie then people would be rooting for the two of you to get together by the end of it."

"This is not a movie though. This is real life and you can root for us all you want but there won't be a happy ending here."

"But what if he wasn't our boss?" Andy asked.

"He is our boss and that won't change. So there is no point in wondering about any of this," Vic sighed. She really didn't want to think about Ripley anymore. "So, can we just drop the subject and talk about something else instead?"

Vic looked at Andy. "How are things with you and Ryan or is it still Jack or maybe there is someone else entirely?" Then she looked at Maya. "And how are things with Dearborn? Any more hookups with the enemy?"

They both ignored her question, looking quite uncomfortable. "See, it's not so much fun when you are the one being put on the spot. Is it?" Vic said smugly before stuffing her mouth with french toast.  
  


* * *

  
Vic decided to go to the mall after breakfast to look for some new clothes. The date with Luke may have been canceled for now but they would get to do it eventually and she had some free time on her hands and was in the mood to go shopping. She was glad that Andy and Maya were busy and couldn't come with her since she really didn't like playing 20 questions with them about her and Ripley especially since there was nothing to tell. 

**YodaVic:** What's your favorite color?

She texted Luke as she entered a store. She wasn't sure whether she should get a dress - she wasn't really one to wear dresses - or just get a pretty new shirt that she could pair with some skinny jeans and a nice jacket - she had plenty of those at home.

"Hughes?" she heard the familiar voice of the last person she expected to see at this place.

"Chief, hi!" She smiled nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a gift for my sister. What about you?" Should she tell him the truth or lie? There was no reason for her to lie. He was just her boss and she was allowed to date people. It wasn't like she was going on a date with another firefighter. "Hughes?" She heard again.

"Sorry, um I was just looking for some new clothes. Nothing special," Vic really had no idea why she just had just lied to him which was a lie because she knew exactly why she lied but wasn't ready to admit it to herself. "You know, I'm not sure any of those dresses would actually look good on you," she teased, making him chuckle.

"Gee, thanks Hughes. Don't say it too loud or people will think the Fire Chief likes to wear dresses," he laughed. "I'm really just looking for a present for my sister," he insisted.

"If you say so," she continued her teasing and he shook his head at her.

"Maybe you can help me? If you have some time of course. I'm really not good with this. I know that she likes the color purple and I know her size but I wouldn't know what to get her," Vic really was starting to have a hard time saying no to Ripley. What was it about this guy that just made her want to spend time with him?

"Um, okay. And you're sure you want to get her something to wear?"

"Well, I was thinking since she always complains about not having had a proper date since her and Mark had the kids, I could get her a nice dress that she could wear on a date with him while I take care of the kids."

Vic smiled at him. "That sounds really sweet," she hated that every time she would spend time with him he would show her this different side of him that made her feel drawn to him. She knew this was eventually going to land her in trouble. This attraction to him was going to become a problem.

"Don't sound so surprised," he teased. 

"I'm not. It's just really thoughtful," she smiled as she walked away from him, looking for purple dresses, hearing him follow her.

Half an hour later, they had found three gorgeous dresses that he couldn't decide on when a saleswoman approached them smiling. "Those are really stunning. You should try them on so your boyfriend can see what they look like on you," she said as she grabbed the items and walked away before either of them could correct her or say no. 

They followed her to a changing room. "Your boyfriend can sit over there with the other guys," she pointed at several men who were looking rather bored, waiting for the wives, girlfriends or daughters. Vic couldn't help but laugh and pity them. They looked rather miserable.

"He's not my boyfriend." "I'm not her boyfriend." They said in unison and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your husband can wait over there," the saleswoman corrected herself and walked towards one of the rooms once again not letting them explain.

"I guess you're my husband for today," Vic joked while Ripley shook his head.

"I guess I am. I guess we have no other choice then," he replied before sitting down with the other men while Vic walked into the changing room. 

As she looked at the dresses she thought that maybe one of them would look nice for her date with Luke. She ignored the voice that was telling her that it would also look nice on a date with Ripley because that was certainly not going to happen. Ever.

She checked her phone again to see if he had replied but there was nothing, so she put it away and undressed to try on the first dress which was a halter backless cocktail dress. The skirt was a mix of tulle and lace and the bodice had beautiful sequins all over it. Vic admired herself in the mirror and had to admit that it really looked beautiful on her. She slowly stepped outside the changing room and all the guys heads perked up, making her feel like being put on the spot but when she looked at Ripley's face she forgot all about the other guys. He looked slightly in awe, his eyes sparkled while he smiled at her, that goofy grin that she liked so much that sometimes she felt was only meant for her. He stood up and walked towards her.

"What do you think?" She wondered, hoping that he liked it.

"Wow," he replied, making her blush and her heart pound. "Um, I think that's the perfect dress for my sister. She will love it." He quickly recovered and Vic couldn't hide her smile.

"So you don't want me to try on the other dresses then?" She tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Oh, no. You should definitely try them on. I mean, I'm just a guy. What do I know about clothes?" He replied, making Vic laugh. 

"Okay, go sit back down," she told him as he walked back to the other guys. Vic smiled before turning around to walk back to the changing room.

"Your wife is gorgeous. You are very lucky," she heard someone say and turned her head to watch Ripley nod his head at him, making her blush again. If only he wasn't her boss. Things could be so different.

She changed into the next dress, an off the shoulder high low cocktail dress. It was simple and cute. It was more her style than the previous one. 

She walked out and once again the guys stared at her before giving her a thumbs up, making her laugh. She looked at Ripley who smiled fondly at her before giving her a thumbs up as well. She shook her head before walking back into the changing room for the last dress.

Vic groaned when the zipper of the dress got stuck. She didn't want to rip it so she poked her head out to find Ripley sitting alone. All the other guys must have left already.

"Everything okay?" He asked and Vic shook her head. He stood up immediately and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"The zipper got stuck. I need your help," she told him and turned around to show him. She could hear him inhale sharply.

"Maybe I should call someone to help you," he suggested.

Vic looked at him over her shoulder. "Don't be silly. It's just a zipper," she assured him as he stepped into the room and stood right behind her. He was so close and Vic could feel his warm breath against her skin as his hands pulled on the zipper, his fingers brushing against her skin. "Careful, you don't want to rip the dress," she said breathlessly.

His hands abandoned the zipper as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against him. "What if I do want to rip it?" He whispered into her ear and Vic felt weak in the knees hearing his husky voice.

"Then what are you waiting for. I ain't stopping you," she turned in his arms and smiled wickedly before fusing their lips together in a hot, desperate kiss, their tongues tangling together, hands wandering.

"I've wanted to do this for weeks," he moaned as he kissed down her neck while one hand pulled at the zipper and the other one cupped her breast squeezing it, making her moan into his ear.

"I've been dreaming of this moment," she sighed. "In my dream, we were in my bed but the changing room will do. I want you. Now!"

Vic wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up and pressed her against the mirror.

"Are you sure you want this? There is no going back if we do this," Vic just nodded. He smirked before his lips attacked her neck again.  
  


* * *

  
"Oh god, Chief Ripley. Chief! Chief!" Lucas almost jumped out of the seat when he heard Hughes' voice. "Sir, are you okay? You look kinda pale. You are not having a heart attack, are you?" She asked concerned as he shook his head and she sighed in relief. It was all just a dream. "Good because I wouldn't know how to explain this to anyone if you were to have one."

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hughes," he assured her and smiled. "I see you tried on the third dress," he changed the subject, admiring the dress on her perfect body.

"Yeah. I had a bit of trouble with the zipper but I managed to get it unstuck. What do you think?" She asked and twirled around in front of him and it was definitely not Jennifer but Hughes. It looked perfect on her. Lucas did his best to not stare at the plunging neckline and her beautiful breasts that just a moment ago he was squeezing in his fantasy. 

"I think it looks perfect on you. You should get it for yourself," he replied, making her smile and Lucas was sure that it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life and he needed to get the hell away from her before he actually did what he had just dreamed about.

"Thanks. I might just do that but maybe in a different color. If they have it. I'm gonna go and change back."

Lucas watched her walk away, swaying her hips seductively and he swore that she would be the death of him. He sighed and shook his head, cursing himself for his thoughts. He needed to get his head out of the gutter. He was not going to risk his entire career that he worked hard for and that cost him two marriages for a one night stand and that was all this was going to be. He told himself that his interest in her was purely physical. He couldn't possibly have genuine feelings for her since he barely even knew her but he had gotten to know Vic who was smart and funny and kind and totally what he was looking for in a woman. In addition to ruining his own career, he wasn't going to ruin Hughes career just because he had the hots for her. This was not who he was. What was he even thinking, asking her to help him pick out a present for Jennifer? He was sure he had lost his mind because that was not him.

"Are you okay?" She asked curiously and he just nodded. "Here is the dress for your sister," she handed it to him, her fingers brushing against his. There was this spark again. That undeniable spark between them that made it impossible to think clearly but he had to. 

"Thanks. I'm gonna go and pay for it. Thanks again for your help, Hughes. I promise this won't happen again," he assured her. She screwed up her face in confusion.

"It's no big deal. I really didn't mind helping you," she replied while smiling. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab lunch. There is a nice restaurant just around the corner," she said looking hopeful but he really shouldn't be doing this.

"I'm sorry but I have things I need to take care of, Hughes. Thanks again for your help. I gotta go," he excused himself and left without looking back.

He paid and left the mall in a hurry. He knew that it made him look like an ass to just leave her like that but he needed to put some distance between them. Those dreams and fantasies where she played the lead role needed to stop before he had to write himself up for inappropriate behavior.

He entered his car and sighed once more as his phone chimed. He hadn't even noticed that he had left it in the car. He picked it up and found two new messages. One was from Jen asking him to come over for dinner. He smiled as he thought of spending time with his nieces and nephews. He hadn't seen them in over a week and had missed them. He quickly replied that he would bring the wine before he checked the second message which was from Vic and made him smile as well.

**LukeSkywalker:** It's a tie between blue and green. What about you?

**YodaVic:** I really love coral and red. Those colors look really good on me ;)

**LukeSkywalker:** I'm sure that any color looks good on you.

**YodaVic:** You're right ;p So any plans for tonight?

**LukeSkywalker:** Actually, I'm hanging out with the little ones. I haven't seen them in a while and I missed them.

**YodaVic:** I do really like uncle Luke. 

**LukeSkywalker:** Is that so?

**YodaVic: ** Yes, very much. I hope someday I get to see you with them.

**LukeSkywalker:** I hope so too. That reminds me, I didn't cancel the reservation for the sushi class on Saturday. 

**YodaVic:** Oh? Did your plans with your friend fall through?

**LukeSkywalker:** No, we are still on but if you want to you can still go with a friend. I'm sure it would be fun.

**YodaVic:** Um, why don't you go with your friend?

**LukeSkywalker:** He ain't the sushi type of guy, more like beer and steaks.

**YodaVic:** Oh, okay. Well, in that case I will totally go and I will tell you all about it afterwards.

**LukeSkywalker:** I'd like that very much :)

**YodaVic:** How's your day?

**LukeSkywalker:** It's good. Got some shopping done and now I'm on my way home.

**YodaVic:** I sure hope you aren't texting and driving, mister.

**LukeSkywalker:** I'm not. That would be very irresponsible.

**YodaVic:** Right, I forgot that you are Mr. Responsible.

**LukeSkywalker:** It's a good quality to possess. 

**YodaVic:** It definitely is.

**LukeSkywalker:** I'd love to chat some more but I promised Jen to bring the wine and I wanna buy some gifts for her little monsters. Gotta remain their favorite uncle.

**YodaVic:** You're their only uncle LOL You are spoiling those kids. 

**LukeSkywalker:** True but I love doing it.

**YodaVic:** I know. Just one more thing I like about you.

**LukeSkywalker:** Oh really? And what are the other things?

**YodaVic:** I thought you had errands to run?

**LukeSkywalker:** I do but you are not getting out of this that easily. 

**YodaVic:** You really want me to list the things I like about you?

**LukeSkywalker:** Yeah.

**YodaVic:** Okay. I like that you are funny and goofy. A text from you makes me smile and makes my day better immediately. I like how much you care for your sister's kids. Makes you great dad material ;) I like that we can talk about everything and that I feel like I can trust you and open up to you. It's not an easy thing for me to do. Is that enough for you ego?

**LukeSkywalker:** There you go and have to ruin a beautiful moment ;p

**YodaVic:** LOL you're impossible.

**LukeSkywalker: ** You like me that way. 

**YodaVic:** Yes, I do. Also, I expect a list of all the things you like about me. 

**LukeSkywalker:** I can do that. 

**YodaVic:** Good. Now I won't keep you any longer from your errands. Have fun with your family tonight. 

**LukeSkywalker:** Thank you. Enjoy your day, Vic.

Lucas signed off and grinned. Vic was so easy to talk to. He really liked that about her. He couldn't wait to actually meet her and put a face to her personality. He was sure he would like it. Maybe even love it.  
  


* * *

  
Vic was confused and hurt when Ripley just up and left like the devil himself was chasing him. She had no idea what she had done wrong. She probably shouldn't have asked him for lunch but she just felt like it would be nice to hang out some more but it looked like he didn't want that and although it shouldn't it did hurt her.

She was ready to leave the mall when Luke finally replied to her question about his favorite color and it made her forget all about Ripley's weird behavior and put a smile on her face. They texted back and forth for a while and Vic couldn't help but grin at how excited he was to see his nieces and nephews again. It made him even more attractive to her. He loved his sister's kids like they were his own and that was one of the sweetest things. Vic was sure that he would make a great dad someday.

When he mentioned that he hadn't canceled the reservation for their date she was hopeful for a moment but sadly he was still on with his former best friend. Vic felt bad for hoping that his friend had canceled because she really wanted to see him but she knew that connecting with his friend was important to Luke so she was glad that it was still happening. Their date wasn't running away.

She smiled when he told her that she should go anyway and bring her friend. Vic knew that Travis would love it. If she couldn't hang out with Luke, she was going to spend the time with her best friend. It was long overdue since they hadn't spent much time together lately so the sushi date was definitely something she wanted to do with Travis.

After finishing her conversation with Luke, she went back to the store and looked for the dress she had tried on earlier in either blue or green. She found both colors but hated the fabric of the blue one but the green one was a much better fit and really looked gorgeous against her caramel skin. She was sure that it would knock Luke of his socks with the plunging neckline that showed of her breasts in a sexy yet tasteful way. The dress was the perfect tease.

She paid and grabbed some food on her way out before heading home.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas loved putting his sister's kids to bed and they loved it when their uncle Luke read them bedtime stories because he would always do the funny voices. It was one of his favorite things to do and he couldn't wait to do the same with his own kids. 

When the kids were finally asleep, he walked downstairs and caught a private moment between Jennifer and her husband, Mark. They were hugging before he kissed her lips and caressed her cheek lovingly and then left for his night shift at the hospital.

Lucas smiled at that. He was glad that his sister had found someone who was good and loved her as much as Mark did but at the same time he was a little bit jealous because he was craving what they had. Love and companionship, someone to spend the rest of his life with and start a family with.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out two glasses which he filled with the red wine he brought before walking into the living room to find Jennifer sitting on the couch, deep in thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?" She nodded as he handed her the glass and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I just hate when he has to work so late," she replied sadly. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Lucas. Something is wrong. I can tell. You were here during dinner but not really here. Where were you?" Leave it to his sister to have noticed that something was wrong. "Is this about Vic? Did something happen? Did you two finally meet? Oh my God, please tell me that it wasn't a complete disaster. I had such high hopes for the two of you," she asked a million questions, making him chuckle.

"Jen, take a deep breath. One question at a time. No, we haven't met and it's not exactly about her," he rubbed his beard. "It's about Hughes."

"Hughes, as in the one that yelled at you during peer reviews and then again at the skyscraper?"

"That's the one," he admitted. He had told Jen all about Hughes back when she had yelled at him, both times and she had looked at him with a smirk.

"I should have known that there was something going on when you started ranting about her the night of the peer review. I have never seen you so upset and intrigued by anyone. Ever."

"Nothing's going on," he said defensively.

"But you want something to be going on there?" 

"I... No. It would be wrong. I'm her boss. She is my subordinate and this is wrong and not happening," he lied to her and himself.

"Well, you know the saying. The heart wants what the heart wants," Jen smirked.

"It's not my heart. It's just some stupid crush or..." Lucas stopped.

"You mean you have the hots for her," his sister finished. "You know, you should be careful with that. You don't want her to sue you for sexual harassment," she reminded him.

Lucas sighed. He had thought about that himself and it was a slippery slope. They always found themselves in rather compromising situations. "I know but she invited me to her place the other day, so I don't think I have to worry about that."

"Wait what? Please tell me you didn't take her up on it." Lucas hung his head. "Oh my God, did you sleep with her?"

"What no! She cooked and I fixed her sink and then we watched TV. Nothing happened," he didn't dare to look into Jen's eyes.

"There is something you're not telling me. Something did happen," Lucas hated how well she knew him.

"Okay, for one I think she had a sex fantasy about us," Jen raised her eyebrows. "And later, we ended up falling asleep on her couch. When I woke up, she was in my arms and ..."

"You felt something?"

"No. Yeah. I don't know. It's all so confusing. I like Vic. She is amazing and I can open up to her and we talk and it's great but then there is Hughes and there is this electricity and chemistry between us but I know it can't be. Not with me as her boss. It would mess with both our careers. I finally realized that today and then bolted. She looked hurt and I hated myself for being responsible for that."

Jen looked at him confused. "Today? What happened today?"

"We bumped into each other again while I was looking for a gift for you and she was there and I asked her if she could help me and she did and then the saleswoman made assumptions about who we are to each other and somehow she ended up modeling the dresses for me and I ended up with a fantasy of my own before running out on her like an idiot."

"Wow!"

"Yeah. She drives me crazy in every way possible," he admitted.

"I can see that."

"But it's really only physical attraction," he said.

"Are you sure that is all?" He nodded. "It sounds like there is more to it."

"I'm sure. Hughes is off limits which makes this intriguing. She is like the forbidden fruit. I need to stay away from her before things get out of hand," Lucas knew he was lying to himself about what Hughes meant to him but he was sure that he needed to stay away from her. Maybe this thing between them would go away if he put some distance between them.

"If you say so," his sister looked disbelieving. "What about Vic?"

"We were supposed to meet but I had to cancel on her," she looked confused. "I called Sully because I want to offer him a job as the new Captain of Station 19. He agreed to meet and suggested Saturday at seven which was the same time as the date with Vic and I agreed because ..."

"Because you miss your friend. I get it, Lucas," she smiled at him. "I take it that she was understanding?" He nodded.

"She told me that friends are important and that I should try to fix things with Sully and that's what I plan to do. We can still meet another time. She ain't going anywhere," he smiled.

"Yeah. She sounds like a great woman."

"She is. She is kinda perfect which makes me think that there is a catch," Jen chuckled.

"Or maybe she is really just the right person for you. Your soulmate."

"Do you really believe in soulmates?" Lucas asked curiously. He wasn't sure that he did. Was there really one person out there that was actually made for him?

"I do because I have found mine and it's about time that you found yours, big brother. You've been miserable for way too long."

"I'm not miserable. I love my life," he defended himself.

"Okay, maybe miserable was the wrong word but you are definitely missing something in your life and don't tell me that you don't because you know that I can tell when you are lying to me. You want what Mark and I have," Lucas sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I do," he replied and he couldn't help but wonder. "What if it's Hughes? What if she is the one?"

Lucas shouldn't even entertain the thought that maybe Hughes could be the one for him because they were doomed but what if she was? Was it just a coincidence that they were bumping into each other all the time or was that fate?

Jen looked at him hopeful. "Well, the good thing about soulmates is that if it's meant to be it will happen. So if Hughes is really the one I think it will work itself out. You probably just have to be patient and trust the universe but I would really just try and meet Vic. She sounds like she could be the one and she is not off limits.You don't have to rush this. Take your time."

"I guess. I'm gonna see where this goes with Vic and hopefully I can manage to fix things with Sully. I miss him," Lucas said and smiled sadly.

"I'm sure he's misses you too. Fifteen years is a long time to hold a grudge," Jen said.

"That's what Vic said too."

"Well, she is a smart woman. I know that things will work out for you. With both, Sully and Vic and eventually the thing with Hughes will resolve itself as well," she squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Jen. I don't know what I would do without you," Lucas leaned in and kissed her forehead. 

"Right back at you, big brother."

Jen yawned which made Lucas yawn too. The siblings looked at each other and laughed.

"I should go home," he said while getting up from the couch.

"How about you stay in the guest room? The kids will be so excited to have their uncle Lucas here in the morning," she suggested and Lucas smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Jen. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lucas."

Lucas walked upstairs into the guest room, closed the door and changed into his pj's that he always had at Jen's place for sleepovers before climbing into bed.

He hoped that his sister was right and things would work out for him. He had felt a little less lonely in the last couple of weeks since he started talking to Vic and he liked that but maybe it was also being close to Hughes that made him feel less lonely. He was confused and conflicted about his feelings. 

He sighed before grabbing his phone to send Vic a message.

**LukeSkywalker:** I love that I can open up to you like I can't to anyone else and that you understand me and encourage me. I love that I can be myself with you and show you a side of me that I don't feel comfortable showing other people. I love how much you care and that you have a beautiful heart. There is so much more to add to that list and I will definitely tell you once we meet. I hope you had a good day. I was thinking about you and missing you. Goodnight <3

It was quite late, so he didn't expect a reply from her and put away his phone but not even two minutes later it chimed with a new message from her.

**YodaVic:** You can't see it but I'm blushing right now. Thank you, Luke and I can't wait to hear more once we meet. I was thinking about you and missing you as well and I have a little surprise for you for when we finally meet. Goodnight <3

Lucas smiled at her message and the fact that she had a surprise for him. He wondered what it could be. He really needed that date to happen soon. He couldn't wait to finally meet his perfect match.


	5. Not as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening with their best friends don't go as planned and Vic brings a drunk Ripley home with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has taken me forever to write a new chapter. I'm still super frustrated with what is happening on the show and sadly, even though I still have plenty of ideas for stories, I often lack the motivation to write them. In addition, I'm not sure how many of you even still want to read Vicley fics considering that they are no longer canon.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments <3

Lucas was sitting at Joe’s bar and to say that he was nervous would be an understatement. He hadn’t seen Robert Sullivan in over fifteen years and he was not sure what he was supposed to say to him. There was so much history there but also so much pain. How do you make up for your best friend losing the love of his life because of you? Sully had loved Claire so much and Lucas wasn’t sure if his former best friend ever managed to move on from her. 

He sighed as he thought about Vic and wondered if she was at the restaurant right now. He hoped that she had fun.

He was about to text her when he heard the familiar voice of Robert Sullivan. He took a deep breath before looking up and was met with empty eyes. There was no light in them and it pained Lucas that he was responsible for it.

“Luke,” he greeted him in a stern voice before sitting down across from him. “Let’s make this quick. I have places to go and things to do. I don’t even know why I agreed to meet in the first place.”

Lucas sighed. This was definitely not how he imagined this thing to go. Nonetheless he ordered two beers. He definitely needed it to get through this evening. He was starting to regret his decision to meet Sully instead of Vic. An evening with her would have been so much more fun than this.

“Um, how have you been?” Lucas tried, hoping that he would get an answer.

“Is that what this is all about. You wanted to chit-chat? If that’s all this is then I’m going to leave now,” he stood up, ready to leave.

“Please don’t,” Lucas stopped him. “I’m sorry, Sully. I’m sorry for the pain I have caused you and I know that nothing I say or do can ever make it right, so all I can do is say that I’m sorry and that I wish I could turn back time but I can’t.”

Sully sat back down. “Why am I here, Luke?”

Lucas sighed in defeat. “I wanted to offer you a job,” he finally said and his friend looked at him in surprise and with interest.

“What kind of job?”

“I want you to be the new captain of my best fire station. Station 19.” 

“What happened to the old captain?” He wondered.

“He had to step down due to health issues,” Lucas didn’t feel comfortable discussing Pruitt’s condition. “And the Lieutenants are not ready to take on the job. I need someone with experience who knows what he is doing and you are the best person for the job.”

“So, that’s why I’m here. You want me to work for you?”

“Well, I was hoping to start over and maybe try and be friends again but I see that’s the last thing on your mind, so yeah. I want you to work for me again. You’ve been gone from Seattle for too long. I think it’s time to come home.”

“I have a home in Montana,” he countered.

“So, that’s a no to my offer?” Lucas wondered.

“I didn’t say that. I’m just wondering why now? It’s been fifteen years and you didn’t pick up the phone once and now suddenly you want to be friends again and for me to work for you.”

Lucas inhaled sharply. “Don’t give me that. I tried to reach out but you shut me out and after months of trying I just decided that I’m done trying. I figured I was doing more damage than good trying to talk to you, so I stopped,” he explained. “As to what changed my mind, I met someone and she made me realize how important friends are and how much I missed having you in my life. So that’s why you’re here.”

“So I’m here because of a woman?” Sully raised his eyebrows.

“What? No! You’re here because I want to make amends.”

“You know it’s not as easy as just offering me a job and saying sorry,” he let him know.

“I know and I will try my hardest to make it up to you,” Sully nodded. “Just, take the job and move back to Seattle and we can go from there. What do you say?”

Lucas could tell that the wheels in Sully’s head were turning. He hoped that he would take him up on his offer.

“I can’t think on an empty stomach and you said you’re paying. Let’s get some burgers and fries first and then we can talk,” Sully stood up. “I’ll be right back,” he excused himself and went to the restroom leaving Lucas to his thoughts. 

He didn’t want to get his hopes up but he took it as a good sign that Sully didn’t want to leave right away and wanted to spend some time with him. Maybe there was hope for them after all. 

His phone chimed and he smiled when he saw that it was Vic.

**YodaVic:** How are things going with you and your friend?

**LukeSkywalker:** It’s a work in progress but I’m hopeful. How is the sushi coming along? Are you having fun?

**YodaVic:** So much. It’s the best thing ever. I wish you were here though esp since my best friend is totally ignoring me because he is flirting with the cute guy sitting next to us.

**LukeSkywalker:** Aww, poor you.

**YodaVic: ** Are you mocking me?

**LukeSkywalker:** No, I’m not but you could be stuck with a best friend who still hates your guts even fifteen years later.

**YodaVic:** I’m sorry, Luke. I wish I could be there. My charm might win him over.

**LukeSkywalker:** Oh, I’m sure of it… I gotta go. He is coming back from the restroom. Enjoy your evening.

**YodaVic: ** You too. <3

Lucas smiled at the little heart emoji and put the phone away as Sully took a seat.

“Is that the woman you mentioned earlier?” He pointed at the phone.

“Um, yeah. Her name is Vic.”

“How long have you been dating?”

“We haven’t even met yet,” Sully furrowed his forehead. “We met online. We were supposed to meet today but...” Lucas stopped talking.

“But you’re here instead,” Sully finished with a small smile as Lucas nodded and smiled back. “I appreciate that. Let’s order those burgers.”

Maybe there was hope after all.  
  


* * *

  
Vic put her phone away and sighed. She hoped that Lucas and his friend could work things out. She knew that it meant a lot to him. 

She turned in her seat to check on Travis only to discover that he was still very much flirting with this guy. Nick? Neal? Nathan? She really couldn’t remember his name and she was getting slightly annoyed. She was looking forward to spending some quality time with her best friend but it looked like he had other plans. Not that she could begrudge him. The guy was really cute and Travis deserved some happiness. 

Vic realized that she was mostly annoyed that Luke wasn’t there like he was supposed to. She hoped that it wouldn’t take them forever to finally meet. She was getting restless and wanted to see if there was something there between them outside of the chatroom. 

“Hey Vic,” she heard and looked at Travis. “Um, I know we said that we would hang out but um, do you. I mean would you ...” Vic chuckled and shook her head.

“Just get out of here,” she told him. Travis smiled and kissed her cheek before grabbing his things and leaving with the cute guy.

“Oh dear, did your boyfriend just break up with you and left with someone else?” The old lady next to her asked and Vic couldn’t help but chuckle.

“No, that was my best friend. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, such a pretty young thing like you? That’s impossible,” Vic blushed slightly.

“Actually there is someone. We were supposed to meet today but something important got in the way,” Vic explained.

“What could be more important?” She wondered.

“Mending a broken friendship,” Vic smiled. “I know how important friends are so I wasn’t upset or well so I thought but I really would have liked to finally meet him.”

“Wait, you have never met this man before?” Vic shook her head. 

“No, we met online and he is really sweet and funny and I really like him.”

“I feel like there is a but coming up.”

“Nope, no buts,” Vic blabbered.

“Come on, spit it out. Is there someone else?” The lady asked with interest.

Vic laughed. “How did you?”

“Oh, honey. I’ve been around for a long time. So what’s that other guy like?”

“Well, he is older and...” Vic inhaled sharply. “He’s kinda my boss. So whatever there is between us it can never be.”

“I see. Do you like him?”

“You mean my boss?” The lady nodded. “I… I guess I do. I mean we kinda get along when I’m not yelling at him,” the lady smirked knowingly, “and there were moments where we got really close but he is not just my boss. He is like the big boss. There is no way this will ever happen and if it did it would be a scandal. So I’m not even entertaining that idea,” she lied.

“Yeah, I can see that,” the lady chuckled. “You have definitely thought about it. I can tell.”

“Yeah, maybe for a moment but I’m concentrating on Luke and not Ripley. There is a chance for something more with Luke but Ripley is off limits.”

“If you say so, my dear,” Vic could tell that she didn’t believe her and to be honest she didn’t believe herself either.

“I’m Victoria by the way but everyone calls me Vic,” she extended her hand.

The lady shook it and smiled. “Oh, I’m Gladys. Very nice to meet you, Victoria. So, how about you tell me more about both Luke and Ripley? I’m a very good listener and there is nothing interesting happening in my life,” she joked.

Vic nodded and just started talking.   
  


* * *

  
They ate their burgers in silence and while it wasn’t completely uncomfortable it also wasn’t what Robert wanted. He watched as Luke took another bite from his burger before drowning it with a sip of beer. It reminded him of the old times back when they were still best friends.. They used to come to Joe’s bar all the time.

“So, this woman, Vic, what is she like?” Luke looked up in surprise, not expecting the question. Robert didn’t even know why he asked. They used to talk about their relationships all the time and he knew that Luke wasn’t the luckiest in that department.

“Um, she is great. Funny and sarcastic and we click,” his former friend smiled and Robert could tell by the way his eyes lit up that he really liked that woman.

“You once said the same about Eva,” he reminded him.

“Vic and Eva couldn’t be more different. With Vic it feels like we’ve known each other for years and we’ve only been talking for a couple of weeks. She understands me. It reminds me a lot of how you and Cl...,” Luke suddenly stopped talking when he realized what he was about to say.

“Sully, I...” He tried to apologize but Robert was getting tired of his apologies.

“Save it, Luke. I know, you are sorry and I know that I should let go of this but I just can’t,” he sighed. “Claire was my world. We were trying to get pregnant and then she was just gone. Our future was just gone.” He really thought that he could do it but even fifteen years later the pain of losing Claire still hurt so much that it was impossible to breathe sometimes.

Sully stood up. “I’m sorry, Luke. I thought I could do this but this was a bad idea. I’m gonna go.” He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the exit.

He stopped and looked back, watching Luke rub his beard in frustration and disappointment and Robert felt that way himself but he just couldn’t let go.

He watched him order another beer and a bottle of whiskey and part of him wanted to stay and stop him from drinking but that would mean that he still cared and he didn’t, so he just left.  
  


* * *

  
Vic had a great time talking to Gladys and learning how to make sushi but she was ready to go home. She was tired and just wanted to slip into her pajamas and text Luke before calling it a night.

She was deep in thought when someone bumped into her, making them fall to the ground. She watched the guy groan and moan before turning around so she got a good look at his face and was shocked to see Ripley lying there.

“Chief?” She asked curiously and he looked up at her and inhaled sharply.

“Hughes? Did I die and went to heaven because you are most definitely an angel,” she rolled her eyes before crouching down in front of him.

“Come on, sir. Let me get you home,” she grabbed his arm and put all her strength into it and pulled him up.

“I don’t remember where I live,” he slurred. Vic could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her want to throw up. 

She sighed. “Okay, then I guess I have no other choice than to take you home with me.”

“Hughes, are you trying to take advantage of me in my drunken state?” He winked at her, making her laugh and put some distance between their faces.

“Yeah sure. I always wanted to seduce my drunk boss,” she groaned as she adjusted her grip and they started walking.

“What, I ain’t your type?” He laughed while she struggled to keep him upright. She cursed the bartender for not cutting him off sooner. Now she had to deal with her drunk boss who she was attracted to and it didn’t help that he was holding onto her like his damn life depended on it. His body was warm against hers and she had a hard time concentrating.

“Not when you’re drunk,” she blurted out and he stopped walking. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Well, I know what I heard,” he insisted.

“Well, you heard wrong and now stop talking and start walking again. I wanna go home,” she said annoyed, making him smirk.

“I like it when you’re bossy but don’t forget that I’m the boss though,” he reminded her while wiggling his eyesbrows.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” she muttered. “Dammit, you are heavy,” she complained.

“Are you calling me fat, Hughes? I can assure you that I’m very fit for a guy my age. I’ll show you when we get to your place,” he said smugly and Vic couldn’t help but smile at how absolutely adorable he was.

It didn’t take long for them to get to her place. Once there, she dropped him on her couch before walking into the kitchen to get some water. When she returned to her living room, she found him sound asleep. 

“That can’t be comfortable,” she muttered as she looked at him. One of his legs and arms were hanging off the couch and she knew that the next move would send him flying off the couch onto the floor. She really didn’t want to have to explain those bruises to anyone.

“Sir,” she nudged his shoulder. “Chief, please wake up,” he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Hughes? Where am I?”

“You had a bit too much to drink and since I don’t know where you live I brought you home with me,” she explained and he nodded. “Come on, I think it’s best if you sleep in my bed and I will take the couch. You may end up hurting yourself here.”

She pulled him up to his feet and they walked into her bedroom. 

“I can’t believe I’m in your bedroom again,” he mumbled as she put him to bed and covered his body with the sheets. “I have to make a confession, Hughes,” he reached up and cupped her cheek, making Vic’s breath hitch. “I really wish I wasn’t your boss. Things would be so different,” he stared into her eyes and they were so close. Vic could feel his warm breath on his face and she ignored the fact that it smelled like alcohol and made her nauseous instead all she wanted to do is lean in and kiss him but he was drunk and probably didn’t know what he was saying. 

She smiled sadly before leaning forward and kissing his forehead instead. “You should get some sleep, Chief. Tomorrow morning you won’t remember a thing.”

“I will remember,” he told her with conviction and winked at her, making her chuckle. 

“Okay, we’ll see about that. Now sleep,” she told him as he nodded and Vic left the room.

Vic couldn’t stop thinking about what he had just said. She was sure that he had no idea what he was talking about and that he wouldn’t even remember it in the morning. She needed to forget it but sadly she couldn’t because a part of her wished that he wasn’t her boss, so they could see if there was something there between them but at the same time there was Luke who was amazing. All she needed was to finally meet him.

Vic was confused and conflicted. Her feelings were all over the place. She was starting to develop feelings for two guys and she had no idea what to do about it. There was no way for her and Ripley to be together, so entertaining that thought was idiotic yet she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like with him.

She groaned in frustration as she laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her tired body. 

It took about an hour for her to fall asleep because her brain just wouldn’t shut up and of course she had to dream about Luke and Ripley.  
  


* * *

  
Travis felt bad after bailing on Vic last night so he decided to make it up with fresh coffee and breakfast. He drove to her place and let himself in with the spare key he knew was hidden underneath the plant in front of her door.

He walked into her bedroom with hot coffee and fresh bagels in his hands but stopped dead in his tracks when he discovered Chief Ripley in his best friends bed. There were clothes all over the floor and he was definitely naked from what Travis could tell. There was no sign of Vic though until he heard the flushing of the toilet.

Travis panicked and had no idea what to do. Should he confront Vic about this or should he leave? He had to make up his mind because she was about to come out of that bathroom.

Travis sighed and decided that he would confront Vic about Ripley just not now. He quickly left her apartment before she could discover him.

He was disappointed in Vic. She had lied to him about sleeping with their boss and he didn’t understand why when he was supposed to be her best friend. He was also disappointed in Ripley. He never thought that Ripley would be the kind of guy to take advantage of his position.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. He juggled with the coffee and food so he could pull out the phone from his jacket and groaned when he saw that it was Vic. Had she seen him or was she just calling to check on him?

“Hey Vic, what’s up?”

“You’re asking me? You left with a cute guy last night. How did it go?”  _ Looks like I wasn’t the only one _ , he thought. 

“Um, it was great. We had a lot of fun,” he quickly replied. “I can come over and tell you all about it. I can get hot coffee and those bagels you love so much and be at your place in about twenty minutes,” he offered, wondering what her answer would be. 

“Um, I’m actually on my way out,” she lied. “I got some things to take care of. We can talk tomorrow at work,” she replied. “Um, I gotta go, Trav. Love you!”

And then she just hung up. 

“Yeah, I love you, too,” he muttered. He couldn’t believe that his best friend had just lied to him like that.   
  


* * *

  
Vic hung up and sighed. She hated lying to Travis but she couldn’t just tell him to come over when Ripley was still in her bed. How was she supposed to explain that? 

She heard a groan and looked up to find Ripley walking into her kitchen with only his boxers on and damn did he have a nice body. His abs and arms were toned and defined and Vic could tell that he was well equipped which made her blush. She really shouldn’t be thinking about her bosses penis but it was so hard (no pun intended) to look away.

“You really didn’t have to take off your clothes to show me that you’re in good shape,” it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself which made her want to sink into the ground.

“Hughes? What are you doing at my place? Where are my clothes?” He looked lost and confused yet so adorable. Vic was having a difficult time concentrating on anything.

“Um, you’re at my place and when I put you to bed last night you were still fully clothed. You must have taken your clothes off during the night,” she explained as he looked around and realized that he indeed was at her place.

“But why am I at your place? Did we? Please tell me we didn’t. That would be awful. Please tell me we didn’t sleep together,” he begged her and Vic’s face fell. “That would be wrong on so many levels.”

Vic tried to hide the hurt and disappointment at what he had just said. So much for him wishing things were different. “Don’t worry. Nothing happened. I’m not stupid enough to sleep with my boss,” she answered, anger evident in her voice. 

“Hughes...” he started.

“I think it’s best if you get dressed and leave my apartment. I wouldn’t want anyone to see you here and think that we are doing things that would be wrong on so many levels,” she huffed before walking away. 

She could hear him follow her into her bedroom as she picked up his clothes from the floor and practically shoved them into his arms.

“Hughes, please can we talk about this?” He pleaded and part of her wanted to say yes but she didn’t see a point in it.

“What’s there to talk about? You shouldn’t be here. Now please get dressed and leave my place and let’s never talk about this again or to each other unless it’s work related,” she told him before locking herself into her bathroom.

Vic knew it was stupid to cry over this but she just couldn’t help it. She had feelings for Ripley and his words had hurt her.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas stared at the locked bathroom door and he didn’t quite understand why Hughes was so upset with him. He sighed and rubbed his beard before putting on his clothes.

He walked towards the bathroom and leaned his forehead against the door before taking a deep breath. “Hughes, I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry for upsetting you. Thanks for taking care of me. I’ll leave you alone now.”

Lucas left without another word and walked back to Joe’s bar where he had parked his car and drove home. His head was pounding and his heart was hurting. First Sully and now Hughes. Though maybe it was for the best that Hughes was angry with him. Maybe they could stay away from each other from now on, so they wouldn’t end up in situations like the one at her place again.

He couldn’t help but wish that he wasn’t her boss in that very moment and it suddenly came to him that he had confessed that to her last night and that for a moment it looked like she wanted to kiss him. He finally realized why she was so upset with him. Lucas felt like a complete jerk for leading her on like that. There was no way for them to ever be more than just colleagues and that really sucked.

He needed to get Hughes out of his mind once and for all. He needed to finally meet Vic who he really liked and could see a future with. He would text her once he was home and he hoped that it would finally work out.


	6. Crossing a line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Luke finally set a new date while Hughes and Ripley cross a line. Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will reply to all the comments individually but just wanted to say thank you all so much. It means a lot to me that you are still reading my stories and still interested in Vicley. I don't think I will ever get over this ship no matter what happens on the show or BTS. Vicley owns my heart and still inspires me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Vic was dreading going to work. Ripley would be there and after their last encounter she really didn’t want to see him. She even considered calling in sick but she didn’t want to have him think that his rejection affected her that much, so she got up, got dressed and put on a smile pretending to be okay.

She arrived at the station earlier than usual and noticed that Ripley wasn’t in his office. She figured that he probably hadn’t arrived yet. She climbed the stairs, happy that he wasn’t there yet and that she didn’t have to see him first thing in the morning. She opened the door to the beanery, still in thoughts, not paying attention to her surroundings when suddenly someone crashed into her, spilling ice cold water all over her white shirt.

“Fuck,” she yelled, shivering slightly. “Are you fucking blind?,” she groaned and finally looked up and froze. Of course it had to be Ripley. Why did the universe insist on them constantly bumping into each other like that?

“I’m so sorry, Hughes,” he apologized and ran off, only to return with a towel a moment later. “I didn’t mean to...” he started but Vic didn’t want to hear it.

“Yeah, you don’t mean a lot of things,” she snapped as she snatched the towel from him and disappeared into her bunk room.

She locked the door and groaned in frustration. She should have called in sick after all.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas sighed. This was not how he planned on starting his day. He was already on thin ice with Hughes and now this. He needed to find a new captain for the station so he could finally leave and not be around her anymore. 

He quickly refilled his glass and went downstairs into his office. He grabbed his phone and started typing.

**LukeSkywalker:** Hey, you. Are you up already?

He waited but nothing came. He figured she was probably still asleep, so he put his phone away and went back to his paperwork. 

About five minutes later, his phone chimed and he smiled.

**YodaVic:** Sorry, I was getting dressed.

**LukeSkywalker:** I’d rather you be getting undressed ;)

**YodaVic:** LOL buy me dinner first and you may get your wish ;)

**LukeSkywalker:** How about Friday? I know this amazing Italian restaurant that has the best pasta and tiramisu. They are always full but the owner is a friend so I always get a table there. What do you say?

**YodaVic:** You had me at tiramisu.

**LukeSkywalker:** Is that so? 

**YodaVic:** Totally. I can’t wait to finally meet you. I bought the perfect dress for the date.

**LukeSkywalker:** Did you now?

**YodaVic:** Oh yeah and you know what?

**LukeSkywalker:** What?

**YodaVic:** I think that it might look really good on your floor ;)

**LukeSkywalker:** Oh, you are not playing fair right now. 

**YodaVic:** Does that thought make you hot and bothered?

**LukeSkywalker:** Oh, you have no idea. 

**YodaVic:** Oh, I think I do.

**LukeSkywalker:** You’re either gonna be the death of me or you’re gonna get me in serious trouble. I can’t decide which one.

**YodaVic:** How about both?

**LukeSkywalker:** LOL yeah definitely both.

**YodaVic:** I actually meant to text you and ask how things went on Saturday?

**LukeSkywalker:** I wish I hadn’t canceled our date.

**YodaVic:** Oh, that bad?

**LukeSkywalker: ** For a moment I thought there was a chance for us to make up and then it all just went to hell and he left.

**YodaVic:** I’m really sorry, Luke.

**LukeSkywalker:** Yeah, me too. How was your evening? What happened with your friend and the cute guy?

**YodaVic:** Oh, he left with the guy like a minute after I put my phone down.

**LukeSkywalker:** Yikes.

**YodaVic:** Yeah. I still had a nice evening though. There was this old lady that kept me company and we talked. It was fun.

**LukeSkywalker:** I’m glad.

**YodaVic:** And I still learned how to make sushi and got to eat it, so I guess it wasn’t a total waste.

**LukeSkywalker:** Well, now you can teach me ;)

**YodaVic** : Oh, trust me I will. I can teach you so many things.

**LukeSkywalker:** Is that a promise?

**YodaVic:** It most definitely is. 

**LukeSkywalker:** I’m looking forward to it.

**YodaVic:** Me too. I’m sorry, Luke but I gotta go to work. Don’t wanna piss off my boss.

**LukeSkywalker:** If he is a jerk to you, let me know so I can give him a piece of my mind.

**YodaVic:** That’s really sweet but I can handle him myself.

**LukeSkylwaker:** I’m sure you can. I should probably feel bad for that poor bastard. He doesn’t stand a chance against you.

**YodaVic:** You might be right. Okay. I gotta go now. I’ll talk to you later. Let me know the details for our date. I can’t wait. <3

It was finally happening. He was finally going to meet Vic.

Lucas was happy that at least one thing was going his way since the whole situation with Hughes was getting complicated. He didn’t know how he was going to make it through the day let alone the next few weeks with her attitude towards him but he couldn’t just blame it all on her. He was just as much at fault as she was. Why did he have to be attracted to her?  
  


* * *

  
Travis walked into the station and he was determined to talk to Vic about what he had seen. He just had to know more. He needed to know if Vic and Ripley were actually together or if that was a one-time thing. He needed to know how long this had been going on and why she was still texting Luke if she was seeing Ripley. That was not like Vic at all to flirt with another guy while dating someone else unless her and Ripley were just casual.

He had to figure out when it was the best time to ask and how. How do you ask your best friend if she was secretly dating or banging her boss? Travis didn’t want to upset Vic and have her be mad at him, so he really needed to think this through before saying anything to her.

So he spent most of the day observing them and one thing he did notice was that Vic and Ripley were avoiding each other and not in the “we are together but have to keep it a secret” kinda way but more in the “we are fighting and hate each other” kinda way. At least that’s the vibe he got from Vic. Ripley looked a bit more sad and remorseful while Vic appeared angry with him but every once in a while he would catch Vic looking at him with longing and sadness and whatever was going on between these two it seemed complicated. 

Travis wondered if he should say anything at all. He wondered if maybe they had a fight about how complicated everything was with him being her boss or maybe they had hooked up while drunk and now regretted it. He wanted answers but at the same time he didn’t want to be nosy and make matters worse.

He watched them during lunch trying to avoid sitting next to each other but being forced to anyway. He watched as Ripley inhaled sharply when their hands brushed as she handed him a plate while Vic pulled away her hand as if burned. He watched them at the scene, Ripley’s face worried at first and then angry when Vic disobeyed his direct orders and he watched as Ripley ordered Vic into his office to chew her out for the entire station to hear.

Travis was getting frustrated with them. He was sure that these two had feelings for each other and he couldn’t help but want to help them because even though Ripley was older and their boss, Travis couldn’t deny the chemistry between them and kinda wanted to see this work out for both of them. He had to come up with a plan to get them to talk to each other even if it meant locking them into the turnout room.  
  


* * *

  
Vic had been annoyed throughout the day. She was happy and excited to finally meet Luke but she was confused and conflicted about Ripley. 

During a call, she disobeyed his orders and took a risk mostly to annoy and punish him and it worked. He was so pissed off that he called her in his office where he ripped her a new one but behind all the yelling, she could also see the worry and that just confused her even more because she thought that he didn’t care.

In the end, he benched her and ordered her to clean the entire station as a punishment which Vic didn’t mind. She liked to clean when she was frustrated and she was especially frustrated today. 

It was late at night when he walked into the turnout room while she was finishing up.

“Hughes, I think it’s enough for today. Everyone else is asleep. You should get some rest as well,” he told her with a soft smile and she could feel herself melt. 

Why did he have to be so handsome?

“I’m almost finished here,” she let him know and he nodded his head and walked towards the door while she continued with her work.

“What the hell?” She heard him curse and faced him again. He was standing by the door struggling to open it. 

“What’s wrong?” Vic wondered.

“The door won’t open,” he groaned.

“What do you mean “the door won’t open”?” She moved closer and he stepped aside as she tried to open the door herself. “What the hell?”

Vic started banging at the door, hoping that someone would hear them but then she remembered that he had just told her that everyone was asleep and she stopped.

“Do you have your phone on you?” She asked and he nodded and checked his pockets.

“Fuck, I must have left it in my office,” he sighed.

“Great, so we are stuck here until one of them wakes up and finds us here and that will be fun to explain,” Vic complained. “I can’t believe this shit keeps happening to us.”

Vic started pacing.

“Hughes, will you relax?”

“Relax? Are you kidding me? We are stuck in here and most likely for the rest of the night. The last thing I need is being stuck in here with YOU of all people,” she yelled.

“Like I want to be stuck in here with YOU,” he countered, chest heaving, the vein on his neck pulsing.

“Right, I forgot how terribly wrong it is to spend time with me. My bad,” Vic turned away from him but he grabbed her arm and spun her back around and before she knew what was happening, he smashed his lips against hers in a hot, desperate, angry kiss. 

Vic was taken by surprise but recovered quickly and started kissing him back. Her tongue exploring his mouth, discovering that he tasted like peppermint and that he was a fantastic kisser. Not that it surprised her, she had a feeling that he would be.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist to pull her closer, letting her feel how much he wanted her and they just kissed for a while until air became a necessity and they pulled away but remained in each others arms. Their lips swollen, their pupils dilated, breathing heavily.

“I was waiting for this to happen,” she exhaled, smiling at him when he suddenly removed his arms from around her and took a step back. Vic stared at him in disbelief.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done this. I crossed a line and I shouldn’t have kissed you, no matter how much I want to keep kissing you,” he panicked and Vic sighed. “I’m sorry, I'm the Chief. You're...You're you and I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you,” he said remorsefully and it finally dawned on Vic.

She took a step forward and touched his cheek, her fingers scratching his beard softly. “Taking advantage implies a lack of consent on my part. I'm a grown woman standing here consenting. I'm the definition of consent,” she smiled at him as she took his hands and placed them on her hips again. “I would order you to lock the door but we are already locked in,” she joked, making him chuckled. 

She leaned forward and this time she kissed him. What started out slow soon turned into desperate, both pouring their pent-up sexual frustration from the last few weeks into it, his hands cupping her ass and hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his hips instantly while her arms wrapped around his neck.

Vic was panting as he kissed down her neck while his hands squeezed her butt. She could feel him getting harder between her thighs and she couldn’t wait to finally have him buried deep inside of her. She had been dreaming about this moment for so long and now it was finally going to happen.

“Hold on,” she heard and groaned in frustration, making him chuckle. “I’m not stopping. I just want to make it more comfortable,” he said and put her down before grabbing two blankets from the shelf and placing them on the floor.

He sat down in the middle of it and smiled up at Vic, extending his hand for her to join him and Vic couldn’t help but smile back as she took his hand and sat down in his laps.

She cupped his cheek and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes, losing herself in them.

“Hi,” he said as his own hand caressed her cheek.

“Hi,” Vic repeated before fusing their lips together again. She could do this forever. She wanted to do this forever but she was pretty sure that this was a one and done and nothing would come of it. This was just them finally giving into their attraction and maybe it would help her to move on and concentrate on Luke without wondering, what could have been with Ripley anymore.

Ripley gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head revealing a black lacy bra. Vic usually didn’t wear sexy underwear while at work but she was glad that she chose this set today. If she was only going to have one night with Ripley then he should never forget the sight of her.

“You’re so sexy,” he moaned as his fingers made quick work of her bra, throwing it behind him. He continued to just stare at her with lust and Vic could feel herself getting embarrassingly wet and impatient. 

“Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to do something?” She teased and he looked up at her and smirked before leaning forward and taking one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it before biting it softly and then licking it again while his hand cupped the other and squeezed it gently, making Vic writhe on top of him. While he continued licking and sucking her tits, she unbuttons his shirt. “I need you naked already,” she complained. He stopped and helped her take off his button down shirt and white shirt underneath revealing what she had already seen at her place but she still couldn’t help but admire him. 

“Not bad for an old guy like me,” he joked and Vic laughed as she undid his belt buckle and snuck her hand into his boxers to grasp his erection, making him gasp. 

“Not bad at all,” she replied as she started stroking him, making his eyes roll back. Vic loved to have this power over him. The Chief.  _ Her _ Chief. At least for tonight he was hers.

“I love your hands,” he sighed as she worked him harder. “But you have to stop. I don’t want to come on your hand.”

Vic stopped and bit her lip. “Is that so?” She gripped him a bit harder, making him groan. “Do you want to come while buried inside of me?” She asked and he nodded. “Then take me,” Vic wiggled her eyebrows and watched his eyes go dark with desire. 

He removed her hand from his cock before flipping them over so she was on her back with him on top of her. His warm, solid chest against hers. “You drive me crazy,” he let her know before kissing her, his hands working her pants to remove them while his tongue tangled with hers. 

It didn’t take long before they were both naked and Vic had to admit that he was bigger than any guy she had been with before. 

He moved forward to lie on top of her but stopped and looked at her concerned. “I don’t have protection,” he confessed and Vic smiled.

“I have an IUD and I’m clean,” she assured him. “What about you?”

“Well, I don’t have an IUD,” he joked and Vic hit him playfully. “But I’m clean.”

She licked her lips in anticipation as he grasped his cock and teased her opening. “Stop teasing me and just fu...” she didn’t get to finish the sentence as he finally filled her to the hilt in one thrust. She was so wet that she didn’t even need time to adjust as he started moving inside of her and Vic already knew that giving this up would be impossible. It felt incredible to be connected with him like that.

“Are you okay?“ He asked and Vic just kissed him because she was more than just okay. He started fucking her with slow, deep strokes, bottoming out each time, her inner muscles clenching around his cock, making him groan.

“You feel amazing,” he whispered between kisses as he started to pick up the pace and fucked her faster.

“So do you. I need more, please. Fuck me harder,” she moaned as he started to pound her as hard as she begged him to, making her bounce in his arms. “Fuck yes. Right there. Please don’t stop. Please, I need to come,” Vic screamed.

“You gotta be quiet or someone will hear us,” he groaned but didn’t slow down and just kept ramming into her.

“Kinda hard when you’re fucking my brains out,” she moaned as she felt his hand move to where they were joined. He pressed down on her clit and that’s all it took for Vic to come on his glorious cock. He kept going, didn’t stop circling her clit and Vic could feel another orgasm building.

“I’m gonna come again. Please, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” she kept chanting, her inner muscles clenching around him and it only took a few more thrusts before they came together, Ripley spilling into her, filling her with his seed. Vic had never let any guy do that before so it was a whole new experience to feel him like that.

They were panting and out of breath but satisfied, smiling at each other, sharing sweet kisses while he was still buried inside of her, neither ready to move just yet.

Ripley stared at her while tracing her face with his fingertips. “You are so beautiful. You are glowing,” she chuckled.

“I’m all sweaty and smell like sex,” she complained but kissed him anyway.

They kissed for a while before he finally pulled out and Vic couldn’t help but miss the feeling already. She needed to make the most of this night.

Ripley rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms while covering them with the second blanket. Vic propped herself up on his chest and looked at him while smiling sadly. “This has no future, right?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I really wish things were different.” 

“Yeah, me too,” she traced his lips with her thumb before kissing him and pulling away again. “If tonight is all we have then we have to make the most of it,” she wiggled her eyebrows. “Are you up for that, Chief?”

“Oh, I’m so up,” Vic could feel him harden against her thigh.

“Oh, you definitely are,” Vic smirked before climbing on top of him, taking him into her body for another round and another.

They spent the rest of the night making love to each other and talking about frivolous things before falling asleep in each others arms.  
  


* * *

  
Travis woke up the next morning before anyone else. He needed to make sure that Vic and Ripley hadn’t killed each other and if they had actually made up he needed to make sure that no one would find them in the turnout room. 

Last night, when he realized that Vic was cleaning the turnout room he knew it was the perfect opportunity. He went to Ripley to let him know that everyone was asleep except for Vic who was still in the turnout room to which Ripley replied that he would go and talk to her. 

The rest was child's play really. Once Ripley was inside the turnout room, he bolted the door from the outside and then went to bed. 

Travis quietly went downstairs and carefully opened the door and smiled when he saw Vic and Ripley all cuddled up underneath the blanket. Ripley’s arms were wrapped around Vic and both looked happy and content. 

Travis had to admit that they made a beautiful couple. 

“Their kids will have amazing hair,” he muttered quietly before closing the door again but leaving it unlocked so they could get out.

He made his way back upstairs to get some coffee and make sure that no one would discover them downstairs. He couldn’t ruin that for Vic.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas woke up the next morning with a big smile on his face and the most beautiful woman in his arms and it filled him with joy and sadness because this was it. Soon, she would wake up and they would kiss one last time before they would go their separate ways, at least on a personal level. He was still her boss and would still see her and he knew that it would be torture to be around her but not be able to touch her but this is the price he had to pay for his career.

He breathed her in and just watched her sleep and smiled when she stirred in his arms.

“Are you watching me sleep? You know that’s kinda creepy,” she teased as she turned in his arms to look at him.

“You looked so peaceful and happy,” he replied and leaned in to kiss her.

“Honestly, this was the best sleep I’ve had in a very long time and I’m happy,” she smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, “but I’m also sad.”

He nodded before taking her hands into his and bringing them to his lips, kissing them. Vic exhaled sharply before her hand found his cheek and she caressed it gently, leaning in for one last, bittersweet kiss.

“I will miss this,” she told him and all Lucas could do was nod and watch her as she got dressed. “You should put on some clothes. I’m sure that some people are already up and shouldn’t find you in here in all your naked glory,” she winked at him as she threw his clothes at him before walking towards the door, pulling the handle to find the door unlocked.

Vic turned around and stared at him. “I could have sworn this door was locked last night,” it almost sounded like an accusation.

“It was locked. You tried it yourself,” he replied while putting his clothes on.

“Did you do this on purpose?” He could tell that she was upset.

“What?” Lucas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you accusing me of locking us in on purpose just so I could sleep with you?”

“Did you?” Hughes asked hurt.  


“I can't believe you. I have no idea why the door didn’t open last night but it was not me who locked us in here,” he replied annoyed while taking a step forward. 

Lucas sighed. “Look, can we please not do this? We had a wonderful night together and I hate that this is all we are getting but can we please not fight and hate each other? I did not do any of this on purpose. It just happened to us like all the other things that keep happening to us, like bumping into each other all the damn time,” he took her in his arms. “Please, can we just not fight? Can I just hold you one last time and kiss you before we have to say goodbye?” Lucas pleaded with her and he could see her walls crumbling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated that this is all we are getting. I really would have loved to see where this goes,” he nodded in agreement before leaning in to kiss her, pouring everything into it before letting go. 

“You should go first,” she nodded and smiled sadly before opening the door and disappearing. 

Lucas sighed as he leaned his forehead against the cool door. He had just crossed a line that he had never crossed before, that he had never wanted to cross before and now it was all over. He figured that it was probably for the best. He could concentrate on Vic now who he could have a future with unlike Hughes who was still his subordinate. 

He turned around and grabbed the blankets to throw them in the wash bin before leaving the turnout room to head back to his office. He still had two hours of work left and there was still tons of paperwork waiting for him.

Lucas didn’t even go upstairs to get coffee, he just dove right back into work, forgetting the time when he heard a knock at the door and saw Montgomery.

“Sir, I wanna say something and I know that I’m totally overstepping here. If you could just let me say this without interrupting and I will be out of your hair.”

Lucas looked at him curiously.  
  
“Look, Vic is amazing. She is the kinda person that deserves the world and who can make you happy if you let her. She is the best thing that could happen to you just please don’t hurt her,“ Montgomery said and left before Lucas could say anything.

He just stared after him in confusion. How did he know about Vic? Did he go through his phone? Did he know Vic personally?

Lucas was about to go after him to get some answer when the buzzing of his phone stopped him. He was surprised to see Sully’s name on the display.

“Sully, I didn’t expect to hear from you again,” he answered.

“I was sure that I wouldn’t call but I… if the offer still stands then I’m in,” Sully replied and Lucas smiled.

“What made you change your mind?” He asked.

“You were right. It’s time to come home.”

“What about Montana?”

“It wasn’t much of home,” he admitted.

Lucas wanted to ask him about their friendship but he figured there was still time for that. He was just glad that Sully was coming back and that he was going to take over 19 which meant that he could finally leave.

“I’m so glad that you’re coming home. Thank you, Sully.”

“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for me,” he let him know.

“I know. I’m still glad,” he smiled. “I will take care of everything and we can introduce you next week. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” he paused. “Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,“ he said and Lucas smiled again.

“You’re welcome,” he replied before hanging up. 

He was glad that Sully changed his mind. Things were finally looking up for him and hopefully one day they could put the past behind them and be friends again.

Lucas leaned back in his chair and watched as the rest of 19 left the station. Everyone smiled and waved at him and he just nodded politely. 

He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door just in time for Hughes to walk by and stop right in front of him, looking left and right to make sure they were alone.

“Thank you for last night. I had a lot of fun,” she purred.

“Me too,” he smiled as she moved closer.

“Have a great day, Chief Ripley,” she whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.

“You, too, Hughes,” he said as he watched her walk away, swaying her hips seductively while looking over her shoulder and winking at him.

He sighed and walked back into his office and grabbed his phone to text Vic.

**LukeSkywalker:** I can’t wait for our date. I’m so happy that we finally get to meet. It’s about damn time.

He put the phone away again and packed his things and left. Just before he started his car he got a reply from Vic telling him that she couldn’t wait either, making Lucas smile. 

Vic was exactly who he needed in his life, he thought before starting the car and driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It wasn't a fantasy this time ;)


	7. Crash Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Friday and Luke and Vic are about to have their date. What's going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. While writing this chapter the story took a slight turn which changes things in the future chapters but I think it will make the story more interesting. That's why this chapter is more of a filler and shorter so I can figure out how to do the next chapter. I hope you still enjoy it.

It was the day after and Lucas couldn’t stop thinking about Hughes. He needed to talk to someone about it and there was only one person who knew about his “feelings” for his subordinate. That’s how he found himself standing in front of his sisters house in the middle of the night, with a bottle of her favorite wine in one hand and some chocolates in the other.

“Lucas, what are you doing here this late?” She wondered as she let him into her home.

“Sorry to wake you. I just needed to talk to someone. I need your advice,” he answered and held up the bottle of wine and sweets. “And I brought wine and chocolate,” he grinned at her. 

“You’re lucky that the kids are at a sleepover and Mark is at work. So, I’m all ears,” Lucas nodded, not sure how to tell her.

“Let me guess, you slept with Hughes,” she simply blurted out and Lucas couldn’t help but chuckle. She knew him so well, this little sister of his.

“I should have known that you would see right through me,” he sighed as he handed her the bottle so she could pour it into two glasses before they sat down in the living room.

“So, you wanted to talk. Now talk!” She told him as she opened the chocolates and sipped her wine.

Lucas inhaled sharply. “I don’t even know how it happened. She started yelling at me and then I started yelling at her and the next thing I knew I was kissing her and… well you know.”

“Was it everything you thought it would be?”

Lucas rubbed his beard. “Yeah. It was everything and more but there is no future there and I have a date with Vic on Friday and I feel kinda guilty.”

“Why? It’s not like you’re dating Vic.”

“No, but I feel something for Hughes. Should I even be going out with another woman if I feel something for someone else?”

  
“Do you feel something for Vic?“ Jennifer asked and Lucas nodded. “Then I’d say go meet her. There is no future with Hughes but if you like Vic, I think you owe it to yourself to at least meet once. See if there is something there. You have a real shot with her. Don’t throw that away for a fantasy. Just go meet her.”

“What if it doesn’t work out?”

“Then it doesn’t but at least try and I mean try for real. Okay?”

“Okay,” he sighed. “Do you mind if I crash in your guest room? I really don’t feel like going home.” Jennifer laughed.

“Not at all. You can make me breakfast in the morning to make up for waking me up,” she said as she got up, making him chuckle. “Goodnight, big brother.”

“Goodnight, lil sis.”  
  


* * *

  
Vic had spent the entire week thinking about Ripley and the night they spent together. It was probably the best sex she’d ever had and she couldn’t stop thinking about his mouth and hands and how it felt to feel him inside of her and she hated that it was a one and done because she wanted more and for a moment she wondered how she was going to meet Luke when all she could think about was Ripley. Part of her thought about canceling their date because it wasn’t fair to Luke but at the same time, she had no future with Ripley so canceling a date with someone who she could have a future with was stupid. She should at least meet with him and see what he was like in person and if they also clicked in person.

They hadn’t talked much since Luke was busy with work and she hadn’t seen Ripley since she said goodbye to him the morning after. He had sent Frankel to take over for his shift on Thursday because he was needed at headquarters and Vic was both glad and upset about it. She would have loved to see him but it was probably for the best that she didn’t. Made it easier to concentrate on Luke instead.

It was finally Friday and Vic had spent the entire day pampering herself, making sure that she looked great for her date. She got a mani-pedi, a facial, got waxed, everywhere - not that she thought her and Luke would end the night with sex but just in case. She liked being prepared and she couldn’t deny that she was horny. Ripley had awakened a sexual lust in her that she hadn’t felt in a long time, maybe ever. 

Next step on her list of pampering was getting her hair done and there was only one person she trusted in matters of her hair.

“You haven’t been here in ages,” Gemma greeted her as she entered the salon.

“I know I’m sorry. Life is keeping me busy,” Vic smiled and hugged her friend.

“You look amazing, girl. You are actually glowing. Are you in love?” Vic laughed. Gemma was always so observant.

“Nope, not in love but I have a date tonight and I want to look good,” she explained.

“You always look good,” Gemma assured her.

“Thanks but this one is special. The guy is special.”

“Oh, tell me more,” Gemma smirked as Vic took a seat and Gemma started working her magic.

“We’ve been chatting online for a few weeks now and he is really great.”

“Wait, so you’ve never met the guy?” Vic shook her head. “Why do I get the sense that you are not telling me everything?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vic avoided meeting her eyes.

“Oh, now I know for sure that you’re hiding something. Spit it out!” Vic stayed quiet until she felt Gemma yank at her hair.

“Ouch, that actually hurt,” she complained.

“If you don’t tell me what’s going on this will hurt even more,” she threatened while Vic rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay. I kinda slept with my boss,” Vic admitted.

“Wait, isn’t your boss like seventy?”

“What? No, not Captain Herrera. Eww, he is like my dad. No, I slept with the Fire Chief of the department.”

“Oh my God, are you for real?” Vic just nodded. “I’ve seen pictures of him and that man is fine, girl. He is super fine,” Vic grinned. “And it looks like he gave it to you good. That’s why you are glowing.”

“It only happened once. Well not once once. It was several times but it was just one night but I just can’t forget about it. It was so good,” she gushed.

“And what about that other guy?”

“He is amazing, too. Easy to talk to, great sense of humor, nice body. We really get along… online. I don’t know if we will in real life. I will see how that works out tonight.”

“What about the Chief?”

“Nothing. It was just one night of sex and fun and we have no future together. He is my boss. There is no way we can ever be together.”

“But you would like to, don’t you?”

“I would like to see if there is a future there and if we could make it work but it’s just a fantasy. Luke on the other hand has potential for a future.”

“Too bad because that Chief is really hot,” Vic laughed while nodding her head, letting Gemma do her magic. 

A few hours later, Vic left the salon, feeling like a new person. Her hair was in soft curls which she loved and felt like it would go perfectly with the dress she had bought the other week. She was going to knock Luke’s socks off.

She was at home doing her make-up when her phone chimed and Vic couldn’t help but smile when she saw that it was Luke.

**LukeSkywalker:** I’m so excited to see you tonight. I just got home and am getting ready. 

**YodaVic:** I can’t wait either. I’m getting ready myself. Can’t wait to show off my new dress. It’s green and you will love it. 

**LukeSkywalker:** I’m sure I will. I love that color. Are you nervous?

**YodaVic:** A little bit but I’m more excited. You?

**LukeSkywalker:** Same. It’s about time we meet.

**YodaVic:** It is ;) I gotta go. Getting ready for women ain’t as simple as for men.

**LukeSkywalker:** Something tells me that you’d look gorgeous only wearing a potato sack.

**YodaVic:** LOL you’re so cheesy. Maybe I can test that out someday ;)

**LukeSkywalker:** Looking forward to it. See you in a few hours. X

**YodaVic:** xoxo

Vic put the phone away and went into the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge. She may have been a bit more nervous than she let on, seeing as this was her third beer but it definitely helped her relax.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas was sitting at headquarters, where he had been the last few days, doing paperwork and waiting for the day to end so he could go home and get ready for his date with Vic. He was nervous but also excited but at the same time he couldn’t stop thinking about Hughes. 

He had crossed a line with her that he never had before, that he never thought he ever would but something about Hughes made him throw his morals away. He was confused about his feelings for two women. He had never been in this situation before but he knew that his sister was right. He should try with Vic and see where it goes. Hughes was just a fantasy and he needed to forget about her.

He sighed when Frankel walked into his office and took a seat.

“Please, tell me I never have to go babysit 19 again,” she complained, making him chuckle. 

“They are not so bad.”

“Oh please, there is more drama going on there than on any soap opera.”

He looked at her surprised. “I didn’t peg you for someone who loves soap operas.”

“I don’t. Rebecca loves watching them and I love my wife, so I sit with her and we watch them together,” she explained.

“That sounds nice,” he said absentmindedly, wanting the same thing.

“What’s up with you? You look different,” she wondered.

“Nothing,” she raised an eyebrow. “It’s just that I have this date tonight and I’m a bit nervous.”

“Do you even remember what it’s like going on a date?” She joked.

“Haha, very funny. I know that it’s been a while and I like her and don’t want to mess it up.”

“Look, I’ve known you for a long time and you’re a good guy. All you have to do is be yourself. She will love you.”

“Yeah,” he rubbed his beard. “Is there anything you needed or did you just come by to complain about 19?”

Frankel laughed. “Can’t a friend just show up at your office to see how you’re doing?”

“What do you want, Deb?”

“It’s nothing,” she brushed his question off.

“I’ve known you for a long time too, so I can tell that there is something on your mind. So, spit it out.”

She inhaled sharply. “Rebecca is pregnant,” she said quickly

Lucas face lit up. “Are you for real?” He asked as Frankel nodded. “This is amazing,” he exclaimed as he stood up and walked over to her to hug her.

“It is. We’ve been trying for years.”

“I know. I’m so happy for both of you. This is one lucky kid,” he told her.

“You think so?” She asked with uncertainty and it was weird to see her like that. She was usually so confident and sure of herself.

“I know so. You’re gonna be a fantastic mom and you have Bex who is perfect. If she wasn’t married to you I would marry her myself,” Lucas joked, making Frankel ease up a bit.

“Thank you, Rip. I needed that. I was so happy when the doctor told us but then I had that moment of doubt and...”

“That’s normal. I mean it’s a kid that you’ll be responsible for for the rest of your life and that’s scary, I get it but you can do anything you set your mind to,” he assured her.

“Thank you. I should probably go. Rebecca said she’ll meet me for lunch,” Lucas nodded. “Have fun on your date. I really hope it works out for you. You deserve some happiness,” she told him and left his office.

Lucas smiled. He did deserve some happiness for sure. He hoped that it was within reach and that tonight was the start of it.

He spent the next couple of hours rather bored at work before finally leaving and going home to get ready.

He had bought a new suit and thought about shaving his beard off but decided to only trim it a little bit. He knew that most women loved it. He knew that Hughes certainly loved it especially when he went down on her and he cursed himself for the hundredth time that day for thinking about her. It wasn’t easy to get her out of his head. She was edged into his brain apparently.

He needed to stop this. He needed to concentrate on Vic. She didn’t deserve to be treated like the other woman. She deserved better than that and Lucas would make sure to treat her right and give her the best date she’s ever had.

He finished getting ready and realized that he still had some time to kill. He grabbed his car keys and drove to the little flower shop close to the restaurant. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” The florist asked as he entered.

“Is it weird to bring flowers on a first date?” Lucas wondered and the lady smiled.

“Not at all. She will love it. Do you happen to know what kind of flowers she likes?”

“Sorry, I don’t. She is wearing a green dress, so maybe something that compliments her dress?” She laughed. “That’s stupid I know. It’s been a while since I’ve been on a date.”

“No, it’s not stupid at all. It’s sweet. Your date is very lucky,” she flirted, making Lucas blush. “I’ll make you a nice little bouquet. I’ll be right back.”

Lucas watched her as she picked out some purple, lilac and white flowers before turning them into a beautiful bouquet.

“What do you think? Do you like it?” She asked him and Lucas nodded.

“Very beautiful. I think she will love them,” Lucas paid for the flowers, leaving a generous tip. “Thanks so much for your help,” he said, smiled and left the shop. 

He still had some time left and the restaurant was nearby, so he decided to walk and enjoy the nice evening. His phone chimed with a message from Vic telling him how excited she was and that she was almost there. He smiled as he started typing while he crossed the street. He never saw the car coming and then everything just went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. They don't get to meet again. Fate is being a little bitch. Poor Vic sitting at the restaurant waiting for Luke thinking that he stood her up but instead he got hit by a car. What will happen next?


	8. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley is in the hospital and Vic breaks her hand while fending off a sleazebag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I can't wait to hear your thoughts.

Vic couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so embarrassed. After sitting at the restaurant for over half an hour the waitresses and waiters had started to look at her with pity as well as the other guests and all she wanted was for the ground to swallow her whole. 

She had texted Luke several times but hadn’t gotten a reply from him. She didn’t think much of it at first but now she was feeling pretty foolish. She couldn’t believe that he would stand her up like that.

She watched as one of the waiters approached her. “I’m sorry, Miss. I hate to do this but either you order something or um, there are guests waiting for a table and...”

She didn’t let him finish. “Can I just have ten more minutes? Please? I’m sure that my date will be here soon,” he nodded sadly. “Thank you.”

Ten minutes later, Luke still hadn’t arrived and Vic had to admit to herself that he stood her up for whatever reason and that maybe they weren’t meant to meet after all. 

Leaving the restaurant felt like the worst walk of shame ever. She tipped the waiters for their patience and got out of the restaurant as fast as she could before anyone could say anything to her.

She decided to go to Joe’s bar, get drunk and maybe even take a guy back home with her. She just wanted to forget all about this terrible evening. She was so pissed that Luke had stood her up and now he wasn’t even replying to her messages. She never thought that he would be that kinda jerk.

She entered the bar and walked to an empty table, turning a few heads in the process. At least the dress was working its magic on some guys even if it wasn’t Luke. She ordered a beer and a couple of shots of vodka, just drowning her feelings. 

Several guys approached her and flirted with her which Vic enjoyed but none of them were hot enough to take home. If only Ripley was there right now. She would climb him like a tree. She wouldn’t care that he was her boss, she would just go for it. That man really knew what he was doing and she wanted more of it. If only she knew where he lived she would totally call an Uber and drive to his place to have her wicked way with him. He was that good.

“Hey babe, you might want to slow it down with the vodka. Wouldn’t want you to pass out while I make love to you,” she was brought back to reality by some sleazebag who was standing way too close to her and had his hand on the small of her back.

“If I were you I would remove that hand from my body,” he only moved closer. “And I would do it now before I deck you,” he laughed. “Dude, I’m really not in the mood for this tonight. I swear I will punch you.”

“You know you’re super hot when you’re mad. I’m gonna have so much fun with you,” he grabbed her hips and leaned in to kiss her but Vic ducked before his lips could meet hers and then her fist connected with his nose, knocking him to the ground.

Vic yelped in pain as she looked at her hand. “Damn it!” 

“You crazy bitch broke my nose,” he cried out while holding his bleeding nose. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t break your dick. Don’t you ever do that again. Not to me or any other woman. No means NO. Do you understand?” He nodded his head while several people applauded Vic. She bowed down to them before drowning the rest of her vodka and grabbing her purse and leaving the bar.

Vic looked at her busted hand and groaned. Tonight was the gift that kept on giving and she wished that it would end already. She made her way to the hospital, hoping that she wouldn’t have to wait too long. She really wanted to just go home and eat ice cream and wallow in self pity especially since if her hand was indeed busted that meant no active duty for several weeks and the thought drove her crazy already.

“Excuse me?” she asked the first doctor she saw. 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Pierce. What can I do for you?” She gave Vic a warm smile and Vic could help but smile back at her. 

“Hi, my name is Victoria Hughes and I think I broke my hand,” she held up her bruised hand.

“Oh, how did that happen?” Dr. Pierce asked as she examined Vic’s hand. 

“Well, this guy at Joe’s bar didn’t understand the word “No”, so I broke his nose and his nose apparently broke my hand. He’ll probably come in at some point. He was still on the ground when I left the bar,” Vic chuckled as did the doctor.

“Come on, let’s get an x-ray first. I usually don’t do broken hands but looking at your outfit I feel like there is a story there and I would like to hear it,” Vic chuckled.

“Lead the way, Dr. Pierce.”

The x-ray confirmed that Vic’s hand was broken. Vic sighed as she remembered the last time she broke a bone and had to have a cast on for over four weeks. She wished she had just thrown a drink in the guys face instead but at least his nose was broken too, so that made her feel a bit better.

“So, your date got handsy with you?” Maggie asked while putting the cast on.

“No, not my date. My date actually stood me up.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

“Yeah, we’ve been texting for weeks and this was supposed to be our first date but he never showed up. I waited at the restaurant for almost an hour. It was so embarrassing. Everyone was looking at me with pity.”

“Oh, that really sucks. In a moment like that I would want the ground to open up and swallow me whole,” Vic laughed.

“Yeah, that’s how I felt.”

“Did you contact him? Maybe there is a good explanation for him not showing up?”

“I texted him but nothing. Maybe he made it to the restaurant and saw me and didn’t like what he was seeing and just left,” Vic said sadly.

“That’s nonsense. You are gorgeous. He’d be an idiot to just walk away,” Dr. Pierce assured her.

“Thank you. That’s very sweet but what other reason could there be? Did he get into a car accident on his way to the restaurant?” Vic joked, making Dr. Pierce look at her funny. “What is it?”  
  


* * *

_   
“What do we have here?” Maggie asked as a new patient was brought in. _

_ “Forty-two year old male. His name is Lucas Ripley. He is the Fire Chief. He got hit by a car. His arm appears to be broken but otherwise his vitals are stable. In and out of consciousness. He called out for someone named Vic,” one of the paramedics said. _

_ “There were flowers next to him when we arrived and judging by his outfit, I guess he was on his way to a date. So, poor Vic is probably waiting for him,” the other paramedic added. _

_ “Damn, why do the hot ones always have to be gay,” one of the nurses sighed, making Maggie roll her eyes. _

_ “Can we concentrate on the patient’s health and not his love life, please?” Maggie reprimanded them. _

_ “Of course. I’m sorry,” they replied in unison. _

_ As it turns out, Lucas Ripley was very lucky health wise but not so much in regards to his love life. _

_ “I have to go. I can’t stay here, Vic is waiting for me,” he complained when he finally came to. _

_ “I’m afraid you can’t leave, Chief Ripley. I’m sure Vic will understand. You are really lucky that you only have a broken hand and mild concussion. You should rest now and I will check on you later.” _

_ He nodded reluctantly but did as he was told since he hurt all over.  
  
_

* * *

  
“What restaurant were you meeting at?” She suddenly asked.

“Um, La Vita E Bella. Why?” Vic answered not knowing where this conversation was going.

“What’s your date’s name?”

“Um, Luke. Why?” Vic was getting impatient.

“Do people call you Vic?” Vic looked at her in confusion.

“Yeah, they do. Can you please tell me what’s going on here? What’s with the twenty questions?”

“You won’t believe it but I think your date actually got hit by a car.”

“He did what now?”

“The paramedics found him not far from the restaurant. He had flowers, was wearing a suit and his pocket square was green, matching your dress,” Vic looked at her in shock.

“I... What? What happened? Is he okay? Can I see him?” 

“I shouldn’t even be telling you this but he is fine. It’s just a broken arm and a mild concussion. You two are quite the pair actually,” she laughed while finishing Vic’s cast, making her chuckle.

“You can’t by any chance tell me in what room he is, can you?” Vic asked hopeful.

“I really shouldn’t be doing this but come on follow me,” Dr. Pierce said and Vic followed her. “You know when he came to the first word out of his mouth was “Vic”. I think he really likes you and really wanted to be there. He just didn’t see the car coming because he was on his phone.” 

Vic cursed herself. This was all her fault. If she hadn’t texted him then he wouldn’t have been on his phone.

“Here we are,” they stopped in front of room 2236 and Vic looked through the small window to see a tall guy lying there with his broken arm in a cast. When her eyes finally reached his face, her breath hitched.

“Oh my God,” she inhaled sharply. It couldn’t be. This was impossible. How did she not notice this sooner? How could she have been this blind?

Vic could feel herself getting dizzy. She needed to sit down. Dr. Pierce followed her and sat down beside her.

“It’s really not as bad as it looks. He will be okay. His arm will heal in a few weeks and his head is okay. I don’t usually let strangers into patient’s rooms but I think I can make an exception in this case. He really wanted to meet you and I think he would really appreciate seeing you when he wakes up.”

“No, I can’t,” Vic shook her head. 

“Why not? What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You can’t tell him about me.”

“What? Why not? I don’t understand.”

“I know him,” Dr. Pierce furrowed her forehead in confusion. “I mean I know him from real life. He is… he’s my boss.”

“Oh… that’s -- that’s, wow. I didn’t see that coming.”

“Neither did I. How did I not realize that? I’m so stupid.”

“Don’t say that. Things like that happen.”

“Yeah, in movies. Not in real life. He can never know that it was me.”

“So what? You’re just gonna ghost him?”

“What? No, I will just text him that maybe it’s a sign we aren’t supposed to meet and tell him that we are better off as just friends who chat online. I don’t want to make things awkward.”

“Why would it be awkward?”

“Because he is the Chief of the entire Fire Department and I’m just a firefighter. There are like a million ranks between us. We are not allowed to date.” 

“Did you actually develop feelings for someone who you’ve only met online? How is that possible?” Dr. Pierce asked curiously.

“You don’t have to meet a person to like them. Luke is kind and sweet and funny. We really got along and understood each other,” Vic explained, leaving out the fact that she and Ripley had actually connected in real life, in more ways than one. 

“I understand. I’ll give you my word that I won’t but I still think that  _ you _ should.”

“I know but I just can’t. It’s better this way. Trust me.”

“If you say so.”

“Thank you, Dr. Pierce,” Vic sighed. “You know I really thought he could be the one.”

“He can still be.”

“He is  _ the _ boss. It can never be.”

Dr. Pierce observed her and smiled in understanding. “You didn’t just fall for his online persona, right? You fell for the actual person,” Vic didn’t answer. “I mean he is quite handsome.”

Vic chuckled. “Yeah, he is but he is so much more. I really know how to pick em.” Vic laughed.

“I’m really sorry.”

“Thanks. I think I should go home. I’ve had enough excitement for one day. Thank you, Dr. Pierce,” the doctor nodded.

“You can call me Maggie and if you want to talk, you know where to find me,” she smiled.

“Thanks, Maggie. Have a good shift and take good care of him,” Maggie nodded.

“Of course. You take care of yourself,” Vic smiled and said her goodbyes.

She couldn’t believe that Luke was Ripley. How could she have been so stupid to not realize it? Ripley’s name was Lucas. That alone should have been a giveaway but her brain just didn’t go there. 

What was she supposed to do now? Should she ghost him and break off any contact and stay professional? He was going to leave soon anyway and wouldn’t be at the station anymore, so no more awkward moments filled with sexual tension with him. At the same time, he would be gone soon and she wouldn’t see him anymore and wouldn’t get to talk to him anymore, so maybe she should just do what she told Maggie and tell him that they were better off as friends and only stay in contact online but at the same time her feelings for him would probably grow if she did that.

She was so confused. The walk home had not helped clear her mind at all. This whole situation was a mess. She thought she could forget all about Ripley if things with Luke worked out but it turned out that fate had a twisted sense of humor apparently.

She groaned when she finally got home. She wasn’t even in the mood for ice cream anymore. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget that she was falling in love with her boss. What a mess!  
  


* * *

  
Lucas woke up the next day slightly disoriented. His eyes adjusted to the light and as he looked around he realized that he was in the hospital. He tried moving but it was painful. His entire body hurt, his arm was in a cast and his head was killing him.

“Good morning, Chief Ripley,” he heard Dr. Pierce. “How are you feeling today?”

“Like I got hit by a car,” he joked, making her chuckle.

“Very funny. Seriously though, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. My body is sore and I’m dying to text Vic and explain myself to her. Do you know where my phone is?”

“You should really just rest. I don’t understand why this is so important to you?” She asked while going through his things.

“Because I really like her and I don’t want her to think that I stood her up when I didn’t.”

“How do you like someone so much who you’ve never met before?”

“I don’t know. I just do. She is funny and sweet and she gets me and I don’t think you have to meet someone to like them.”

“I guess,” she finally found his phone and handed it to him. “So, you believe that this woman you met online is the one?”

“I don’t know. She could be.”

“What if there is someone else out there better suited for you?” Lucas chuckled. “Why do I get the feeling that there is someone else?”

“She is off limits.”

“Why?”

“It’s complicated,” Lucas sighed. He didn’t want to talk about his feelings for Hughes.

“Because you two work together?” Lucas looked at her curiously.

“How did you know?”

“Well, complicated usually means two things. Either someone is already in a relationship or you work with the person. You don’t strike me as a cheater,” she explained.

“Right. Well, yeah we work together and that wouldn’t be the problem. The problem is that I’m the Chief and she is, well she is great but there is no future there.”

“So, this Vic person is kinda like a substitute then?”

“What? No, of course not. I really like her,” he groaned. “Why am I even discussing this with you?” He wondered. “Why are you so interested in my love life suddenly?”

“I’m sorry. I was just curious,” she replied and Lucas could see something in her eyes that was more than curiosity. 

“Why do I get the feeling that you aren’t telling me something?”

Dr. Pierce shrugged. “Sorry, I overstepped. It’s none of my business. I’ll leave you to it.” She quickly excused herself and left.

Lucas wasn’t sure what had just happened. Dr. Pierce didn’t seem that interested in all this last night and suddenly she was all up in his business about Vic. He wondered if she knew anything but how would she.

Lucas sighed as he unlocked his phone. There were several messages from Vic. He was surprised that none of them were cursing him out. She probably was just disappointed that she didn’t bother chewing him out. He needed to text her and let her know what had happened. He would deal with Dr. Pierce later.   
  


* * *

  
Vic woke up the next morning with a slight headache and a broken hand that was killing her. She needed some pain meds and she needed them soon. She had almost forgotten what had happened and then it all came rushing back. Luke standing her up, her getting drunk at Joe’s bar, punching out a guy and breaking her hand in the process and then the revelation of Luke being Ripley.

Vic groaned as she stood up and checked her phone and just as she had hoped there was a message from Luke… Ripley.

**LukeSkywalker:** Hi Vic, I’m so sorry about last night. I really meant to be there and I know this will sound like a lame excuse but I got hit by a car on my way to the restaurant and I’m in the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion. I would totally understand if I didn’t hear from you again. I can imagine how hurt, disappointed and angry you must be. I’m really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I really hope to hear from you but if I don’t, just know that I really loved getting to know you. You’re amazing. xoxo

Vic stared at her phone, not sure what she was supposed to do. Should she just ignore him, pretend that she is hurt and never talk to him again? He said that he would understand and Vic believed him and it would definitely make things less complicated if she just severed her ties with him and just kept it professional. 

At the same time, she wasn’t sure if she was willing to let him go just yet. She sighed and put the phone away. She would have to think this through. She couldn’t give him an answer just yet. He would have to wait until she figured it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Vic do? Will she ghost him or keep in contact? Will Ripley figure it out himself? Will Maggie accidentally out Vic to him?


	9. Last piece of the puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic visits Ripley and makes a decision about Luke. Lucas discovers something with the help of Jennifer.

Vic still hadn’t figured out what she was going to do about the whole Ripley-Luke situation. She hated it all. She hated that she had feelings for someone that she could never be with unless one of them gave up their job or they could be in a secret relationship but she really didn’t want that. She wanted to be able to be with him in public and not have to hide it. 

After breakfast, she decided that she needed some fresh air and got dressed and left her apartment to go for a walk. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the hospital and she couldn’t help but laugh at herself. Of course she would end up here. Her mind had been on Ripley this entire time.

She went to the coffee cart and got two coffees as she remembered Dr. Pierce - Maggie’s offer to talk and she really needed someone to talk to. Usually that person would have been Travis but she didn’t want to tell him everything and Maggie already knew the truth and she had offered.

She entered the hospital and smiled when she saw the doctor who smiled back at her.

“Vic, hi! Is everything okay? Is your hand bothering you?” She asked, slightly worried.

“Hi! This is for you,” Vic handed her the coffee. “My hand is fine. You did a great job. I’m here because I was wondering if your offer still stands? You know talking to you about this mess that is called my love life,” Vic asked, making Maggie chuckle.

“Well, thanks for the coffee and yes, the offer still stands and as it happens I got some time. Let’s go outside.”

Vic followed her outside where they sat down on a bench. 

“So, I take it he has texted you with an apology? He was very upset with himself about all this.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell him about me, did you?”

“Of course not but he did mention  _ you _ ,“ Vic looked confused. “As in Hughes.”

“Oh, what did he say?” Vic didn’t expect that Ripley would mention her to anyone.

“Um,...”

“Come on, Maggie. Just tell me. I’m a big girl.”

“Well, he basically said the same thing you did. You two can’t be together because of who you are.”

“I figured. He loves his job and he is like the youngest Chief ever. Why would he risk that for a fling?”

“We both know that you are more than just a fling.”

“Did he say that?” Vic couldn’t help but be hopeful even though she knew it was stupid and would only hurt more to know about his true feelings.

“Not in so many words but I can tell that he has feelings for you. Just like you have feelings for him.”

“It really doesn’t matter though. My job means everything to me, just like his does to him and it seems as if neither one of us is willing to jeopardize that for a relationship that may not even work out,” Maggie nodded. “Does that make sense?”

“It does. I can actually relate.”

“So, you’re not going to tell me to tell him the truth and try it?”

“Well, I mean I like honesty but I understand why you don’t want to tell him the truth.”

Vic nodded. “Thanks. I needed to hear that. How is he doing?”

“He is okay. You know you could visit him since you’re already here,” Maggie suggested.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I’m not good at keeping secrets. I’ll probably give myself away,” Vic chuckled. “No matter how much I would love to see him and talk to him.”

“Then go in there and talk to him. I’m sure it would make him happy to see you and make him feel better,” Maggie said. “And I think it might make you feel better too. Maybe give you some closure in a way?”

“Hmm, I haven’t thought of that. You might be right.”

“I know I am,” Maggie smiled at her and squeezed her good hand before standing up. “I’m sorry, Vic but I need to go back inside. I got patients to see. But thanks for the coffee.”

“Of course. Thank you, Maggie. You really helped.”

“You’re very welcome, Vic. I’ll see you around,” Maggie smiled and walked back into the hospital, leaving Vic to her thoughts.

Should she go inside and talk to Ripley? She really wanted to see him and considering that she was probably not going to talk to Luke anymore and Ripley would no longer be at the station, this could be her last chance to talk to him.

She took a deep breath and walked into the hospital. It was now or never.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas was lying in the hospital bed, looking outside the window, thinking about his phone call with his sister. Jennifer had been pissed at him for not calling her sooner and it took a lot of convincing for her to calm down. Lucas had promised her that he was fine and that she didn’t have to worry about him but he knew his sister. She always worried about him. It came with his job. 

Jennifer had insisted on Lucas staying with her for as long as his arm was healing and Lucas knew there was no point in arguing with her, so he agreed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and an unexpected visitor.

“Hughes? What are you doing here?” He didn’t expect to see her but he couldn’t help but smile at her. She just brought that out in him.

She held up her left hand which was in a cast. “What happened to you?” He asked worried.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she chuckled as she walked into the room. “Do you mind if I sit down?”

“Not at all,” he watched her as she slowly walked into the room and sat down on the chair beside his bed. “You’re actually a sight for sore eyes,” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Hughes blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I feel like crap, so it’s nice to hear that,” she smiled at him and Lucas’ heart skipped a beat. He really needed to get his emotions under control. He was acting like a teenager with a crush.

“What happened to your hand?” He asked again.

“I was at Joe’s bar last night and this guy got a bit too close, so I punched him and broke my hand,” she explained and Lucas could feel the anger rise inside of him. “I broke his nose,” she added triumphant.

“Good. He deserved that,” Hughes smiled proudly at him.

“What happened to you?”

“Oh, I was on my way to a date and got hit by a car,” he answered, cursing himself for mentioning the date but at the same time he was interested to see her reaction to it.

“Oh! A date,” she didn’t look at him and Lucas felt like a jerk for mentioning it.

“I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’ have...” he started but she interrupted him.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We both knew our thing was just a one and done. I’m glad you’re seeing someone,” Lucas felt like something was off with her but couldn’t quite figure out what it was. She didn’t quite sound like herself.

“Well, I didn’t get to meet her since I’m here now and she hasn’t replied to any of my texts.”

“Did you explain what happened to you?”

“Of course I did but she probably thinks I’m lying.”

“I guess. Maybe you should send her proof. Send her a photo,” Hughes suggested and smiled.

Lucas shook his head. “Why not? Please don’t tell me this is a pride thing,” she raised an eyebrow.

“I just don’t want her to see me like this for the first time.”

“Why not? You still look hot,” she blurted out and blushed. “I didn’t… that’s not. I’ll stop talking now,” Lucas chuckled.

“Well, thanks for saying so. Maybe you’re right about sending proof. It probably won’t hurt. Do you mind taking the picture?”

“Not at all,” he handed her the phone and she quickly snapped a photo and handed the phone back to him. “I should probably go. I got some things to take care of and you should probably rest. Feel better soon, Chief.”

She stood up and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She realized her mistake but didn’t move away and just stared at him. “I probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m not complaining,” he smiled at her and she chuckled before lifting her good hand to caress his bearded cheek. He could feel her breath on his face and his heart pounding. He could get lost in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her but she beat him to it as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough to make him feel dizzy.

“Good luck with your date. Take care of yourself, Chief.”

“You too, Hughes,” he replied before she left his room.

Lucas could only stare after her and wish that things weren’t so complicated but she was right. They both knew this was just a one and done and he needed to accept that. He grabbed his phone and sent Vic the photo and a quick message. Maybe there was still a chance for them.  
  


* * *

  
Jennifer was mad at Lucas when he hung up. Why didn’t he call her sooner?

“Mommy, is everything okay?” Her daughter Ella asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Everything is okay, baby. Your uncle Lucas broke his arm.”

“Is he okay?” Ella asked worriedly. She loved her uncle more than anything.

“Yes, baby. He is okay. I will have to go and pick him up from the hospital once your daddy comes home and then uncle Lucas will stay with us for a few weeks.”

“Yay!!!! Can he read me a story every night? Uncle Lucas is the best at reading stories. He does the funny voices,” Ella was jumping up and down excitedly, making Jennifer laugh. 

Her brother was an excellent uncle and would make a great father someday if only he could finally find the right woman.

“Sure, baby. Your uncle Lucas will read you stories. Now go back upstairs and tell your siblings and how about you guys paint something for him. I’m sure it will make him feel better.”

“Okay, mommy,” Ella smiled before going back upstairs.

Jennifer waited for Mark to come home, so she could pick up Lucas and scream at him some more for worrying her so much. 

She had always hated his job and the danger that came with it but except for a few bruises and burns he had never ended up in the hospital because of his job and now he was in the hospital because a car had hit him on the way to a date. What were the odds?

Jennifer parked the car and rushed into the hospital. She knew she had no reason to worry and that Lucas was okay but it didn’t stop her from running into the hospital like a maniac. Nothing and no one could stop her until she bumped into a young woman who was on her way out, making her drop her phone.

“I’m so sorry!” Jennifer apologized as she bent down to pick up the phone.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have been on my phone while walking,” Jennifer chuckled as she handed the phone back and as she looked at the display she got a glimpse of what looked a lot like Lucas. The woman grabbed her phone quickly and thanked Jennifer before disappearing and Jennifer could only stare after her and wonder if she had seen right or if she was imagining things.

She must have been imagining things with all the stress and worry so she ignored what she thought she had seen and looked for Lucas’ room instead.

When she finally found it her breath hitched. She knew that he was okay but she hated seeing him like that. Lucas had always been a superhero to her.

She leaped forward and threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

“Jennifer, you’re squishing me. I need air to breathe,” he complained and she finally let go of him.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, Lucas Daniel Ripley. Why didn’t I get a call last night?” Jennifer shrieked and Lucas chuckled. “Don’t you dare! This is not funny.”

“You’re overreacting. There was no need to call you last night. I’m okay. I can leave the hospital today. Dr. Pierce just needs to sign the release papers and we can go.”

“Did I just hear my name?” a doctor walked into the room and smiled at her. 

“Dr. Pierce, will you please tell my sister here that I’m okay and that she doesn’t have to worry about me.”

“Your brother is fine. It’s a broken arm that should heal in a couple of weeks. His scans are all fine. He is in great health. You really don’t have to worry. I will go prepare everything for your release. It shouldn’t take long,” Dr. Pierce assured her and Jennifer sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Dr. Pierce,” Jennifer smiled as the doctor nodded and left the room again.

“See, I told you I am fine. The only thing that took a hit last night was my heart and well, to some extent my pride,” Lucas joked.

“This is not funny,” she reprimanded him.

“I’m sorry, Jen. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“I accept your apology. Speaking of your heart,” the incident from before came to mind, “this may sound weird but what was the last message you sent to Vic?” 

Lucas looked at her confused. “Um, why?

“Can you just answer the question, please?”

Lucas sighed. ”I sent her a photo of me in the hospital. Why?”

“I was rushing into the hospital and not looking where I was going and I bumped into this young woman who was on her phone and she dropped it and I picked it up and I swear that I saw your photo on the display and your screen name,” Jennifer explained as Lucas furrowed his forehead. “It’s probably nothing. I was probably just seeing things that weren’t really there. It was so quick it could have been anyone.”

Lucas handed her his phone. “Was this the photo?” Jennifer nodded. “What did she look like?”

“African-American, curls up in a bun, jeans, red shirt and black jacket. And a broken hand.” Jennifer looked at him curiously. 

Lucas exhaled sharply. “That can’t be. How could I have been so blind? How did I not realize this sooner?” Lucas wondered, not making any sense.

“Lucas, you’re not making any sense. What are you talking about?”

“Hughes,” he simply said, still not making any sense.

“Hughes? What do you mean? I still don’t understand.”

“How did I not see this sooner?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jennifer half-yelled.

“Hughes is Vic,” he finally said, making Jennifer’s jaw drop. “Her name is Victoria Hughes. Vic. How did I not make that connection?”

Suddenly Jennifer burst into laughter. This was too much. How did her brother get himself into this situation?

“Are you really laughing at me right now? This is all your fault. You signed me up for that damn thing,” Lucas reminded her.

“I didn’t make you fall in love with Hughes though. That was all you,” she countered.

“I’m not in love with her,” he defended himself. 

“You’re halfway there,” she shook her head. “Fate really has a twisted sense of humor. I can’t believe that you fell for her twice.”

Her brother sighed. “Sorry, Lucas. I… I mean you have to admit that it’s kinda funny. I mean who would have guessed? This stuff usually only happens in the movies but not in real life.”

“Tell me about it,” Lucas groaned.

“What are you going to do?”

“There is nothing I can do. And Hughes, she knows now that it’s me. I sent her a photo. She will recognize me and probably never speak to me again.”

His phone chimed. He quickly glances at it before handing it to Jennifer. “Speak of the devil. It’s Vic. I don’t want to look. You read it.”

“Are you for real?” He nodded. “You’re acting like a child.”

“Please?” He begged her as Jennifer rolled her eyes. How did her brother become Chief when he was acting this immature right now.

“Okay okay,” Jennifer opened the message. “Hi Luke! Sorry for not replying sooner. I believed you even without the photo but I can’t say that I’m mad about the photo. You’re really handsome even with a broken arm and everything and I really enjoy talking to you, so this is not easy for me to say but I don’t think this thing with us has a future. I think the universe is trying to tell us something with what happened to you and maybe it’s best if we don’t message each other anymore. I wish you well. Love, Vic xoxo”

Jennifer handed him back his phone. “Well, I guess she decided for you.”

“I guess,” he replied sadly.

“Are you really just going to let her walk away like that?”

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t date her. I’m the...”

Jennifer groaned frustrated. “You’re the Chief and she is a subordinate. I know, Lucas. You’ve been saying this for weeks but are you really willing to let her walk away?”

“What am I supposed to do? Date her secretly? That wouldn’t be fair to her. And I can’t just give up my career. I’ve worked so hard to get where I am.”

“And where exactly are you? You have no friends and you don’t date,” he tried to interrupt her but Jennifer raised her hand to stop him. “No, you will listen to me now. You’re all alone and don’t say that you have me and the kids. That’s not the same thing,” she sighed. “Ask yourself this, Lucas. How many more years can this job make you happy compared to how many happy years you could have with Vic and all the things that come with it. Love and your own family. I know there was a time where you wanted those things but it’s like you just gave up and I don’t understand. And here is this gorgeous, funny, amazing woman that you have feelings for, and don’t even try denying that, and who you click with and who gets you and you’re just going to let her walk away?”

“Hughes and I can never be,” Jennifer wanted to interrupt him but he didn’t let her. “No, I won’t go after her. That chapter is done. But I’ll make you a deal. Once my arm is healed you can set me up on a date. Okay?”

Jennifer knew that this was not going to work. She knew that Lucas was in love with Vic and there was no way he could ever be with anyone else but for now she had no choice but to agree.

“If that’s what you want then I have no other choice but to accept it,” Lucas smiled at her. “But for the record, I don’t like it.”

Lucas chuckled. “I know. I don’t like it either but it’s the right thing to do.”

Jennifer smiled sadly. “Okay. Do you want me to help you get dressed or you want me to get someone else?”

Lucas raised an eyebrow, giving her an unamused look. Jennifer just laughed at him and left the room to find someone to help him get dressed while she tried to figure out how to play matchmaker.

Lucas deserved to be happy and he deserved to be happy with Vic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Jennifer do? Will Maggie also try to play matchmaker considering she is both their doctor? Will Vic be able to stay away from Ripley and vice versa?


	10. Letting Go Ain't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has a lot of free time to kill as does Lucas. They end up meeting in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. It means the world to me. 
> 
> With this lockdown and not going back to work for who knows how long, I have plenty of time to write and will try to finish up this fic and hopefully the Vegas one as well. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Vic was on her way to the station, hoping that she would be allowed on desk duty with her broken hand. She really didn’t want to stay at home for a couple of weeks until her hand was healed. She knew that she would go crazy if she did. She had never been one to sit still.

She arrived early in hopes to talk to Chief Frankel. She figured that Ripley wouldn’t be coming back to work anytime soon after his accident and that she could easily convince Chief Frankel to stay on desk duty since nobody ever wanted to be on desk duty. 

She knocked on the door and was surprised when she heard a male voice telling her to enter. When she entered the room, she was greeted by a tall, handsome, black man instead of Chief Frankel.

“Um, hi,” Vic was rather confused. Was she at the wrong station?

“Hi, what can I do for you?” He asked.

“My name is Victoria Hughes, I actually work here. I was hoping to speak to Chief Frankel,” she answered somewhat nervous. He was huge and quite intimidating.

“Chief Frankel is no longer here. I’m Captain Robert Sullivan and you will be answering to me from now on,” his tone was stern as was his face. “What is this about, Hughes?”

She showed him her hand. “I broke my hand on Friday but otherwise I feel fine and I wanted to be put on desk duty for the time being instead of sitting at home. I want to be useful,” she hoped that it would impress the new captain but he didn’t look impressed at all.

“NO! Definitely not,” he answered gruffly. “I expect my team to give 110% and be in perfect shape. You will stay at home for as long as it takes for your hand to heal. I don’t need any liabilities here. Is that understood?”

Vic swallowed and nodded. “Yes, sir. I understand, sir. I’m sorry to have bothered you. Welcome to Station 19, Captain Sullivan.” 

He nodded before dismissing her and Vic left his office, grateful to still be in one piece. He was quite scary. What was Ripley thinking hiring him after his friend declined?

She sighed as she was on her way out when she bumped into Travis.

“Vic! Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you for days,” he noticed her hand. “What the hell happened to your hand? Are you okay? Why didn’t you answer?”

“Travis, take a deep breath before you faint,” she told him as they walked upstairs into the Beanery.

“I’m fine. It’s just a broken hand.”

“How did that happen?” He asked worriedly.

“Luke stood me up and I was pissed and went to Joe’s bar and this guy came a little bit too close, so I punched him and broke my hand.”

She watched as Travis took in all the information, looking confused.

“Wait, you and Luke are still a thing? What about Ripley?” Vic’s eyes widened. 

“Ripley? What the hell are you talking about,” Vic was beyond confused.

“Come on, Vic. I ain’t stupid. I know that you and Ripley are dating. I just don’t know why you are still talking to Luke.” 

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m not dating Ripley. What gave you that idea?” She tried to stay quiet.

“You, him, the turnout room,” he reminded her.

“Oh my God, that was you. You locked us in,“ she punched his shoulder several times.

“Stop hitting me, woman,” he complained. “You two were unbearable that day. I figured you two had a fight and decided to do something about it.”

Vic couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“I can’t believe you are dating him and didn’t tell me.”

“I’m not dating him,” she repeated.

“Then you’re sleeping with him. I saw him in your bed. Don’t even deny that you two are sleeping together.”

“When did you see him in my bed?” Vic asked, confused.

“The morning after our sushi making date. I used the spare key and let myself in and found him in your bed and you were in the bathroom. I heard you flush the toilet and panicked and ran out of your apartment.”

Vic shook her head. “After you left me that night,” she glared at him. “I stayed and finished the class and then went home. On my way, I bumped into Ripley. He was super drunk and I had no idea where he lives so I took him to my place and let him sleep in my bed while I slept on the couch. That is all.”

“Did he not have his license on him?”

“What?”

“You could have checked his license for his address instead you took him home with you,” he raised an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t thinking, okay,” Vic defended herself.

“I guess you weren’t thinking in the turnout room either then,” Travis reminded her. 

“This is all your fault. Nothing would have happened if you hadn’t locked us in.”

“Why is it my fault that you two can’t keep your hands off of each other?” He almost yelled.

“Will you keep your voice down,” Vic warned him.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Because it only happened once and we decided that it was a one and done and there was no need to tell anyone about it. It was a mistake, okay,” she exhaled sharply.

“So you are not dating him?”

“No, I am not.”

“But you like him, don’t you?”

“That really isn’t the point here. He is our boss and whatever there was between us, it’s over now and I would appreciate it if you just let this go and never mention it again. This could get us all in so much trouble,” she reminded him and he nodded.

“So Ripley is out,...”

“He was never in,” Vic sighed.

“Well, he kinda was,” Travis snickered as Vic punched his shoulder.

“You are so vile.”

Travis laughed. “What? He was. Question is how often and how was it?” Vic shook her head. “Come on, Vic. I don’t need details. I just wanna know if he was good? I mean he must have been. That guy looks like a Greek God and that hair,” Travis started to daydream.

“You want me to leave you alone with your fantasies?”

“Why? Are you jealous?” Vic groaned. “Just answer the question and I won’t mention this again.”

“It was amazing, okay. The best I’ve ever had,” Vic admitted and watched Travis face light up like a Christmas tree. 

“I knew it! He looks like he knows how to please a woman. I mean...”

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and when Vic looked up she came face to face with their new captain. 

“I thought I made myself clear that you should go home and rest, Hughes.”

“Yes, sir. I was just um… catching up with Montgomery,” Vic mumbled.  
  
“So I’ve heard,” he replied disinterested, making Vic feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. “Hughes, go home. Montgomery, I will see you and the rest of the team in the barn.”

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and disappeared again.

“Who was that ray of sunshine?” Travis joked.

“That was our new captain. His name is Robert Sullivan and I kinda wish Frankel was back,” Vic replied.

“Yeah right. You wish Ripley was back instead,” her friend wiggled his eyebrows, earning himself a glare from Vic.

“Will you stop it already? I told you it’s a one and done. No need to bring it up again,” Vic was starting to get frustrated. She really didn’t need the reminder of her night with Ripley when it wasn’t going to happen again.

“Why is this upsetting you so much?” Travis wondered.

“It’s not. I just don’t want anyone to find out. I told you already.”

“I don’t think that’s it. I think there is more,” Vic looked away. Should she tell him the truth? About her feelings and that Ripley was actually Luke. “Vic, look at me!” Vic shook her head.

“You heard Sullivan. I should go home,” Vic stood up, ready to leave but Travis grabbed her hand as the rest of their team started to enter the Beanery.

“We are not done talking about this, Vic,” he let go of her. 

“Oh, we are so done talking about this,” she assured him.

“Done talking about what?” Andy asked curiously.

“Nothing,” Vic replied. “Good luck everyone with the new captain. I’m out for a few weeks,” Vic smiled and showed off her cast. 

“Wait, new captain? What are you talking about? And what happened to your hand?” Maya asked.

“No time to explain. Captain Sullivan expects you all downstairs and he told me to go home. So, get to it people,” she smiled at them before leaving the fire station. 

Vic had no idea what she would do with all the free time she suddenly had. She wished she could at least talk to Luke but that was out of the question since he was actually Ripley and she needed to stay away from him.

When her stomach growled she decided to go and have breakfast first before deciding what to do next. She couldn’t think on an empty stomach.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas was sitting on the couch, reading a book while the kids were playing when Ella came up to him, giving him that smile that he knew meant that she wanted something from him.

“What can I do for you, sweetheart?”

“Will you go to the park with us? It’s such a pretty day,” she pleaded with him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes and Lucas couldn’t help but melt. “Pretty please, uncle Lucas.”

Lucas laughed. “Of course, sweetheart. Get dressed and tell your siblings that we are going to the park.”

“Yay!!!!” She exclaimed while jumping up and down excitedly before running to her brothers and sister to tell them and Lucas just smiled at how happy they looked. He loved those kids like they were his own and would do anything for them. 

He got up and got dressed himself. Ten minutes later they were all ready to go which made Jennifer happy because she could enjoy some much needed alone time with her husband on his day off while the kids were out with their uncle.

The park was full which wasn’t surprising on a Sunday afternoon. The kids ran off to play with their friends while Lucas looked for an empty bench to sit when he stumbled upon the one person he had been thinking about constantly and who he wasn’t supposed to see again but there she was in all her beauty, sitting on a bench, soaking up the sun. Lucas couldn’t help but admire her. 

She was wearing a dark blue dress, her hair was up in a bun and the smile on her face took his breath away. She looked so beautiful and peaceful.

He smiled as he walked over to where she was sitting, blocking the sun.

“Seriously?” She snapped before opening her eyes and glaring at him. “Oh, Chief. Hi!” Her whole demeanor changed suddenly. 

“Do you mind if I sit down?” She shook her head. “Thanks, Hughes.”

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in bed, resting?” She asked concerned and his heart skipped a beat that she cared so much for him.

“The kids wanted to go to the park and it’s kinda hard to say no to them,” he pointed at them.

Hughes looked in surprise. “Two sets of twins?” Lucas nodded. 

“Yeah, it runs in the family.”

“Good to know,” she mumbled quietly.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing. I didn’t say anything,” she blushed and smiled at him and he smiled back, not breaking eye contact until he heard Ella’s voice.

“Uncle Lucas, who is this?” She asked.

“Um, she is a colleague” he replied and Ella’s eyes went big as she turned towards Hughes.

“You work with uncle Lucas?” Hughes nodded as Ella turned towards him. “She is a girl and looks just like me and she is a firefighter?” Lucas nodded at her. “This is so cool.”

“It is. She is one of the best firefighters I know,” Lucas complimented Hughes, making her blush again.

Ella turned towards Hughes again. “I’m Ella. What’s your name?”

“Um,...” she looked up at him nervously, probably not wanting to say her name and give herself away.

“Did you forget your own name?” Ella wondered, making Lucas snicker.

“What? Of course not. My name is Victoria,” she finally answered.

Ella grinned. “That’s a really pretty name and your hair is pretty too.”

“Thank you, Ella. I really like yours too. Those braids are beautiful.”

Ella showed off her hair and smiled. “My daddy did them. Did you know that uncle Lucas also knows how to braid my hair?” 

“Oh, does he now?” Ella nodded while Lucas blushed.

“But he was clumsy and broke his arm and now he can’t do my hair for a while,” Vic laughed. “Looks like you are just as clumsy as him,” she pointed at Hughes’ cast.

“Actually, I...” Lucas started shaking his head hoping she would understand not to tell Ella the truth about how she actually broke her hand. “Um, yeah I’m just as clumsy as your uncle.” He mouthed a “thank you”.

“You two are the perfect match and uncle Lucas must really like you because he usually doesn’t hang out with anyone from work and you are also super pretty,” Ella beamed. “Maybe you can be his girlfriend. Mommy says that he really needs to find himself a girlfriend and if you are not taken maybe you can be his girlfriend. Just think about it,” she said before running off again to join her siblings on the swings leaving behind flustered adults who looked at each other awkwardly. 

“She is quite something that niece of yours,” Hughes replied while chuckling.

“Yeah, she is. She kinda reminds me of you,” Lucas replied, her face screwed up in confusion, making her look adorable. “She is a ray of sunshine, doesn’t know how to stay quiet or sit still,” she raised an eyebrow, looking amused, “and she has me wrap...” he stopped himself but it was too late. Hughes knew exactly what he was about to say.

“Well, that’s good to know for when I ask for a promotion,” she joked and winked at him, making him chuckle.

“How’s the hand? Does it hurt?” He tried to change the subject.

“It’s fine. I was hoping that Chief Frankel would let me work the desk but as it turns out we have a new captain and he didn’t like that idea and sent me home instead,” she complained.

“Oh right, it’s Sully’s first day. I totally forgot about that.” 

“Sully? Sounds like you two know each other.”

“Yeah. He is a friend. Was a friend. It’s complicated,” Lucas answered. “It was kinda a last minute decision on his part to accept my offer. I really didn’t think he would.”

“Oh, I see,” Lucas wondered if she just connected the dots that Sully was the friend Luke talked about with Vic. “Not that I’m trying to tell you how to do your job here,” she started.

Lucas looked at her amused. “Sure, you would never do that,“ he teased her.

She chuckled. “What made you think that he is a good fit for our station?”

“Maybe I thought that you guys could be good for him,” he replied with a smile. “Station 19 is a family like no other station I’ve seen. You made me feel welcome and well, I felt like I belonged and maybe you can do the same for him. He has been through a lot and he needs people like you guys.”

She nodded and smiled at him. “Anyone in particular that made you feel that way?” She stared into his eyes and Lucas swore that she was staring into his soul. Her eyes were so expressive and beautiful. He could easily get lost in them.

“I think you know the answer to that question,” he smiled at her while his thumb rubbed circled on her forearm, making her shiver and inhale sharply.

“I should probably go,” she replied but didn’t move or stop looking at him.

“You don’t have to go. You can stay if you want. I like the company,” he replied, his breath labored. He really wanted to lean in and kiss her. 

“I want to stay and that’s exactly why I need to go,” she said sadly and he knew she was right. “I think we should really try to avoid running into each other. It just makes things harder,” he didn’t like it but he agreed with a simple nod. “Bye, Chief.”

“Bye, Hughes,” he smiled sadly as she stood up and walked away from him. 

He hated this entire situation. He hated that he wanted to be with her but couldn’t. Or could he?

“Uncle Lucas?” Ella’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” She sat down next to him.

“Do you like Victoria?” Lucas nodded. “But she is not your girlfriend?” He shook his head. “Why not?”

“It’s complicated, sweetheart.”

“Why? You like her and she totally likes you. You two should get married and have babies so I can have more cousins,” she told him, making him laugh.

“We should, shouldn’t we?!” She simply nodded and Lucas wished it was that simple.

“Don’t you want to be happy like mommy and daddy?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then you should tell Victoria that you like her,” Lucas laughed.

“Okay, I will do that. Now go and play with your siblings,” she nodded before kissing his cheek and running off again.

He groaned in frustration as he watched all the families around him. Everyone looked happy, while playing with their kids or hugging their significant others while he felt lonely most of the time. He loved his sister and her family but Jennifer was right when she said that it wasn’t the same as having his own family.

He started wondering how his life had become this complicated mess when his phone chimed and to his surprise there was a message from Vic which he didn’t expect.

**YodaVic:** Hi Luke! I know that in my last message I said we should stop interacting with each other and while I still think that it’s best that we never meet, I was wondering if you’d be interested in just being friends and talking online. That’s all I can offer right now. I totally understand if that’s not what you want and you rather stop talking to me altogether. Let me know what you think. Love Vic xoxo

Lucas smiled. It looked like she wasn’t willing to let go of him after all. He wondered if it was a good idea to keep this thing going but at the same time it appeared as if it was the only way he could keep her in his life and just like her he wasn’t ready to let go of her just yet, so instead of ignoring her text, he started typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Vic ain't walking away from Luke after all. How do you see this working out for them?


	11. Finding A Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley is trying to find a solution for his predicament with the help of Vic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading and enjoying this story. It means a lot to me.

Vic had no idea what had possessed her to write Luke again. Lie! She knew exactly why she did it. She wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. She said goodbye to him in real life but didn’t feel like doing the same online. She wanted him in her life in some way.

Vic didn’t think there was anything wrong with it. Lie! She knew that everything about it was wrong but she couldn’t bring herself to care about that. She knew the more she talked to him the stronger her feelings for him would become and the harder it would be to walk away in the end but she really didn’t care about that. She just didn’t want to let him go. She couldn’t let him go. Yet.

When she walked away from Ripley that day at the park, her heart was aching and all she wanted to do was talk to him and so she did.

She told him that all they could be was friends and that she couldn’t offer more and he accepted it. He was just glad that she had changed her mind because he enjoyed talking to her just as much.

They had been talking again for over a week and Vic had to make sure not to give herself away which turned out quite difficult. All she wanted to do was be open and honest with him and tell him who she was but then they wouldn’t be able to continue this, so she had to lie. She had to lie so she wouldn’t lose him completely. 

She was at home, lying in her bed when she got a message from Luke. It immediately brought a smile to her face like always. 

**LukeSkywalker:** Hi, I hope I’m not disturbing anything.

**YodaVic:** Nope. I’m just lying in bed, thinking.

**LukeSkywalker:** About what?

**YodaVic:** Um, about nothing.

**LukeSkywalker:** Come on, Vic. I thought we were friends. 

**YodaVic:** We are friends.

**LukeSkywalker:** Then tell me what’s been on your mind. Is it a guy?

…

**LukeSkywalker:** It is, isn’t it? Tell me about him.

**YodaVic:** It’s complicated.

**LukeSkywalker:** It’s most of the time.

**YodaVic:** It’s just…

**LukeSkywalker:** You want me to go first?

**YodaVic:** What?

**LukeSkywalker:** You want me to tell you about this woman I just met?

Vic’s face dropped. He met someone? It’s been only a week since the park and he had met someone new already? And then she remembered that with a broken arm, his good looks and being out with the kids that it was fairly easy to meet someone. It was a chick magnet. 

She took a deep breath.

**YodaVic:** Sure, tell me about her.

**LukeSkywalker:** She is absolutely stunning, probably the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen and she is funny and sarcastic. We really get along and the kids love her and can’t stop talking about her. My sister thinks I should take a chance on her since she could be the one and is perfect for me and I think she might be right. 

Vic stared at her phone, her heart breaking. This new woman knew his sister and the kids. The kids liked her and Ripley thought that she was perfect for him. That’s not what she wanted to talk about when she started this again. She hoped to hear Ripley talk about her but here he was telling her all about this new woman in his life and Vic just wanted to cry.

**LukeSkywalker:** Vic? Are you still there?

Vic wiped her tears and inhaled sharply.

**YodaVic:** Sure. Sorry I’m just really tired. It was a long day at work. I’m really happy for you, Luke. I hope it works out with her. You deserve to be happy and I really need to get some rest. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

**LukeSkywalker:** Sure, no problem. Goodnight, Vic! Ttyt.

**YodaVic:** Goodnight, Luke!

Vic signed off and snuggled into her bed. She couldn’t believe that it only took him a week to find someone new. She knew that they couldn’t be together but she still thought or hoped that his feelings for her meant something more but apparently she didn’t mean as much to him as he meant to her. 

She closed her eyes and tried her best not to think of Ripley but it was impossible. He was always on her mind. She sighed as she realized that she was in for another sleepless night.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas groaned as he put his phone away. He knew that she was lying when she told him she was tired from work considering that she wasn’t working at the moment with her broken hand. He totally fucked up.

Jennifer plopped down beside him on the couch, handing him a beer.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she sipped her own beer.

Lucas took a sip, not sure how to reply. He hadn’t told Jennifer about talking to Vic again and he wasn’t sure how she would react.

“Is this about Hughes again?”

“What? Why?”

“You really think my daughter wouldn’t tell me about meeting her at the park the other day?”

“I can’t believe she ratted me out. I thought I’m her favorite uncle,” Lucas moped, making Jennifer laugh.

“Well, she was really excited about the idea of new cousins from her favorite uncle,” Lucas laughed. “Who were you texting with?”

“What?”

“You were texting someone when I walked in. Who was it?”

“Nobody,” he drank his beer and avoided looking at her.

“Were you texting Vic?” She suddenly asked, making Lucas choke on his beer when Jennifer started laughing out loud. “I should have known you two couldn’t stay away from each other.”

“We are staying away,” his sister raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “At least in real life.”

“You are unbelievable. You know this thing between you two won’t go away if you keep this thing up.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Jennifer gave him a curious look. “I think I just accidentally made her believe that I met someone else.”

“You did what?”

“I thought I was being slick when I told her about this amazing woman, talking about Hughes of course, and I think I made it sound like I met someone new. Before I could say more and make her understand it’s her I’m talking about, Hughes told me she needed to rest and signed off.”

Jennifer burst into laughter again.

“This is not funny.”

“It kinda is. She is jealous of herself. This is amazing.”

“Maybe I should let her believe I met someone new. Maybe that way she can move on and this whole thing will go away.”

Jennifer punched him in the shoulder. “That hurt,” Lucas complained, while rubbing his shoulder.

“Well, you deserved it. You’re in love with her, you idiot and she is in love with you. I don’t think she will just forget about you and you won’t just forget about her. You should stop playing around and tell her how you feel and be with her.”

“How many times do I have...” he started but Jennifer was having none of it.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re not really in love with her and your job is keeping you from being with her. That’s bullshit and you know it. You already crossed the line with her. Now, go and be with her. She wants it as much as you do.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Yes, it is. Stop making excuses.”

“Mummy,” they heard Ella yell from upstairs, interrupting their conversation

Jennifer sighed and was about to get up but Lucas stopped her.

“Let me,” he told her.

“You’re just trying to get yourself out of this conversation”, Jennifer remarked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” his sister rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. Go tuck your niece in. You know how impatient she can get.”

“I wonder where she got that from,” Lucas teased when Jennifer grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at him, hitting him in the face, making her laugh.

“You really need to stop hitting me,” Lucas pouted.

“Why? Are you going to sue me for elderly abuse,” she laughed and stuck her tongue out.

“Very mature,” Lucas rolled his eyes.

“Mommy,” Ella screamed loudly.

“Your daughter has quite the temper. Like mother, like daughter,” Lucas teased as Jennifer grabbed another pillow and threw it but he managed to duck in time before going upstairs.

“Uncle Lucas, are you going to tuck me in?” She smiled excitedly.

“Yes, sweetheart. You want me to read you a story?” She nodded happily as Lucas took the book and sat down beside her and started reading until she was asleep.

He looked down at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead before standing up and covering her with the blanket. He looked at her sister Jasmine, who was already sound asleep and smiled. This was what he wanted. He had given up on the idea of a family after his second divorce and had instead focused on his work but now that he had achieved it all, he wanted more and he wanted it with Hughes. There was nobody better suited for him than her, he knew that but he didn’t know what to do. Their situation was so complicated. He knew how much she loved her job and he didn’t want to endanger that. She would come to hate and resent him for that.

He took one last look at them before turning off the light and leaving the room.

“Are they asleep?” Jennifer asked as she climbed the stairs.

“Yeah, out like a light,” he chuckled. “I’m off to bed, too. Goodnight, Jen,” he said before kissing her forehead and going into his room.

He plopped onto his bed and thought about Hughes again. He had to figure out what she wanted. He hoped that she would talk to him again and wasn’t too upset about him meeting someone when that someone was her.

Lucas chuckled at the thought of Hughes being jealous of herself. It was kinda cute but he had to fix it. He didn’t want her to believe that he had found someone else when she was the one for him.

Lucas smiled as he finally admitted to himself that he was head of heels in love with her and wanted to be with her more than he wanted his job. He never thought that he would fall in love with someone like her. She was so different from his ex-wives. She brought out a different side in him, made him feel carefree and happy and he wanted to make her just as happy.

He grabbed his phone and wrote her a message before going to bed.   
  


* * *

  
Vic woke up the next morning, trying not to think about Ripley with someone else. She hated that thought but she had to accept that at some point he would move on. Maybe it would help her move on too.

She couldn’t help but check her phone and of course there was a message from Luke.

**LukeSkywalker:** You disappeared so fast last night that I didn’t get to finish. I need your advice on something. You see, this woman I was talking about last night, it’s complicated. We work together. Actually, I’m her boss and I really like her. I have liked her for a while but I don’t know what to do and I don’t know, since we are friends I wanted to ask for your advice.

Vic stared at her phone and started to laugh. He had been talking about her this entire time and she was so stupid. She would never live this down if someone knew. She shook her head at her own stupidity.

**YodaVic: ** Do you fall for your subordinates a lot?

She quickly typed and put the phone away, not expecting him to reply right away. She went into the kitchen to get coffee and prepare breakfast before returning to the bedroom and plopping down onto her bed, munching on her food. She grabbed her phone and smiled when she saw Luke’s reply.

**LukeSkywalker:** I don’t. She is the first and only one.

Vic’s heart skipped a beat. He just admitted that he fell for her.

**YodaVic:** So, I take it you are not allowed to date a subordinate? What are the rules there exactly?

**LukeSkywalker:** We're risking disciplinary action, suspension. Possible termination. We aren't technically allowed to date and work in the same department when I outrank her by about a thousand ranks.

**YodaVic:** You could date secretly.

**LukeSkywalker:** It wouldn’t be fair to her. I don’t want to hide her and make her think that I’m ashamed of her. 

Vic smiled at that. She wouldn’t want to date secretly either and she was glad that they were on the same page. 

**LukeSkywalker: ** I could transfer.

**YodaVic:** You think she would really want to do long-distance?

**LukeSkywalker: ** Probably not. Plus, it never works.

**YodaVic:** Is there another option?

**LukeSkywalker:** I could step down. I've had a long career. Hers is just starting.

**YodaVic:** Has no one ever told you that women don’t like living in some lame ass co-dependent self-sacrificial territory.

**LukeSkywalker:** LOL

Vic smiled. Did he really consider stepping down, so he could be with her? Vic didn’t want that. She wouldn’t want him to resent her for it one day but she couldn’t lie that it made her smile that he would do it for her.

**LukeSkywalker:** I mean there's really only one other option I can think of and that's… it’s too crazy.

**YodaVic:** Don't hold out. What's the other option?

**LukeSkywalker:** It’s too crazy. 

Vic was really curious what that option was.

**YodaVic:** Well, what is it?

**LukeSkywalker:** Marriage.

Vic choked on her waffle. Did he really just suggest marriage? 

**YodaVic:** What?

**LukeSkywalker:** It's a loophole. Rank technically isn't an issue amongst spouses. I told you, it's kind of crazy. 

**YodaVic:** It is crazy. That a marriage license could protect you from the rules. Also, it’s not really romantic to get married just to cheat the rules.

**LukeSkywalker:** Yeah. You’re right. I will find a solution.

**YodaVic:** You really want to be with her, don’t you? Does she feel the same way?

**LukeSkywalker:** I do and I hope she does. I feel like I need to apologize to you though.

**YodaVic:** For what?

**LukeSkywalker:** Because we were meant to meet and have been flirting when there was someone else.

**YodaVic:** It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad that you found someone. You’re a great guy and deserve to be happy.

**LukeSkywalker:** So do you. So, you wanted to tell me about this guy last night.

**YodaVic: ** Did I? I don’t remember.

**LukeSkywalker:** Come on. I’m here to listen. Maybe I can help?

**YodaVic:** It’s complicated.

**LukeSkywalker:** Is he married?

**YodaVic: ** What? No! Of course not. I would never cheat. It’s kinda the same problem as yours.

**LukeSkywalker:** You fell for a subordinate? 

**YodaVic:** Not exactly. He is just a colleague.

**LukeSkywalker: ** Oh, ok. So does he feel the same way about you?

**YodaVic:** I think so.

**LukeSkywalker: ** He’d be a fool not to. I’m sure he is head over heels in love with you. You’re pretty amazing.

**YodaVic:** Thanks for saying that. 

**LukeSkywalker:** I mean it. Just because it didn’t work out between us doesn’t mean that I don’t think you’re extraordinary and deserve to be happy.

**YodaVic:** Thank you, Luke!

**LukeSkywalker:** So, we are both in a little bit of a predicament LOL

**YodaVic:** LOL yeah it seems that way but we are both smart. I’m sure we can figure out something.

**LukeSkywalker:** I’m sure of it. I’m sorry, Vic. The kids just woke up. I gotta help feed them.

**YodaVic:** Well, have fun with them. They are lucky to have such a great uncle. Let me know how things go with your lady friend.

**LukeSkywalker:** I will but only if you do the same.

**YodaVic:** I don’t have a lady friend ;P

**LukeSkywalker:** Stop being cute with me. You know what I mean.

**YodaVic:** Yeah. I will tell you. Have a great day. Ttyl!

**LukeSkywalker:** You too ;)

Vic smiled. Ripley really wanted to be with her and was trying to find a solution for their predicament. He even considered giving up his job which she didn’t want. She wanted them both to have it all, their jobs and each other. 

She thought about the loophole again. Did he really consider marriage? That would be too crazy and too much, too soon and getting married to circumvent disciplinary actions was not her. So, that was off the table for sure but him wanting to find a solution gave her hope.   
  


* * *

  
Lucas watched as the kids and their parents walked into the kitchen and quickly ended his conversation with Vic.

“Hey, what are you doing up already? You should be resting,” his sister reprimanded him and Lucas snickered. She was such a mom.

“I’m fine, mom. It’s been over a week since the accident and besides Mark is here in case I don’t feel well,” his brother-in-law nodded at him as he started to prepare breakfast for his family.

“You’re in a good mood this morning. Did you get to talk to Vic?” Jennifer asked and Lucas just nodded. “Well, what happened? Don’t leave me hanging.”

“You do know that my life is not some soap opera for your entertainment?”

“Well, it sure sounds like one,” Jennifer retorted and laughed. “Does she still think you met someone else?”

“No, I think I made that clear but I may have...” Lucas paused and looked around to see if the kids were listening but they were busy helping their dad. 

“You may have what?” Jennifer asked curiously.

“I may have, kinda proposed,” Jennifer spit out her coffee. 

“Mom, are you okay?” Hunter, the oldest, asked while Jennifer wiped the counter and her mouth.

“Sure. Your uncle just surprised me. Go back to helping your dad,” she told him before sitting down next to Lucas.

“You did what?”

“I mean, I didn’t really propose. I was talking about a solution for how we could be together and still keep our jobs and I remembered that marriage loophole that would allow us to be together no matter our ranks.”

Jennifer punched him in the arm. “Okay, you punching me, really has to stop,” he complained as he rubbed his arm. 

“Well, I will stop that when you grow up.”

“I thought you’d be happy about the thought of me getting married eventually.”

“You think I’d be happy that you wanted to marry someone to circumvent the rules? What gave you that idea?” Jennifer mocked him.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about it. She thinks it would be crazy,” Lucas replied somewhat defeated.

“Well, can you blame her? That is not exactly romantic.”

“I know,” Lucas sighed. “I don’t know why I brought it up. It was stupid.”

“Well, at least you realized that and I’m glad that you are trying to make this work between the two of you instead of running away from it.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks, by the way.”

“For what?”

“Just being there and well, I guess also for setting me up with her in a way,” Jennifer laughed.

“You’re welcome, big brother. Just don’t mess it up.”

“I’m trying not to,” he chuckled.

“You two,” Mark looked at them. “How about some help here?”

“Sorry, still got a broken arm,” Lucas replied, making the kids laugh and Jennifer roll her eyes.

“Excuses, excuses,” Mark teased as Jennifer helped him and the kids while Lucas just watched them and thought of his own future with Hughes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will these two love birds find a solution for their predicament and what will the solution be?


	12. A Date With Dr. Pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas have a "date" with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Maggie and she has some fun with Vic and Ripley in this one. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thanks a lot for still reading and commenting <3

Vic was on her way to the hospital to meet Maggie for lunch and she was glad to get out of the house and talk to someone. She had seen Travis and her other friends from the station but seeing as they had no idea about Ripley, she couldn’t talk to them about her complicated situation with their boss, so she was happy to meet with Maggie who knew the truth and could help her figure things out. 

Things were going great between Vic and Luke but Vic missed him which was stupid since they were talking every day but she missed seeing him, she missed being around him, she missed kissing him. She simply missed him and he felt the same way. He had told her and it made her heart skip a beat.

She sighed as she walked into the hospital, her mind still on Ripley when she heard someone call her name.

“Hughes?” She turned around and was surprised to see the object of her affection standing in front of her.

“Chief?” She smiled. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” She asked concerned and he smiled at her, showing off his dimples, making Vic’s heart race.

“I’m fine, Hughes. It’s just a regular checkup with Dr. Pierce.”

Vic cursed Maggie. She must have done this on purpose. Of all the days she could have asked her to come in for lunch, she chose the one that Ripley would also be at the hospital. That couldn’t have been a coincidence.

“What are you doing here? Is everything okay with your hand?” She loved his concern for her well being.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m here to...”

“My two favorite patients,” Maggie’s voice interrupted them. “Chief, you can take a seat in the waiting room. I will be with you in a bit,” she told him before turning to Vic. “I know I asked you to meet me here for lunch but I got the days mixed up and I have to take care of the Chief once I’m done with that other patient but since you’re already here. I mean if you don’t mind waiting we can still grab something to eat afterwards,” Maggie suggested.

“You did this on purpose, admit it,” Vic accused her.

“Did what on purpose?” Maggie asked innocently.  
  
“Don’t give me that. You’re not that smart.”

“Actually, I’m a genius, so I am that smart,” Maggie answered proudly. “Take a seat,” she ordered her before walking away, making Vic curse her again. 

Vic sighed as she sat down on the only empty chair which of course was right next to Ripley.

“So, you and Dr. Pierce are friends?” Ripley asked.

“Um, yeah. She took care of me when I broke my hand and we became friends.”

“How is the hand?”

“It’s good. It itches but mostly it’s good. I should get this thing off next week. I heal really fast. What about you? How is your arm?”

“Itchy,” Vic laughed. “Though the kids love to draw on the cast,” he grinned and showed off the artwork. 

Vic looked at it in awe. “They are quite talented,” Ripley nodded when something caught her eye. “Is that? Um, is that supposed to be you and me?” She wondered as she saw a figure that looked like it could be her sitting on a bench with what looked like Ripley.

He nodded. “Yeah, Ella drew it. She can’t stop talking about you,” Vic blushed. “I had to sit still for like an hour and she wouldn’t let me look at it until she was done,” Vic snickered.

“Well, she is very talented. She got my hair right,” Vic smiled. “So, I take it the kids love having their uncle around?”

“Oh, they do and don’t get me wrong I love them like they are my own but I can’t wait to get this thing off and go back to my place.”

Vic knew he was lying. “No, you don’t. You love being around them. Admit it!” 

Ripley chuckled. “You got me. I really do but I do miss my privacy.”

“Why would you need...” Vic stopped talking when she realized what he meant. “Um, never mind,” Vic blushed and looked away before standing up. 

“I’m just gonna go and grab something to drink. Do you want anything?” She needed to get away from him before she climbed him like a tree in the middle of the hospital with about 20 patients and the hospital staff watching.

“No thanks, I’m fine,” he replied and Vic nodded before walking away. She couldn’t help but sway her hips and look back at him and wasn’t surprised to find him watching her. She bit her lip and gave him a small smile and turned back around.

Why did he have to look so handsome in his stupid green sweater with his stupid, gorgeous hair that she wanted to thread her fingers through while he fucked her in a supply closet? 

How was she going to go back and sit next to him and not make a fool of herself? Maybe she should take a rain check on that lunch with Maggie and just go home.

She walked to the vending machine and got herself some water before walking back. She was deep in thoughts, wondering what to do when she felt herself being yanked into an empty room and pinned against the wall.

Vic yelped, reading to slap whoever just dragged her into the room when she came face to face with Ripley, his beautiful blue eyes gazing into her brown orbs and she could feel herself getting lost in them.

His entire body was pressed against hers, making her melt against him because he felt so good. She had missed that feeling and wanted more. Their heads were only inches apart, both breathing heavily.

Vic swallowed. “What are you doing?” She wondered.

“Something that will probably get me in a lot of trouble,” he answered before closing the gap and capturing her lips in a slow, gentle kiss, that left Vic breathless and wanting more.

She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer while his tongue explored her mouth and his good arm gripped her thigh, draping it around his hip, rocking into her.

Vic moaned into the kiss as his hand disappeared underneath her dress and started massaging her ass.

“Oh God,” Vic sighed.

“You can just call me Lucas,” he teased. “I’ve been dreaming about this,” he confessed, making Vic smile against his lips. “Though in my dreams, I had both my hands and we were in my bed,” he chuckled.

“I mean, there is a bed in here,” Vic raised an eyebrow and bit her lower lip.

“I want you so much right now,” he rocked into her, letting her feel just how much he wanted her and Vic groaned.

“I’m not stopping you,” she smirked before attacking his lips while his fingers wormed their way inside her panties, inching towards where she needed him the most when she heard someone clear their throat.

They both froze, slowly pulling away from each other but not letting go.

“Chief Ripley, I’m ready for you,” Maggie said nonchalantly while looking between them, making Ripley blush and Vic want to sink into the ground. 

“Do you need a moment?” Maggie asked, face not breaking but Vic could tell that her friend wanted to laugh at their predicament. 

Ripley just nodded, not daring to look at her. “Okay. Well, you know where to find me,” she said before leaving the room, laughing loudly.

They stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter themselves. “That was mortifying,” Vic said as she let go of him and he took a step back. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“I don’t but you probably should or this little problem won’t go away.”

“Well, it ain’t that little,” Vic teased and licked her lips.

“Will you stop licking your lips and looking at me like that,” he countered.

“Sorry,” Vic apologized and fixed her clothes before leaning in to give him a kiss. “Thank you, Chief,” she smiled and walked out of the room.

On her way out, she passed Maggie. “Not a word.”

“I didn’t say a thing,” Maggie chuckled. “You still want some?” Maggie smirked, earning herself a glare from Vic. “Lunch. I’m talking about lunch.”

“Sure you are,” Vic shook her head before whispering, “you couldn’t have waited just a little bit longer before interrupting us? It was just about to get good.”

Maggie chuckled. “I could tell but you do know that anyone could have walked in on you, right? Be glad that it was me and not one of the nurses or everyone would know by now.”

Vic knew that Maggie was right but damn, she really wanted Ripley.

“So, are we still on for lunch?” Maggie asked again.

“Sure. I’ll just go take a walk and be back in thirty minutes?” Maggie nodded. “Okay, bye!”  
  


* * *

  
Lucas couldn’t help himself when he pulled her into the empty room and kissed her. Watching her walk away in her beautiful, purple dress, swaying her hips seductively, made him forget himself and she had felt amazing in his arms when he finally held her and kissed her and if Dr. Pierce hadn’t interrupted them, he was sure he would have fucked her against the wall but she did interrupt them and now he had the worst case of blue balls known to mankind. 

It took him several minutes to calm down before he could finally leave the room and he really didn’t want to face the doctor after what had just happened. 

“Chief Ripley, how nice of you to show,” Maggie teased. “Follow me!”

He followed her into an exam room and sat down. 

“So, how are you feeling today? Any swelling of any kind?” She asked and Lucas could tell that she was trying not to laugh. She was enjoying this way too much.

Lucas sighed. “Okay, let me have it,” he told her, making her chuckle.

“Well, I kinda didn’t let you have it,” she laughed.

“You’re enjoying this more than you should.”

“Well, it’s not every day that I walk in on my patients having sex with each other,” Lucas glared at her, “or about to have sex. But just so you know. The next time, use a supply closet. It’s more private.”

“There won’t be a next time,” he said with conviction.

“We both know that’s not true. You like her. It’s obvious.”

“I know you two are friends but it’s really none of your business.”

“You’re right. It’s not! I just don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“Neither do I,” he replied truthfully. He knew that he couldn’t promise it because of how complicated things were and he feared that one of them was bound to get hurt in all of this and he hoped that it was rather him than her.

When Dr. Pierce was done, she sent him on his way, told him to come back in two weeks to get the cast off but otherwise he was in good health.

Lucas was glad to hear that because it meant that Jennifer could finally stop worrying about him and he would be able to go home soon. He did really miss his privacy.

He was about to exit the hospital when he bumped into Hughes again. 

“Hey,” she smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back as he thought back to earlier. “Is everything okay?” She asked concerned.

“Yeah, Dr. Pierce just had some fun at my expense,” she chuckled.

“Oh, don’t remind me. I don’t even know why I came back here.”

“I’m sorry about before. I shouldn’t have dragged you into the room,” he gazed into her eyes, feeling himself getting lost in them.

“We probably shouldn’t have but I can’t say that I regret it but it was probably for the best that Maggie interrupted us,” Lucas nodded. “Um, Maggie is waiting for me. I gotta go. I hope you have a great day, Chief,” she beamed at him and stuck out her good hand.

Lucas smiled as he shook her hand, feeling a spark and she must have felt it too the way her eyes widened and she licked her lips.

“I think you should really leave before I end up jumping you right here, right now, in front of everyone,” she whispered and Lucas could feel his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

He hated and loved the effect she had on him. He hated it because he couldn’t do anything about it. He wanted nothing more than to just kiss her and let her jump him. He loved that no other woman had ever made him feel this way. He felt happy and young and carefree when she was around and he loved that feeling.

“You two really should get a room,” he heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Dr. Pierce standing there, smirking at them. “Too soon?”

“I don’t even know why we are friends,” Hughes replied.

“So, if you two are done I’m starving,” she simply said and walked away before turning around and looking at Hughes, ”are you coming?” 

She continued walking and just laughed.

“I think I should go. Have a great day, Chief.”

“You too, Hughes,” she smiled at him before following Dr. Pierce.

Lucas took one last look at her and smiled when she turned around and winked at him. Victoria Hughes would be the death of him, he was sure of it.  
  


* * *

  
Vic finally caught up to Maggie. “Oh, there you are. What took you so long,” she teased.

“You are enjoying this way too much,” Vic replied unamused.

“That’s what he said.”

“What?”

“I mean that’s literally what he said when I examined him,” Maggie chuckled. “You two are so much alike yet so different,” she noted. “Kinda perfect for each other.”

“Tell me about it. Why do you think I almost..., well you know.”

“You did look like you were enjoying yourself but it was the wrong place to do so. Anyone could have walked in and seen you two,” Maggie reminded her and Vic knew she was right. 

“Trust me, I know. It was a lapse in judgement on my part but when he kisses me I just forget everything,” Vic sighed.

  
“That good, huh?”

“Oh yeah and his hands,” Vic whimpered, making Maggie look at her in amusement.

“So, what’s going on with you two? And don’t tell me it’s complicated. I know that part.”

  
Vic sighed. “We’ve been talking,” Maggie gave her a confused look. “I mean, Luke and Vic have been talking. Like online.”

“Oh, they have and what are they talking about?”

“Everything. He tells me about this woman he has feelings for...”

“The woman being you?” Maggie interrupted, smirking at her.

“Yeah,” Vic grinned, not sure whether to tell her about the embarrassing moment when she thought that Ripley had met someone else. “He would talk about his day and his sister and her kids and I would talk about my life and friends, leaving out certain details of course.”

“So he has no idea that you are Vic?” Vic shook her head. “Why not just tell him? I mean you two obviously are into each other. Why play this game?”

“I… I just feel like it’s easier to open up to him when I’m YodaVic, his friend, instead of, well you know,” Maggie nodded. “I mean we obviously have feelings for each other and yes, we have talked to each other as Hughes and Ripley and shared personal things,” Maggie smirked at her, making Vic roll her eyes, “other than that.” 

Vic chuckled. “It’s different when it’s Luke and Vic. I get to know him in a different way and it makes me fall for him even more.”

“I get it, I really do but are you just going to keep pretending and when you see each other in real life just hook up or avoid each other?”

“No, of course not. He is trying to figure out a way for us to be together. Of course, I’m not supposed to know that because he told Vic.”

“You  _ are _ Vic,” Maggie reminded her.

“I know but he doesn’t and I want to keep it that way for a little while longer. I feel like this is the only way I can have him right now and I will make the most of it.”

“I really hope you know what you’re doing and that it doesn’t backfire. I mean when he finds out that it’s you and that you knew all along he may not be so forgiving,” Maggie addressed.

“I know that this could totally backfire but I just don’t know any other way. For now.”

“I really hope it works out for the both of you. You two make a great couple,” Maggie noted and Vic smiled.

“I think so, too. He is really a great guy,” Vic chuckled as she remembered peer reviews.

“What’s so funny?” Maggie wondered.

“Have I ever told you the story of how I yelled at him?” Maggie shook her head, looking intrigued. 

And so Vic told her friend the story of how she fell in love with her boss. She was glad that she could share this with someone and she was glad that she had found such a great friend in Maggie.


	13. Guess who's coming for lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic is back at work. Ripley visits the station as does Maggie. Sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for still reading this story. I should probably tell you guys that this story is ending soon. Probably two more chapters left before I wrap it up but I got some great ideas for some new stories, so you will still have something to read.

Vic was glad to finally be back at work but at the same time she was also annoyed that Captain Sullivan put her on desk duty. She was in perfect health and her hand was fully healed but he still didn’t want to hear it and told her to take care of the phone instead and Vic hated it. She hated him. How could someone like Ripley be friends with someone like Sullivan? They were so different. She really didn’t understand. Did they even have anything in common?

Her mind drifted to Ripley and their last encounter at the hospital. She missed his hands on her body and his lips against hers. It had felt so amazing and just thinking about it, thinking about him, made her feel all warm inside. 

They had talked that evening and Luke had told Vic everything about almost hooking up with Hughes and how good it had felt to be with her even if just for a brief moment. How good it had felt to touch her and kiss her. It had made Vic so horny that she ended up getting herself off while reading his messages. 

Vic couldn’t help but wonder if he had done the same before she remembered that he was still at his sister's house with no privacy. Poor guy was probably running around with blue balls. 

As if on cue, her phone chimed with a new message from Luke and she couldn’t deal with that right now. She couldn’t text with him and concentrate on work. She couldn’t text with him and have him tell her how much he wanted Hughes without it getting to her. She couldn’t do this right now, so she just texted him back that she couldn’t talk because she was at work. He replied with a short “Ttyl” which Vic was grateful for.

She sighed in relief when she heard the door open. That’s what she needed right now. A walk-in with some stupid injury that she could take care of as a nice little distraction from Ripley and his hands and eyes and face and lips and…

“Hughes, hello,” ...his voice. Vic groaned internally because someone up there must really hate her. Why was he at her station? Was he there to torture her?

She looked up at him and his warm smile took her breath away. “Hi,” she greeted in a high-pitched voice before clearing her throat. “I mean, hello, sir. Nice to see you again. It’s been a while,” she bit her lip, making him smirk. 

His beard was longer than the last time she had seen him, the blue sweater he was wearing made his eyes look even bluer than they already were and that smirk of his made her weak in the knees. Vic could just lose herself in that man.

“I’m glad to see your hand has healed.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to be able to use both hands again.”

“I bet,” he laughed.

“What about you?”

“One more week with this thing on my arm and then I’m free and finally have some more...”

“Privacy?” Vic finished his sentence and he licked his lips before swallowing hard.

Vic ignored it and changed the subject. “Um, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I just wanted to see what Sully is up to but I guess everyone is out and it’s just the two of us,” Vic raised an eyebrow. “I should probably go.” He said but didn’t move.

“Or you can wait in his office maybe,” Vic suggested. “I can go upstairs and make you some coffee or tea or whatever else you want,” the last words were barely a whisper.

Ripley gulped. “Um, coffee sounds good.”

Vic got up from the chair. “I’ll be right back, Chief,” she winked at him and went upstairs into the beanery and started to prepare his coffee.

She was in desperate need of a cold shower because she was so turned on. What was it about this guy that made her lose herself? Why did he have to look so handsome? Why did he have to smell so good? Why did he have to feel so great? She wondered as she felt someone’s hard chest against her back and she didn’t have to look to know that it was him. She hadn’t even heard him come up and now he was so close and his entire body was pressed against hers and Vic could feel him half-hard against her ass.

She couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her lips. “I’ve been thinking about this since the hospital,” he whispered into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

“What exactly have you been thinking about?” She breathed as she wiggled her ass against his hardening cock, making him groan.

“I’ve been thinking about kissing you,” he kissed her neck, “and touching you,” his right hand squeezed her breast, tweaking a nipple through her uniform, “and being inside of you,” his hand moved down between her legs, rubbing her through the pants. 

Vic could feel herself getting wetter as she rocked against his hand. She needed him. She didn’t care that she was at work and was supposed to take care of the phone. All she wanted was for him to take care of her. For him to just pound her until they both came together, until he spilled himself inside of her.

He spun her around and closed the gap between them, fusing their lips together, kissing her hungrily. Vic squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up easily even with just one arm and it made her even more aroused. “My bunk room. Now!” She ordered, making him chuckle but he did as he was told and walked them to her room before closing the door with his foot. Vic fumbled with the lock since the last thing she needed was someone walking in on them again and interrupting them like Maggie did. There was no way this wasn’t happening. That one time weeks ago wasn’t enough. She needed him again.

He walked them to the bed and sat down with her in his lap. “I will need your help,” he said, pointing at his broken arm.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” she smirked as she dismounted him and undid his pants and pulled them down his legs, followed by his boxers, freeing his impressive cock. 

Vic licked her lips, staring at it. “Looks like somebody is happy to see me,” she looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh, you have no idea,” he replied as Vic slowly started stroking him with her hand before bending down to circle the tip with her tongue before sucking him into her mouth. “Oh fuck, I wish we had more time for this but I really...” he paused and groaned when his cock hit the back of Vic’s throat and she swallowed around him. “Oh fuck, please you need to stop. I want to be inside of you when I come,” he barely managed to finish the sentence when Vic released him with a pop before standing up and pulling her pants and panties down her legs.

Vic watched him as he grasped his cock, stroking himself. “Turn around,” he instructed and Vic smirked before turning around. “Keep your legs closed,” he said as she sat back down on his lap, her back to his front, the tip of his cock teased her folds before she finally sank down on him, taking him into her body to the hilt. 

“Fuck,” the both moaned loudly. Vic kept her legs together while propping herself up on his thighs, slowly riding him. “You feel so tight like this. God, it’s so amazing to be inside of you again. I missed this,” he groaned as Vic squeezed her inner muscles around him.

She hated that she couldn’t see his face but she loved how big he felt in this position, how he filled and stretched her in such a delicious way and that she was in charge of the pace. She rode him slowly at first before going a little bit faster, bouncing up and down on him, moaning and groaning. She would never get tired of the feeling of him buried so deep inside of her, hitting that spot over and over again.

She could feel herself getting closer to her climax. “I’m so close, babe,” he whispered as his hand snuck between her legs and started flicking her clit roughly and that’s all it took for Vic to come around him, her muscles contracting around him, making him come soon after, spilling himself into her.

Vic relaxed against his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath while he peppered her neck with kisses. “I don’t want to move but we have to before my team comes back,” Vic sighed but didn’t make an attempt to move.

“Well, I can’t get up unless you get up first,” he replied, making them both chuckle which resulted in Vic’s muscles contracting around him again. “Oh fuck!”

She turned her head so she could kiss him before getting off of him, immediately missing the feeling of him inside of her.

She pulled her pants up and helped him with his own. “Thank you,” he smiled at her.

“Thank  _ you _ . I really, really needed that,” she smirked. 

“Oh, is that all that I’m good for?” He teased. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t tried you out otherwise,” Vic joked, making him laugh.

As they exited the bunk room the door to the beanery opened and Maggie walked in, stopping dead in tracks when she stumbled upon them again. 

“We really gotta stop meeting like this,” Maggie smirked as she looked between them.

“Um, he was just helping me with something,” Vic rolled her eyes at herself. She was sure that they looked and smelled like sex and Maggie was not stupid. She knew exactly what he was helping her with.

“I take it you finished your conversation from the other day,” her friend smirked, trying not to laugh.

“I should probably leave,” Ripley excused himself. “Thank you for the… um, conversation, Hughes,” he smiled before starting to walk away only to stop and turn around to walk back and pull her into a mind-blowing kiss before releasing her again.

Vic looked at him stunned. “She already knows, so no use in walking away without kissing you goodbye,” he explained before giving her one more kiss. 

He was about to leave when they heard noises from downstairs.

“Looks like my team is back. How about you stay for lunch? I’m making my nana’s stew,” Vic smiled at him and almost laughed when she saw his eyes go wide.

“How can I say no to that?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“That good, hm?” Maggie asked and Vic laughed as Ripley nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“Oh, you are in for a treat. We both are,” Ripley replied.

“Didn’t you just get your treat?” Maggie countered, making them both blush.

“Okay, you,” Vic looked at Maggie, “you need to cut that out. No more comments like that in front of my team. Understood?”

“Not a peep,” she promised.

“Thank you,” Vic smiled at her. “Okay, I’m gonna get started on lunch.”

“Do you need any help?” Maggie and Ripley asked in unison, making them all chuckle.

“You,” she handed Maggie an apron, “can help and you,” she looked at Ripley, “stay out of my way.”

“You do know that I’m your boss,” he said in a teasing tone while smirking at her. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Vic winked at him. “Just sit down and keep looking handsome.”

“You know if you two keep talking like that and looking at each other like that, people will notice what’s going on all on their own,” Maggie noted.

“She is right,” Ripley agreed.

“Well, then stop undressing me with your eyes,” Vic flirted.

“You’re one to talk,” he flirted back.

“Will you two cut it out already?” Maggie rolled her eyes at them when the door to the beanery opened and her team walked in.

“Oh, we are having nana’s stew,” Dean exclaimed excitedly before his eyes caught Maggie. “And who is this?” He smiled at her as he outstretched his hand.

“That’s my friend, Dr. Maggie Pierce,” Maggie shook his hand. “Maggie, that’s Dean, Jack, Andy, Maya and Travis,” Vic looked around expecting to see Sullivan. “Where is the captain?”

“In his office,” Travis replied as he spied Ripley. “Chief, hello. What are you doing here? How is the arm?”

“The arm is fine, Montgomery. Thank you for asking. And I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to check in on Captain Sullivan and see how he is adjusting.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on sick leave, sir?” Maya asked, making him chuckle.

“Well, Captain Sullivan is an old friend of mine, so,” Ripley explained. “I’m gonna go and check on him,” he stood up and was about to leave.

“Tell him to come join us for lunch,” Vic instructed and everyone turned their head and stared at her in surprise, making Vic realize her mistake. She couldn’t talk to her bosses’ boss’ boss like that. “Um, I mean, sir, can you please ask Captain Sullivan to join us and you are of course more than welcome to join us, too,” she corrected herself.

Ripley smiled at her. “Will do, Hughes. Thanks for the invitation.”

“You’re welcome, Chief,” she smiled back before catching Travis’ knowing smirk.

She just rolled her eyes and ignored him and concentrated on cooking.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas couldn’t help himself when Vic told him that she was at work. He had to see her so instead of taking a walk he decided to visit her at the station. He didn’t expect her to be on desk duty and alone and then she flirted with him and he just couldn’t help himself. He didn’t plan on sleeping with her again but he definitely didn’t regret it and he was glad that she didn’t either. He was just glad that Dr. Pierce and her team didn’t show up while they were in the middle of it. He didn’t think he could have stopped.

He didn’t really plan on staying for lunch but he just couldn’t say no to her and he really missed spending time with her and eating with the team like he did when he was acting captain.

Lucas knocked on Sully’s door and entered, smiling at his old friend.

“Luke, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” He asked and it warmed Lucas’ heart that his friend looked concerned.

“I’m tired of resting. I needed to get out of Jen’s house,” Sully chuckled. “I can’t wait to get this thing off and go back to work,” he said as he sat down. “So, how is it going? How are you getting along with the team?”

Sully sighed. “Are you asking as my boss or as my friend?”

“Both.”

“They are fine firefighters but sometimes I feel like I’m taking care of little kids and some of them really have a problem with authority especially Hughes,” Lucas' ears perked up.

“What about her?”

“She had the audacity to yell at me this morning because I put her on desk duty on her first day back,” his friend complained and it took everything in Lucas not to laugh. He knew a thing or two about her yelling at her boss.

“Well, it looks like she is trying to apologize because she is upstairs cooking her nana’s stew and said that she would love if you would join the team for lunch and trust me you want to because that stew is the best thing you’ll ever eat,” Lucas’ mouth watered just thinking about it.

His friend looked at him curiously. “What?” Lucas wondered.

“There is something different about you,” he stared at him. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“It’s a woman, isn’t it?” Sully smiled knowingly. “Is it the one you met online? What was her name again?” Sully snipped his fingers, trying to remember the name. “Vic! That was her name, right? So, did you meet her?”

Lucas sighed. He might as well talk to his friend about this, minus the fact that she is one of his firefighters. Sully didn’t have to know that. “Yeah, we met and she is amazing,” Lucas smiled. “Smart, funny and beautiful. She is feisty and knows exactly what she wants.”

“And she wants you,” it was more of a statement than a question. Lucas just nodded. “I’m happy to hear that.”

“What about you?” Lucas knew that this was a sore subject and it could totally backfire but he just couldn’t help but ask. It has been such a long time since Claire died and she would have wanted him to be happy.

“There is no one. I mean it’s not like I’ve been actually looking. I’ve been busy,” Lucas could tell that he didn’t really want to talk about it, so he dropped the subject.

“I see,” Lucas nodded. “How about we go upstairs so you can get to know the team a little better. I mean sure they can be a handful but they are the best.”

Sully sighed but nodded before standing up. “Let’s go.”

They entered the beanery a moment later, Hughes was stirring the stew while chatting with Montgomery. Miller was flirting with Dr. Pierce or he was attempting to but she didn’t look interested at all. Herrera was making coffee while Bishop and Gibson were setting the table.

Hughes was the first one to spot them and smiled warmly at him and Lucas couldn’t help but smile back.

“Captain, Chief! How nice of you to join us.”

“Well, somebody,” Sully looked at Lucas “was raving about that stew of yours that apparently is the best thing he’s ever eaten,” suddenly Dr. Pierce started coughing as she choked on her water which made everyone look at her curiously.

She recovered quickly. “I’m sorry that went down the wrong pipe,” she said while clearing her throat before standing up and walking towards them. “Hi, I’m Dr. Maggie Pierce,” she introduced herself and smiled at Sully. Lucas watched as his friend's eyes lit up the way he remembers way back with Claire.

“I’m Captain Robert Sullivan,” he shook her hand. “Very nice to meet you,” he smiled shyly.

Lucas looked at Hughes and saw her smiling brightly at them which in return made Lucas smile at her which of course didn’t go unnoticed by Montgomery. Lucas looked away quickly and wondered how much he knew about them. He knew that Montgomery was Hughes’ best friend and he gave him that speech that one time after their first time, so she must have told him something. Whatever she had told him, it didn’t look like Montgomery was bothered by any of it.

“What brings you here, Dr. Pierce?” Sully asked.

“Oh, please call me Maggie,” she insisted and his friend nodded. “Well, I wanted to check on my patient on her first day back at work,” she pointed at Hughes, “and she invited me to stay for lunch. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Lucas tried not to laugh at his friend’s sudden mood change. He could tell that Sully was totally smitten with the doctor.

“Do you mind giving me a little tour of the firehouse?” Dr. Pierce asked.

“Of course,” his friend replied happily as they walked away.

“Lunch will be ready in thirty minutes,” Hughes called after them but Lucas doesn’t think either of them heard.

“But he just got here the other week. How much can he really show her anything? He doesn’t even know himself” Miller pouted, making everyone laugh.

“Miller, I think it’s time to admit defeat. The doctor is totally into Sullivan,” Gibson joked.

“What does he have that I don’t?” Miller wondered.

“A title and he is hot,” Hughes replied, making everyone look at her with raised eyebrows. “Um, did I just say that out loud?” She blushed.

“So, I’m not hot?” Miller asked mock-hurt.

Hughes blushed some more and avoided looking at Lucas. “Um...”

“I had no idea that Sullivan is your type, Hughes,” Bishop teased.

“Nah, Sullivan ain’t her type,” Montgomery smirked and glanced at Lucas.

“Then who is her type?” Herrera wondered.

“I don’t have a type,” Hughes finally spoke up, bright red and obviously uncomfortable. “Can we drop this conversation, please?”

“Montgomery, you’re her best friend. You know who she’s into, don’t you?” Gibson asked.

“The Chief,” Montgomery said and everyone looked at him in shock. “I mean, the Chief is here, so maybe we should drop this conversation,” he explained.

Everyone looked at Lucas. “Sorry, sir. We got carried away. This is just how we are with each other,” Herrera answered.

“I was a captain here for six weeks, I remember,” he chuckled, lightening the mood again.

“Admit it, sir. You miss us,” Miller joked.

“I actually do, Miller,” he glanced at Hughes. “This team made me feel really welcome and reminded me of a few things that I had forgotten over the years.”

“Like what?” Gibson asked curiously.

“Just how important the bond is within a team and how important friendships are,” he smiled. “You guys are a real family like it should be in every firehouse. Don’t let anyone or anything tear this family apart,” Lucas finished.

“Thank you, Chief,” Montgomery smiled at him. “You know you are a part of that family, too and always welcome,” he continued. “I mean, I know you’re the big boss, so of course you’re welcome because we basically belong to you,” Lucas furrowed his forehead, “that totally came out the wrong way. I just...”

“Relax, Montgomery. I know what you mean and I’m glad that you feel that way,” he chuckled. He understood why he and Hughes were best friends. They were a lot alike.

“You’re welcome, sir,” Lucas smiled at the young man.

“How is that stew coming along, Hughie? I’m starving,” Miller moaned.

“Almost done. Somebody go get the captain and Maggie so we can eat,” she replied.

Lunch was a success. Sully seemed to come out of his shell and started to bond with his team and with the doctor which made Lucas happy because his friend deserved happiness after so much heartbreak. Lucas did a little bit of bonding of his own with Montgomery and Bishop while trying not to let it show that Hughes sitting next to him with her leg pressed against his, was getting to him.

Afterwards, when Dr. Pierce was saying goodbye, she handed Sully her card and told him to call her and his friend smiled brightly, telling her that he definitely would.

“They would make a really cute couple,” Hughes noted as she came up beside him.

Lucas smiled at her. “Yes, they would. Thanks for lunch and the… um, conversation,” he smirked, making her blush.

“It was  _ my _ pleasure,” she whispered. “Um, I packed some stew for you and your family,” she handed him a bag. “Something to make you think of me.”

“I always think of you, Hughes,” he whispered, making her breath hitch.

“Um, bye, Chief,” she smiled before walking away.

“Luke, can I talk to you in my office?” He heard Sully’s voice and followed him inside.

“That’s not going to end well,” his friend started as soon as he closed the door.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lucas played dumb.

“Hughes, is what I’m talking about. I saw the way you two were looking at each other during lunch but didn’t think much of it but when Maggie just called her Vic, it suddenly made sense. So, that’s the woman you met online?“

Lucas sighed. “It’s a bit more complicated than that. Things were happening online and here at the station and I didn’t realize that Hughes and Vic were the same person until a few weeks ago,” Sully nodded. “And it’s still complicated.”

Sully raised an eyebrow. “You mean because you’re in love with her and her boss?”

His friend knew him so well. “Am I that obvious?” Sully chuckled and nodded. “Also, she knows that it’s me but she doesn’t know that I know that she knows.”

Sully looked at him in confusion. “I don’t follow.”

Lucas explained the entire thing only to have his friend laugh at him. “It’s not funny at all.”

“Actually, it is. I mean this is straight out of the rom-coms that Claire used to love.”

“I guess you’re right,” Lucas sighed. “Are you going to report this?”

“No but just so you know if it comes down to it I will protect her and not you.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Lucas smiled. “Thank you!”

“Well, I can see that you are happy and that she means a lot to you.”

“She really does. What about you? Don’t think I didn’t see the spark between you and Dr. Pierce and she gave you her number. Are you going to call her?” Lucas really hoped that his friend wouldn’t chicken out.

“I will call her but I need to take it slow. I haven’t been dating in forever and she seems like a great woman.”

“Well, I hope it works out for you. You deserve to be happy,” Sully smiled at him.

“Thank you, Luke!”

Their moment was interrupted when the klaxon went off.

“I guess duty calls,” Lucas nodded as Sully stood up and walked towards the door before stopping and looking at him. “How about we go grab a beer sometime?”

“I’d like that very much,” Lucas replied and smiled.

They left his office and Lucas watched as everyone geared up and left the station except for Hughes who came up behind him. 

“So, how about an encore?” She asked while squeezing his ass, making Lucas groan.

“Your room?” Lucas wondered as she walked away, swaying her hips seductively but she didn’t go upstairs instead he followed her into the turnout room. The room where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you feel about Sullivan and Maggie? How long til Vic finds out the truth? What will Ripley do to be with her?


	14. The cat is out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley finally tells Vic that he knows that she knows that he is Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one more chapter after this to wrap the story up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all so much for all the love and support for this fic. I had so much fun with it.

It was late at night and Lucas was sitting on his couch, feeling rather lonely since his cast came off and he left his sister’s house to go back to his own and now all he wanted was to have the kids around because it was too quiet.

He also missed Hughes and hadn’t seen her since their little one on one a week ago. They had talked as Luke and Vic but it wasn’t the same. He wanted her to know that it was him and not hide it any longer. He wanted to be with her and be able to show how much she meant to him. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her in public but he still hadn’t figured out a way to do that without them losing their jobs. 

He could go to HR but first he needed to talk to her about it. It wasn’t something that he could just do without knowing how she felt about it. He had told Vic that he would find a solution but really the only solution he could think of was giving up his job and while he was willing to do it he wasn’t sure how she would react to it. 

He knew that she didn’t want him to sacrifice his job for her but would it really be a sacrifice if he could have love and a family for the rest of his life? But did she want the same? Lucas knew that she had feelings for him but how deep were those feelings? Did she want it all with him? They once talked about marriage and kids before either knew who the other was and she had said that marriage wasn’t everyone’s endgame but if she did find the right guy she’d want marriage and kids. She repeated the same sentiment when they talked as Ripley and Hughes but was he the right guy for her? Was he her “the own”? Lucas knew that she was the one for him but he had no idea how she felt about him.

Lucas sighed as he rubbed his beard. He needed to see her. He needed to talk to her but face to face and not online pretending to be someone else.

He grabbed his phone and keys and left his house. It was now or never. He needed to make a decision already.  
  


* * *

  
Vic was at home and bored out of her mind. She hadn’t seen Ripley since he visited the station a week ago and she hadn’t talked much to Luke either since she had been busy at work and Ripley had been busy with his family.

She sighed as she grabbed her phone and texted him.

**YodaVic:** Hey, what are you up to? I’m bored at home and need someone to talk to.

**LukeSkywalker:** Oh, poor you.

**YodaVic:** Are you mocking me?

**LukeSkywalker:** No, I actually feel your pain. I’m back home and I’m missing the kids.

**YodaVic:** Oh, right. I forgot that your cast is off. So, you’re not happy to be back home again?

**LukeSkywalker:** I am but it’s so quiet and I’ve kinda gotten used to the chaos.

Vic smiled at that. He really loved those kids a lot. He’d be a great dad someday and Vic couldn’t help but imagine their own kids. She knew that he had feelings for her but she had no idea how deep those feelings were. She knew that he wanted to be with her but did he see her as the one? 

Vic knew that he was the one for her. No one had ever made her feel the way Ripley did. She didn’t just want to be with him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and for the first time in her life that thought didn’t scare her. It made her happy and excited.

She smiled as she typed a new message, not paying attention to what she was writing.

**YodaVic:** You know what they say, misery loves company. I really wish you were here with me right now.

As soon as she hit “send” she stared at the display in horror. What had she done? Did she really just text him that? For a moment she had forgotten that he didn’t know who she was and had just thought of Ripley.

**YodaVic:** Um, that’s not what I meant. I mean, I…

Vic stopped typing when she heard a knock at the door. She put the phone away and sighed. 

_ Who could it be? _ , she wondered.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Ripley standing in front of her. His smile was warm and his eyes were so blue and Vic couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, surprised.

“Well, you just said that you wish I was here,” Vic’s jaw dropped. 

_ Did she just hear him right? _

“What? How?” She gaped at him.

“I can explain everything. Can I come in?” She just nodded and stepped aside as he entered her apartment and they walked into her living room and sat down on the couch.

“Maggie told you, didn’t she? She couldn’t keep her mouth shut,” Vic groaned.

Ripley shook his head. “I didn’t realize that Dr. Pierce knew the truth,” he confessed, making Vic even more confused.

“I don’t understand. If Maggie didn’t tell you then who did? How long have you known? Why didn’t you tell me?” Vic really had no right to be mad at him for not telling her since she didn’t tell him either but she was just really confused.

“I’ve known since the hospital. My sister told me.”

“Wait, what? I don’t even know your sister.”

“Remember that day when you visited me at the hospital and then you bumped into a woman on your way out and dropped your phone,” he started and it finally dawned on Vic. The woman had felt so familiar back then but she didn’t know why but it all made sense now. She had the same warm smile and blue eyes as Lucas.

“That was your sister?” He nodded. “So, you’ve known for as long as I have known?” Ripley nodded again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“For the same reason as you probably. I just wanted to get to know you better without having our jobs hanging over us,” Vic smiled at him.

“What made you decide to reveal the truth?” She wondered.

“Because I needed to talk to you. Face to face,” he said seriously and took her hands in his. “I need to know where you stand? How do you feel about me and what do you see for us in the future?  _ If _ you see a future for us. How do you feel about marriage and kids?”

Vic’s eyes widened. “No, I’m not asking you to marry me or anything. I just want to know where your head and heart are at. What do you want from this relationship? How do you feel about me? I mean, I know that I’m totally in love with you and I want to be with you. I want everyone to know and I don’t want to hide you,” Vic’s heart skipped a beat as he finally admitted that he was in love with her. She had no idea how much she needed to hear him say those words.

She beamed at him. “I’m in love with you, Lucas Ripley,” she finally confessed. “I’ve never felt this way before about anyone.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you…,” she beamed at him as did he, “and I want my job,” she answered honestly. “I won’t apologize for wanting both. Women always have to choose between love and their careers and I don’t want to be that woman. I want both. I deserve both.”

“And you should have both,” he replied with a smile.

“What about you? What do you want?”

“I want you,” he caressed her cheek. “I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

“What about your job?”

“I love my job but I love you more,” Vic sighed. That’s not what she wanted.

“Promise me that you won’t give up your job for me. I don’t want that. I want us both to have it all.”

He smiled at her and nodded. 

Vic felt like her heart was about to explode from happiness as she looked into his eyes and saw the love there and it overwhelmed her in the best way possible.

He cupped her cheek and closed the gap between them and kissed her softly, just letting his lips brush against hers gently, his hand still caressing her cheek.

He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. “Can we go to bed?” Vic smiled. “I just want to lie in bed with you and hold you in my arms,” she took his hand in hers and they walked into her bedroom and lay down together.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as she relaxed into his warm embrace, loving the feeling of his arms around her, just holding her and soon drifted off to sleep.

The last thought on her mind was, wanting this moment to last forever.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas woke up feeling happier than he had been in, well ever. His arm was still wrapped around a still sleeping Vic who had turned in her sleep and was now facing him, looking absolutely beautiful and Lucas couldn’t believe his luck. She was everything that he had ever hoped for.

“I can feel your eyes on me and I can hear you thinking very loudly,” she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

“And what exactly am I thinking?” He wanted to know.

“How lucky you are that I love you,” she replied and finally opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that sparkled brightly, knocking the air out of his lungs because she was so gorgeous.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” he smirked as she smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss.

“I want to stay in bed with you today. Do you think there is any chance the Chief will give me the day off,” she asked playfully as she climbed on top of him, his arms immediately wrapping around her frame.

“Already looking for special treatment, I see,” he teased.

“Well, I mean dating the Fire Chief has to have some perks,” she explained, making Lucas laugh before he flipped them over so he could be on top of her, her legs wrapping around his hips.

“And here I thought the perk was getting to date me and wake up next to me,” he said mock-hurt, making her chuckle.

“So, does that mean I have to go into work?” Vic pouted.

“We both have to, babe. It’s my first day back,” he reminded her. “I can’t be late on my first day and I have to go home to shower and get dressed.”

“Or you could shower with me. You know, save some water and stuff,” she suggested and wiggled her eyebrows.

“That’s a very good idea, Hughes,” he smiled before kissing her lips.

Vic moaned into the kiss. “Oh, I’m full of fantastic ideas, Chief!”

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” he chuckled as they finally left her warm bed for some spice underneath the shower.

Afterwards, when they were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast together, Lucas couldn’t help but smile.

“What are you smiling about?” She asked curiously.

“You!”

“Me?” He nodded. 

“I was just thinking how I want this every single day,” he replied.

“You mean have hot sex in the shower?” Lucas chuckled.

“Don’t get me wrong, I loved that part but no I just mean sitting here with you, eating breakfast.”

“Oh, so you only love me for my cooking skills then?” She teased and he laughed out loud.

“If I remember correctly I was the one who cooked breakfast for us while you were getting ready,” he teased back.

“Hey, if it wasn’t a fire hazard I wouldn’t have to braid my hair and could just let my curls loose and it would save me some time,” she pouted and Lucas smiled before pecking her lips.

“I love your hair,” he confessed.

“Is that so?” Vic smiled seductively.

“I love everything about you,” he leaned in and kissed her again.

“Do you want to have your wicked way with me on this table?” Vic purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucas could feel his pants tighten.

“I’d love nothing more but I really need to go home and get dressed and you need to get to work,” he pecked her lips. “You don’t want to be late,” he pecked them again. “You don’t want to upset Sully,” another peck. “He really doesn’t like it when people are late,” he gave her another peck before moving away so he wouldn’t have his wicked way with her on the table. She was so tempting.

Vic groaned. “You’re such a boy scout,” she joked.

“But I am  _ your _ boy scout,” he grinned, making her laugh.

“Yes, you definitely are,” she winked at him. “Okay, have a great day at work. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He nodded. “Unless of course you visit the station,” she wiggled her eyebrows before standing up and giving him one last kiss. “I love you.”

Lucas would never get tired of hearing that. “I love you, too,” and he would also never get tired of saying that.

He smiled the entire way to his car and as he entered, he finally realized what he wanted to do.  
  


* * *

  
Vic was at work doing her chores, thinking about Lucas and she couldn’t help but smile. Waking up in his arms in the morning, followed by shower sex and having breakfast together felt amazing and she wanted that every single day and only with Lucas. 

“Hey, what’s going on with you? You’re glowing,” Travis noted, interrupting her thoughts of  _ her _ Chief. “Did you have sex last night?”

Vic shook her head, making Travis pout. “I had sex this morning. In the shower,” she laughed as Travis rolled his eyes.

“And who was the mystery man that put that smile on your face?” Vic blushed as she thought about what her and Lucas had done this morning.

“I ain’t telling,” she replied. 

“Come on, Vic. I thought we’re best friends. You know you can tell me,” Vic shook her head. “Was it Ripley?” he whispered, making Vic’s eyes go wide. “Oh My God,” Vic chuckled because he sounded exactly like Janice from Friends. “It was him, wasn’t it? Are you two together now?” He asked a little bit louder.

“Damn it! Will you keep your voice down? No one can know,” she reprimanded him.

“So, is this thing serious or are you two just sleeping together?” Travis wondered.

Vic was about to answer but was interrupted by Andy. “Chief Ripley, hello!” She said and Vic turned around to see Lucas standing in front of her, still wearing the same clothes from last night instead of his uniform. 

“I have an announcement to make,” he started and Vic’s breath hitched. 

“Oh my God, you guys, I just found out that Ripley resigned,” Vic heard Maya’s voice. “Why would...” she stopped mid sentence. “Hello, Chief… um, former Chief Ripley,” she greeted him.

Vic couldn’t believe what she had just heard. How could he do that?

“Are you crazy? Why would you do something so stupid? You promised me,” she shook her head at him as he took a step forward.

“As a matter of fact, I am crazy… about you,” she heard several gasps from her colleagues.

Vic closed her eyes, swallowed and took a deep breath before looking at him. His smile was warm and his eyes held so much love that it took her breath away. He reached for her hands and held them in his, still beaming at her.

“I’m completely in love with you, Victoria Hughes, and I don’t want to spend another day without you,” he simply said.

“But your job...you love your job,” Vic replied.

“It's just a job. I can find a new job but I can’t find another Victoria Hughes. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I feel alive when I’m with you and you mean more to me than this job.”

“What if one day you wake up and regret your decision and resent me for it,” she looked down, not daring to look at him. 

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes before taking her face in both his hands. “I love you! I could never resent you. I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me, preferably for the rest of our lives,” he smiled while caressing her cheek. The implication of his words wasn’t lost on Vic. He wanted forever with her and she couldn’t help but smile brightly at him.

“I love you too, Lucas Ripley!” She finally said before closing the gap and kissing him passionately.

He let go of her face and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and twirled her around in the middle of the barn with everyone watching them but Vic didn’t care about that. All she cared about was that the man she was in love with loved her back and wanted to be with her. Forever.

“So, the Chief  _ is _ actually Vic’s type?! Huh, who would have thought?” She heard Maya say, making her stop kissing  _ her _ Chief and chuckle.

“Can you blame me? I mean he is hot,” Vic shrugged.

“Is that so?” He smirked at her. “And here I thought you loved me for my brains and heart,” he teased as Vic laughed, shrugging her shoulders while still in his arms.

“I love the whole package,” she gazed at him lovingly. 

“What the hell is going on here,” Sullivan’s gruff voice rang through the barn. “Luke? What are you doing here?” He asked, surprised.

Lucas finally put her down but they still held on to each other. 

“Wait, did he just call him Luke?” Travis wondered. “Is Ripley LukeSkywalker?”

Vic nodded. “Oh my God, I made this happen,” her best friend exclaimed proudly, making Vic laugh.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Vic teased.

“Nope, I’m taking full credit for this,” he waved between them, “and I call dibs on godfather to those beautiful children you two will produce in the future. I mean can you just imagine the hair?”

Lucas chuckled beside her. “I hope they look just like you,” he whispered into her ear, making Vic blush.

“And I still haven’t gotten an answer,” Sullivan interrupted their moment. 

“Chief Ripley resigned,” Maya spoke up. 

Sullivan looked surprised. “Really? And who’s gonna take your place?” He wondered and Vic looked at Lucas curiously.

“That would be me,” she heard a familiar voice as Chief Frankel walked in followed by a black woman that Vic had never seen before. “Well, that is unless Casanova over here takes back his resignation,” she teased Lucas, making Vic chuckle and Lucas glare at her.

“What? It was funny. I didn’t know that she was funny,” Vic defended herself.

“So, you are the infamous Victoria Hughes who stole our favorite Chief’s heart,” the black woman finally spoke. “I’m Bethany Marshall, head of HR,” she smiled and shook her hand.

“What is this about Bethany?” Lucas wanted to know.

“Can we talk somewhere private, please?” Mrs. Marshall asked.

“Um, you can use my office,” Sullivan offered.

“Perfect! Let’s go you two lovebirds,” Frankel teased.

“Lucas, what is this about?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

Vic sighed. She had no idea what was going on. Were they in trouble for having slept together while he was the chief and interim captain? Was she going to get fired?

“Victoria, don’t worry! Everything will be okay,” he assured her as they entered the office and sat down.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Will Vic lose her job? I mean they did break protocol.


	15. Unexpected news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as expected for Vic and Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone so much for all the love and support and feedback for this story. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and love it as much as I do.

Vic took a deep breath as she looked between Mrs. Marshall and Chief Frankel. She had no idea what this was about and she was somewhat scared but then she felt Lucas fingers entwine with hers and it gave her great comfort. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her reassuringly. 

“So, you’re probably wondering why I asked to talk to you in private,” Mrs. Marshall started and Vic and Lucas nodded. “Chief Ripley, I admire you choosing Ms. Hughes over your job and wanting to resign but after my conversation with Chief Frankel, we both agreed that we are not accepting it. We want you to stay on as Fire Chief.”

“I ain’t breaking up with Victoria,” Lucas said in a firm voice and Vic couldn’t help but smile proudly. It filled her heart with so much love that he was so sure of them. 

“What if we tell you that you can have both,” Chief Frankel smirked.

“I don’t understand. We violated policy and I ain’t risking her job and I know there is a loophole with marriage but I don’t want to marry Victoria to circumvent the rules and cheat the system.”

Vic looked at him. “What if you marry me for real?” She asked, chuckling when Lucas eyes went wide in shock. She knew this was crazy but she also knew that it was right.

“What?” He asked, surprised.

“I was never one for hearts and rainbows and I always thought to myself when… if I get married that I want love and inspiration and respect and real and I have all that... with you.”

“You do?” He asked and Vic nodded.

“I’m really sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt this beautiful moment between you two,” the couple looked at Mrs. Marshall, “but I was thinking about changing policy so you two can date without either one losing your job, no matter what your ranks are but I mean by all means if you want to get married, I ain’t stopping you,” she explained.

Vic looked back at Lucas and smiled. “Lucas Ripley, will you marry me for real?”

Lucas broke out in a huge smile before nodding his head. “The answer is yes, Victoria. Of course it’s yes.”

Vic leaned forward and kissed him.

This was definitely not what she had planned for the day. She had definitely not planned to get engaged to Lucas but it felt right. She wanted this. She wanted him.

They heard someone clear their throat and separated, still smiling happily.

“Well, now that we got that cleared up,” Mrs. Marshall grabbed an envelope that she had with her and ripped it to shreds in front of them. “The resignation is void. Congrats Chief and Ms. Hughes on your engagement.”

“That’s it?” Vic looked at her perplexed. “You are not going to punish us or anything? I mean we  _ did _ violate policy.”

“Maybe so but I’m the head of HR and you most certainly have proven to me that you were not coerced or forced into this relationship by Chief Ripley and that you are a consenting participant and that you two truly love each other. Who am I to stand in your way? Just make it official and once you have all the papers, we will discuss some rules you two will have to follow.”

“Really?” Vic asked, making her chuckle.

“What can I say, Ms.Hughes, I’m a hopeless romantic and you two are straight out of a rom-com.”

Vic looked at Lucas. “Wait, did you tell her everything? Like the whole online dating thing and stuff?”

“I mean, I left out certain details,” he whispered while blushing which made him adorably cute, “but yeah for the most part I did.”

“Don’t worry, your story is safe with me,” Mrs. Marshall smiled at them. “My job here is done, so again congratulations Chief Ripley and Ms. Hughes. I’ll see you soon.”

“Congrats, Rip, I’m happy for you. Both of you,” Chief Frankel said before both of them left the office. 

Vic turned towards Lucas. “Did we really just get engaged?”

“We did,” he confirmed. “Do you regret it?”

“Never! I love you,” she leaned in for a kiss. 

“When do you want to get married?”

“How about on Saturday?”

“You mean the day after tomorrow?” Vic nodded. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure,” Vic assured him.

“Okay, I have a friend who can help us with the marriage license and then we can get married on Saturday.”

“Perfect! I can’t wait to see everyone’s face when we tell them,” she laughed, making him chuckle.

“You wanna tell them now?” Vic nodded. “Then, let’s go.”

Lucas grabbed her hand and they left the office and went into the barn where everyone was waiting.

“So, what happened? Did you get fired?” Travis asked worried.

Vic shook her head. “I hope you all are free on Saturday because Lucas and I are getting married,” and just like she thought all their jaws dropped, even Travis, and their eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets. It was the funniest thing that Vic had seen in a while. 

“You’re kidding, right? I mean you two just got together,” Andy said.

“Well, sometimes you just know and well, I know. Lucas is the one.”

“Do you feel the same way about her, sir?” Maya asked concerned.

“Did you miss the part where he gave up his job for her?” Travis rolled his eyes. “Of course he feels the same.”

“So, does that mean you will stay on as the Chief?” Sullivan asked. “I remember that loophole.”

“What loophole?” Dean wondered.

“That’s not why we are getting married. Vic was actually the one who proposed and I was smart enough to say yes and it’s because we both want this and not to cheat the system.”

“I’d love to have you all there on Saturday. Actually, Sully, can we talk in private?” Lucas asked nervously and Vic immediately knew what it was about.

“Sure. Let’s go into my office,” he said before looking at Vic. “Congratulations, Hughes!” He smiled.

“Thanks, captain!” 

Lucas gave her a quick kiss before he left with his former best friend to ask him a very important question.

Finally alone with her team, she knew that they would have a lot of questions, so she took a deep breath before answering them all.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas was nervous as he walked back into Sullivan’s office.

“So, you are getting married, again?” Sully joked.

“It took me by surprise and her too, I think but it’s so good, Sully. So new and different and so good. I never had that before,” Lucas explained.

“I’m happy for you. You deserve it.”

“Thank you, Sully. That means a great deal to me,” Lucas replied while rubbing his beard. “I wanted to ask you something and I know we are nowhere near being friends again but I really want to try and be friends and I would love for you to be my best man,” he asked nervously. “I’d say think about it but we are getting married in two days, so it’s kinda urgent but I understand if you don’t want to.”

Lucas could see the wheels in Sully’s head turning and he hoped so much that he would agree.

“Do you really love her?” Lucas nodded. “And you are sure that you want to marry her?” Lucas smiled and nodded again. “Then I’d be honored to be your best man.”

Lucas extended his hand and watched as Sully hesitated for a moment before pulling him into a hug. It took Lucas a moment to react because he didn’t expect it but then he wrapped his own arms around Sully and they remained like that for a few seconds before letting go of each other.

“Thank you, Sully.”

“You’re welcome, Luke.”

“I should probably go back to work since I still have a job,” Lucas joked and Sully chuckled.

“Probably. Go say goodbye to your fiance and I’ll see you on Saturday.”

Lucas nodded and left the office.

“Hello hubby,” he heard Vic and couldn’t help but smile at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Not yet,” he reminded her while wrapping his own arms around her waist.

“But soon,” she beamed. “How did it go with Sullivan?”

“He will be my best man,” Lucas answered.

“That’s amazing, Lucas. I know how much that means to you.”

“I take it Montgomery volunteered to be your “man of honor”?” 

Vic nodded. “Yeah, he is really excited for us.”

“What about the rest of your team?”

“After I answered all their questions, they were on board,” Vic groaned.

“They are just worried about you. I mean, this must look super weird to them.”

“Why? Because you’re so old?” She teased him.

Lucas pouted. “Oh, you wound me,” he said mock-hurt, making her laugh before letting go of him.

“Go home, get changed and go back to work,” Vic ordered, making him laugh as well.

“Not even married yet and you’re already ordering me around,” Lucas teased her. 

“Oh, you better get used to it. Also, I know how much you love it when I yell at you and give you orders,” she smirked before giving him a kiss. 

“Yes, I do. Very much so.”

“Just don’t ever forget it,” Vic winked at him.

“Oh, I won’t and if I do I’m sure you’ll remind me,” Lucas smirked at her as he kissed her one last time before saying goodbye and leaving the station.

As Lucas drove back home, he couldn’t help but think about everything that had happened. He had resigned only to be reinstated an hour later and then he got engaged. In only two short days, Vic was going to be his wife and that made him happier than he had ever been.  
  


* * *

  
Jennifer was making dinner when Lucas walked in. He had texted her earlier about some good news but didn’t want to tell her over the phone and Jennifer had an inkling what it could be about.

“Hey Jen,” he greeted her and kissed her cheek. “That smells amazing.” 

“Thanks, now tell me the good news,” she said impatiently.

“Last night, I told Victoria the truth and that I love her and she loves me too,” he replied.

Jennifer smiled. “That’s amazing. So you two are officially together,” Lucas nodded. “There is more, isn’t there?”

“We are getting married on Saturday,” he announced, making Jennifer drop the pan.

“You what?” 

Now that was definitely not what she expected. 

“Vic and I are getting married on Saturday.”

“I got that but I don’t understand. This is about the loophole, isn’t it? Please tell me you two aren’t getting married just so you can date.” 

“We’re not, this morning I resigned and afterwards I went to Vic’s station and told her about it. She wasn’t happy at first about me giving up my job for her because she was worried I would regret it and resent her for it but I assured her it was the right thing to do and that I wanted her more than my job,” he paused for a moment. “Well, then the head of HR and Frankel, who I recommended to take over for me, showed up and they wanted to talk to us. They told me that they didn’t want me to resign and before I knew it Vic asked me to marry her and I said yes and we are getting married on Saturday.”

Jennifer gaped at him.

“I know it’s sudden but I love her and she loves me and I know she is it for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

She listened to her brother and smiled. She hadn’t seen Lucas this happy in a long time if ever.

“I’m really happy for you,” she said genuinely.

“You are?” She nodded and hugged him.

“Can you keep an eye on the food. I’ll be right back,” Lucas nodded as she went upstairs into her bedroom.

She opened the drawer and pulled out a little pouch before going back downstairs. She handed it to her brother who just stared at her curiously.

“What’s this?”

“Open it and find out,” she rolled her eyes as she watched him open the little pouch, taking the ring out of it.

“Is this mom’s engagement ring?” Jennifer smiled. “Don’t you want to save it for one of the boys?”

“No, because you know mom wanted you to have it and give it to the one and I think you finally found her.”

Lucas smiled and nodded. “I finally did,” he agreed. “Thank you, Jennifer.”

“You’re welcome. Now help me set the table. Mark and the kids should be home in ten minutes.”

“Aye aye Captain,” he saluted her, making her laugh.

Yeah, she definitely loved this new happier more carefree version of her brother and all thanks to Victoria Hughes.  
  


* * *

  
Vic was lying in her bunk room, trying to sleep when she heard the door open. She looked up and smiled when Lucas walked in. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” She wondered as she sat up.

“I have something for you,” he smiled.

Vic’s breath hitched when he knelt in front of her and then pulled something out of his pocket.

“This ring belonged to my mom. My parents were married for over twenty years and I’m sure that they would still be together if they had lived. I’ve never seen two people happier than them or more in love. I always wondered if I would ever find what they had and after two failed marriages I kinda gave up on that and then you yelled at me,” Vic chuckled, “and everything changed.”

“And now I get to yell at you for the rest of your life,” he laughed and shook his head.

“Yes, you do. I love you, Victoria Hughes and no one has ever made me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life making you just as happy, so will you marry me?”

Vic smiled. “Well, you already know my answer.”

“You’re impossible to propose to,” he teased.

“Hey, I proposed to you first.”

“Well, I’m proposing again. So, will you give me an answer?”

Vic laughed. “Yes, Lucas Ripley. My answer is yes,” she finally said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. “The perfect fit,” Vic smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

“Yes, we are,” he said as Vic pulled him up and into bed with her.

“Come, lie with me,” she snuggled into him as his arms wrapped around her.

“You’re lucky that the chief approves of this,” Lucas joked, making her laugh. “I love your laugh.”

“Is that so?” He nodded. “What else do you love about me?”

“You’re smart, beautiful and funny. You are passionate and driven and you keep me on my toes. You have an amazing heart and you gave this old, lonely fool a reason to be happy again.”

Vic beamed at him. “Did you tell your sister?” Lucas nodded. “How did she react?”

“She was shocked at first but then really happy and then gave me mom’s ring. There is just one problem.”

Vic looked at him nervously. “Is it the marriage license?”

“No, I talked to my friend and it will be ready tomorrow. Ella and Jasmine insist on being flower girls and they don’t think city hall is good enough for their favorite uncle and aunt, so Jen and Mark offered their backyard. It’s huge and really gorgeous and Mark can perform the wedding. Ella said that this is not negotiable.”

Vic started laughing. “That little one really has you wrapped around her tiny finger.” 

Lucas nodded. “She does. Just wait when we have kids.”

“Oh great, so you will be the good parent and I’ll have to be the bad one,” Vic complained.

“Like they wouldn’t have you wrapped around their finger either,” Lucas countered.

“True,” she yawned before snuggling into him. “Now shut up and sleep. It was a long day and I’m exhausted,” Lucas chuckled. 

“I love you, Mrs. Ripley,” he said, kissed her lips and pulled her closer.

“I love you, Mr. Hughes,” she replied, making him laugh.

They fell asleep in each other's arms with the biggest smiles on their faces, dreaming of their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, looks like there will be one more chapter to wrap up this story. I didn't plan on having them get engaged but as I was writing, it just felt right so I went with with it. So, there will be one more chapter.


	16. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas celebrate their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally the last chapter. Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected but it's done and I hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to once again say thanks to everyone for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. It means so much to me.
> 
> Hope to see you back for my new fic and the others I'm still working on.

Lucas woke up the next morning, Vic still curled up in his arms, looking beautiful and so peaceful. His heart skipped a beat thinking about waking up next to her every morning for the rest of his life. He smiled before carefully entangling himself from her, making sure not to wake her.

He walked into the beanery, thinking that no one would be awake yet only to find Montgomery there, smirking at him while preparing coffee.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Lucas defended himself. “We just slept. I would never...” Lucas started but then realized who he was talking to.

Montgomery grinned. “Of course not.”

“Why did you do it?” The younger men looked confused at the question. “Why did you lock us into the turnout room?”

“Um, I thought you two were an item and were fighting and I wanted you to make up.”

“How come you were so okay with us together?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. You guys just felt right and well, looks like I was right about that because now you are getting married.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“I’m super happy and excited for Vic. I’ve never seen her this happy. When I sighed her up on that dating app, she was so sad about her break up and now she is the happiest person on the planet and that’s all thanks to you. Just don’t screw it up… sir,” Lucas chuckled.

“Considering that I’m marrying your best friend tomorrow I think it’s okay to call me Lucas or Luke,” Lucas offered. “Unless we’re at work of course.”

“Okay, sir,” he answered.

“Didn’t I just tell you to call me Lucas?”

“Yeah but we are at work,” he teased.

Lucas shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Oh, you’re a smartass just like Vic. I can see why you two are best friends.”

Montgomery chuckled as he handed him a mug with coffee.

“Thanks, Montgomery.”

“You know seeing as you are marrying my best friend tomorrow, I think you should call me Travis,” he offered and Lucas chuckled.

“You really are a smartass,” he said as they sat down and laughed together.

“What’s so funny,” Vic asked as she walked into the beanery, rubbing sleep from her eyes, looking absolutely adorable.

She plopped down on Lucas’ lap, snuggled into him and drank from his mug.

“Hey, that’s my coffee,” Lucas pouted.

“There is no yours or mine anymore. It’s ours,” Vic corrected him before taking another sip of coffee and handing the mug back to him.

“So, I was thinking...” Lucas started.

“Did it hurt?” Vic teased.

“Oh, you think you are being cute,” he teased back.

“Oh, I know I’m cute,” Vic wiggled in his lap, making him groan.

“Will you stop that?” Vic pouted but stopped. “As I was saying. I was thinking that you could go shopping for a dress while I’m at work and we can go have dinner with my sister and her family tonight, so you can get to know them.”

“Oh right, I haven’t met your sister yet. What if she doesn’t like me?” Vic worried.

Lucas looked at her while caressing her cheek. “She’s going to love you. Trust me!” He leaned in and kissed her.

“Do we really need all the PDA this early in the morning,” Lucas heard Bishop say and chuckled into the kiss.

“Don’t be jealous, Maya,” Vic teased her colleague.

The beanery filled with the rest of the team. “Andy, Maya, do you want to help me find a wedding dress?”

“What about me? Don’t I get an invitation?” Travis complained.

“You got invited when I made you my man of honor, so you have no choice but to come with me and help me out,” Lucas laughed at his fiance, earning himself a glare from her.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“I would never,” he answered innocently. 

“Don’t forget that I can withhold the spice,” Vic said in a serious voice but failed miserably. Lucas knew that she would never do that.

“Who would have thought that Chief Ripley is whipped,” Miller joked, making everyone laugh.

Lucas just shrugged and kissed Vic instead. He didn’t mind being whipped especially if it meant spice with his gorgeous soon-to-be wife.  
  


* * *

  
Vic was lying in her bed, trying to catch her breath because her soon-to-be hubby had literally fucked her brains out.

“I can’t believe that I’ll be getting this every single day for the rest of my life,” she smirked as she snuggled into him.

“More than just once,” he reminded her, making her chuckle.

“That is if you can keep up with me,” she teased him.

“Didn’t I just make you come like five times?” he asked proudly and Vic couldn’t help but laugh at his smugness. “Hey, don’t laugh. That’s pretty impressive for an old guy like me.”

“Hey, don’t call my soon-to-be husband old,” she slapped his chest playfully.

He suddenly became serious. “I know you said that you’re into older guys but does it bother you that I’m that much older than you?”

“Um,...” Vic looked at him not sure how to answer his question.

“It does bother you,“ he realized.

“No, it’s not that. It only bothers me because it…” she didn’t dare to look him in the eyes.

“Vic? What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that you being that much older means that you’ll probably...” she just couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

“I’ll probably die much sooner,” Lucas said and Vic nodded. “You won’t have to worry about that for the next forty years,” he assured her.  
  
“You can’t promise that. Neither of us can, considering our jobs,” Lucas sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. This is part of being married. Talking about the serious, painful stuff,” he said and kissed her forehead. 

“You wanna talk about something else?” Vic nodded. “Did you find a dress?”

“Yeah. We went to six bridal stores and it took forever but then I finally found it and I love it. Maya and Travis joked that there was no way that you would see me in it and not want to rip it off my body and have your way with me right then and there in front of everyone,” she told him, making him laugh out loud.

“Well, they’re probably right,” Vic chuckled. “The kids love you, by the way. They can’t wait for you to officially become their aunt.”

“Yeah, I know. Jasmine and Ella immediately asked me if they could call me aunt Vicky. It was really cute. And I love your sister and Mark. They are the perfect couple.”

“They are. They have always been best friends and then one day she realized that she was in love with him. Mark of course had been in love with her for a while but too afraid to say something and well my sister is the kinda person that just goes for what she wants. So, she told him and they have been together ever since.”

“That’s sweet and your sister is definitely that kinda person. Unlike you. Took you forever to make a move on me,” Vic teased.

“Hey, I would have made a move during peer reviews,” he countered.

“Really?” Vic said in disbelief.

“You standing up to me was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. If I hadn’t thrown you out I would have...” he stopped himself as Vic quirked an eyebrow.

“You would have what?” She asked seductively, wiggling her eyebrows.

“How about I just show you,” he smirked as he rolled on top of her and showed her exactly what he would have done during peer reviews.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas was pacing up and down in the guest room, feeling restless. He wasn’t nervous or anything, he was just impatient because he had been dressed and ready for about half an hour and he couldn’t wait to marry Vic.

He smiled when Jennifer walked into the room. “Hey big brother,” she greeted him, “so, are you nervous?”

“Not at all, I’m just excited and happy. I can’t believe I’m getting married. I mean who would have thought,” Lucas shook his head and chuckled.  
  
“Oh please, I knew where this whole thing was going the moment you started complaining about her. Never seen you that fired up about anyone before,” Lucas rolled his eyes but knew his sister was right. 

He had been intrigued by Vic from the second he laid eyes on her during peer reviews, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking rather annoyed with him and then she opened her mouth and Lucas knew that he was in big trouble.

“I’m really happy that you didn’t run away from Vic. She is perfect for you. Mom and dad would have loved her,” his sister said and Lucas smiled sadly.

“I really wish they could be here right now. I miss them,” Jennifer hugged him.

“I know. Me too!”

“Am I interrupting?” Sully asked as he walked into the room.

“No, we were done here. I need to go and see Vic anyway,” Jennifer said.

“See you downstairs, big brother.”

She was at the door when Lucas called after her. “Jennifer?” She stopped and turned around. “Thank you for everything. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Lucas,” she smiled before leaving the room.

“So, are you ready to get married?” Lucas nodded. “Nervous?”

He shook his head. “Not at all.”

“I remember how nervous you were at your other weddings,” Sully chuckled.

“Yeah well, neither of my ex-wives were Vic. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“I can see that,” he countered.

Lucas looked at him curiously. “Was that judgement, I’m hearing?”

“No, not at all. I just had to think of Claire,” he smiled sadly. “I knew she was the one from the very first moment I saw her.”

Lucas exhaled sharply. “Sully, I’m really sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

His best friend smiled at him. “I know, Luke. You were right, I would have done the same thing and I’m sorry for holding a grudge for so long.”

The best friends hugged.

“So, you brought Dr. Pierce,” Lucas teased.

“Hughes invited her. They are friends. That’s why she’s here,” he lied, making Lucas chuckle.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

Sully sighed. “Okay, okay. I like her. She is smart and beautiful but this is only our second date.”

“And it’s already a wedding,” Lucas teased.

“Shut up!” 

Lucas chuckled. “Okay, I’m ready to get hitched. Go get the future First Lady of the Fire Department and tell her I’m waiting for her downstairs,” Lucas said with the biggest smile on his face.  
  


* * *

  
Vic had just finished putting on her wedding dress and admired herself in the mirror. It was an off shoulder, empire waist, ankle-length, champagne colored, satin dress with a flowy skirt. Vic had never felt more beautiful. Her hair was braided in the front, decorated with little white flowers while her perfect curls were loose in the back. She kept her make-up simple with a winged liner and some mascara. Salmon blush and lipstick completed the look.

“Vic, you look absolutely gorgeous. Ripley will faint when he sees you,” Maya complimented her as she put on some dusty pink lipstick.

Vic looked at her two friends and smiled. They were dressed in purple off shoulder high low dresses that hugged all their curves perfectly. Their hair was in soft waves and their make-up was kept simple like Vic’s.

Vic turned to her best friend and man of honor who was dressed in a dark purple suit, looking handsome as usual.

There was a knock at the door before Jen walked in.

“Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous. Lucas is one lucky guy,” she said, making Vic beam at her.

She turned around and looked at her soon-to-be sister-in-law. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

“Travis told me that you are still missing something borrowed and something blue,” Jen grinned as she handed her a blue garter, making Vic laugh.

“Oh, Luke will love that,” Travis joked, earning himself a surprised look from Vic. “What? He will love it,” he repeated.

“Oh, I know that he will. That’s not why I was looking surprised,” Travis looked at her in confusion. “You just called him Luke.”

“Oh, well he said I could call him that considering that he is marrying my best friend,” Vic smiled at him. It warmed her heart that the two most important men in her life were getting along and that Travis supported her relationship with Lucas so much.

Vic took a deep breath not wanting to cry and looked at Jen. “What’s the something borrowed?”

Jen smiled before revealing a rose gold pearl bracelet, making Vic gasp.

“It’s beautiful, Jen,” Vic smiled as Jen put it on her wrist. 

“Lucas gave this to me on my wedding day, so I figured it only makes sense to lend it to you while you’re marrying him,” she explained.

Vic pulled Jen into a hug. “Thank you so much,” she could feel her eyes water as a sad thought entered her mind.

“Hey, no crying. It’s your wedding day. Remember?!” Andy reminded her.

“I know. I was just thinking that I really miss my mom and nana right now and wish they were here with me,” Vic explained.

“I know the feeling. I would have given anything to have my parents there with me when I married Mark but I’m sure that wherever they are they are watching over their kids just like your mom and nana. You know, our parents would have loved you so much.”

Vic chuckled. “My mom would have loved Lucas too. My nana would have loved him but pretended she didn’t and would have teased him endlessly.”

The entire room laughed.

“So, are you ready to become the First Lady of the Fire Department?” Travis asked, making Vic smile.

“You have no idea. Is everything ready?” Her best friend nodded. 

“Wait until you see the backyard. Jennifer outdid herself. It looks magical.”

“You guys deserve credit too. You helped a lot,” Jen said.

“Yeah but it was your vision. You should do that professionally,” Andy suggested.

“Maybe I should,” Jen agreed.

“I can’t wait to see it. Is Lucas ready?” Vic wondered.

“Oh, he is so ready and he looks so damn handsome. I mean, if he was into guys you’d have major competition,” Travis told her, making her laugh.

“Keep dreaming, Trav! He’s mine!”

“Not yet but he will be soon,” he countered.

There was a knock at the door before Sullivan poked his head inside. “Hughes, Luke told me to tell the future First Lady of the Fire Department that he is waiting downstairs,” he announced as he looked Vic up and down. “Also, you look stunning. Luke is one lucky bastard.“

“Thank you,” Vic blushed as Maya handed her the bouquet, a mix of white roses and Picasso calla lilies. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s get married,” Vic exclaimed excitedly.  
  


* * *

  
Travis stared at Jennifer’s gorgeous, magical garden and smiled happily. He couldn’t wait for Vic to see it.

For the celebration, Jennifer had set up a large tent with tables, decorated with lights and lanterns and flowers in purple and white. There were little lanterns floating in the pond and right next to it was a small dance floor.

On the other side there was a pathway surrounded by flowers and decorated with lanterns that led to a gorgeous purple and white wisteria tree underneath which Luke, Sullivan and Mark had already taken their place. Travis noted that Mark looked rather nervous about officiating the wedding while the groom looked happy and excited while his best man was staring at his date. Travis could tell that Sullivan was totally crushing on the beautiful doctor.

_ Vic is really lucky _ , Travis thought as he looked the groom up and down, admiring the way he looked in his black tux with a purple vest and tie that matched Vic’s bouquet. 

“Uncle Travis,” he felt a hand tugging on his sleeve and smiled. The girls had decided that he was their uncle Travis now which annoyed Dean and Jack to no end because they refused to call them uncle Dean and uncle Jack. 

“Ella, Jasmine,” he sighed. “You two look so pretty,” he exclaimed as they twirled around in their matching lavender tulle dresses, their hair braided, decorated with little butterflies and flowers.

“Did you see aunt Vicky? She looks like an angel,” Ella jumped up and down excitedly.

“I did see her and your uncle Luke looks really handsome too,” Travis noted and the twins nodded their heads.

“Aunt Vicky calls him McSpice,” Jasmine shrugged, “I don’t know what that means,” she shrugged again, making Travis laugh. 

“It just means that she is totally in love with your uncle and can’t wait to marry him,” they nodded their heads. “So, you two know what to do, right?” 

They nodded again. “We walk the pathway up to the tree where uncle Lucas is standing and we scatter the flower petals,” Ella explained.

“Exactly,” Travis gave them a thumbs up and turned towards Hunter and Tyler. “You two know what your jobs are?”

“I’m taking pictures,” Hunter held up his camera. “And I’m recording the ceremony,” Tyler replied.

“Perfect.”

“Where are the others?” He wondered, slightly annoyed.

“We are here! No need to get your panties in a twist. We are right on schedule,” Dean replied as he took his place with Maya next to him with Andy and Jack behind them.

“Oh, wow!” Vic inhaled sharply as she finally got a glimpse of the garden. “You guys, this is absolutely beautiful,” Travis could tell that she was fighting the tears.

“Vic, don’t you dare cry. This is a happy day,” her best friend reminded her.

“Well, those are happy tears,” she stuck her tongue out, making the twin girls giggle.

“Oh, very mature. I can’t believe you are getting married,” Travis teased, making her laugh before taking a deep breath.

“Okay, I’m ready. Where is Captain Herrera?” She wondered right as he walked up behind her.

“I’m right here,” he answered as he took his place next to the bride. “You look beautiful, Victoria,” he said as he kissed her cheek, making her blush.

“Thank you, Captain. It means a lot to me that you’re walking me down the aisle,” Vic said as she linked her arm with her former captain.

“It’s my pleasure,” Pruitt smiled.

“Girls, you’ll walk in front of aunt Vicky,” Travis instructed them.

Travis and Jennifer took their places in front of Maya and Dean. “It’s time for the Vicley wedding,” he announced enthusiastically.

“He did not just call us Vicley,” Vic groaned and Travis was pretty sure that she was rolling her eyes at him but he didn’t care one bit.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas was standing under the beautiful wisteria tree, waiting for Vic, waiting to start their lives together. It felt like he’d been waiting for this day forever when really it had only been a few days. When he finally locked eyes with her, all the air got knocked out of his lungs because she looked like an angel. It was still a mystery to him how such a beautiful, kind, funny and passionate person like Vic could have fallen in love with an old, serious guy like him but she did and he would be forever grateful for that.

Vic smiled at him the entire time and when she finally stood in front of him, she bit her lower lip as she looked him up and down, a glint in her eyes before wiggling her eyebrows and Lucas fell even more in love with her.

“You look like an angel,” he whispered.

“Trust me, my thoughts right now are anything but angelic,” she whispered back before handing her bouquet to Travis and taking Lucas' hands in hers.

“We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. They wanted to do their own vows but the kids demanded a short and simple ceremony instead because they want to dance, play, eat and have fun and well, what the kids want the kids get,” Mark said, making everyone laugh.

Sully handed Lucas Vic’s wedding band as Mark spoke.

“Do you, Lucas Ripley, take thee, Victoria Hughes, to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love and honor her for all the days of your life?”

“I do,” Lucas answered firmly as he slid the wedding band onto Vic’s finger, smiling brightly before mouthing “I love you”.

Vic took his wedding band from Travis.

“Do you, Victoria Hughes, take thee, Lucas Ripley, to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love and honor him for all the days of your life?”

“I do,” Vic answered happily as she slid the wedding band onto Lucas’ finger, beaming at him before mouthing “I love you, too”.

Mark smiled at them. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

“Finally,” Vic exclaimed impatiently before grabbing Lucas by the lapels of his tux and kissing him thoroughly.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and dipped her, never breaking the kiss while all their friends and family clapped.

They were finally married and Lucas had never felt more happy then in this moment.

“Can we finally go dance and play,” Ella interrupted their moment, making the newlyweds laugh.

Ella and Jasmine grabbed each of Vic’s hands. “Come on, aunt Vicky. You can kiss uncle Lucas another time. We wanna dance with our new aunt,” they dragged her away from Lucas, making him chuckle, loving the fact that they loved her as much as he did.

Vic looked over her shoulder at him, grinning before following the girls onto the dance floor. Lucas joined them a moment later, happy that his nieces allowed him to dance with his wife.

“Are you happy, Mrs. Ripley?” Lucas asked.

“I’ve never been happier, Mr. Ripley,” she replied before kissing him.

\----------

Vic woke up the next day, feeling slightly sore from all the love making but also incredibly happy and satisfied. They had celebrated late into the night before going home to Lucas’ place where her husband, Vic still couldn’t believe that they were married, made her come all night long with his fingers, tongue and cock before falling asleep in each other's arms. It had been the perfect day and an even more perfect night but now she was alone in her bed, no signs of Lucas anywhere and she was annoyed. She called out for him but nothing until her phone chimed.

**LukeSkywalker:** Hey! I know we haven’t talked in a while. Just wanted to check how you’re doing.

Vic smiled before typing.

**YodaVic:** I take it you were a little bit occupied with that woman you told me about. The one you work with.

**LukeSkywalker:** I was. In fact, um, we got married yesterday.

**YodaVic:** Really? Are you happy?

**LukeSkywalker:** Never been so happy in my entire life. So, what about you and that guy you told me about. Still complicated?

**YodaVic:** Well, I kinda asked him to marry me.

**LukeSkywalker:** You did? What did he say?

**YodaVic:** Well, he made the very wise decision to say yes and we also got married yesterday.

**LukeSkywalker:** I take it you’re happy?

**YodaVic:** Never been so happy in my entire life. Though I just woke up and my hubby is missing and I can’t shake this feeling that he is texting this other woman right now.

**LukeSkywalker:** Oh, I’m sure he is just in the kitchen preparing breakfast for his beautiful wife.

**YodaVic:** I hope he is not forgetting that Eggy thing she loves so much. That would be a disaster.

**LukeSkywalker:** Oh, I’m sure he would never forget about that! Wouldn’t want her to divorce him so soon after saying yes. She is crazy about that Eggy thing.

**YodaVic:** I’m sure that she is more crazy about her hubby.

**LukeSkywalker:** I hope so because he is crazy about her.

**YodaVic:** Then why is he texting with me instead of feeding her and making love to her.

**LukeSkywalker:** Just wanted to tell you about it and how happy I am. I mean you are my best friend after all.

**YodaVic:** So are you. 

**LukeSkywalker:** I’ll talk to you later. Gotta go and wake my wife.

**YodaVic:** Have fun. 

Vic put the phone away, giggling like a little girl just in time for Lucas to walk into the bedroom with breakfast.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he greeted her before pecking her lips. “Why are you giggling?”

“Oh, because of this guy that just texted me,” she answered playfully.

“Oh, really? Do I have to be jealous? I mean we’ve only been married for sixteen hours and...” he looked at his watch, “ten minutes and you’re already texting some other guy.”

“Well, he started it while his wife was lying in bed all alone wondering where he went, missing him like crazy.”

“Well, I can assure you that he was missing his wife just as much but he needed to make breakfast, so he could feed her because she needs all the energy for what he has planned for her,” Lucas smirked.

“Is that so? Do tell what he has planned for her,” Vic smirked back.

“I much rather show her but first she needs to eat.”

Vic put away the tray. “But she ain’t in the mood for breakfast. She much rather devour her new husband who looks absolutely yummy this morning,” Lucas chuckled before Vic climbed on top of him, slowly rolling her hips.

“You will really be the death of me, you know that,” he teased.

“Oh, I do but what a way to go,” she teased back before kissing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley got their happy ending like they deserve.


End file.
